


The Room for Rent

by Hypno_B1986



Category: Giant/ Tiny, Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, G/T, Giant Male, Giant/Tiny, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mention of Gore, Mentions of Death, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Shifting Relationships, Short Story, Size Difference, relationships, size shifting, slight fear play, tiny female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 68,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypno_B1986/pseuds/Hypno_B1986
Summary: When Friendships turn deadly. Joyce a young girl on her own and under not so average circumstances; finds an ad in the gutter and decides to answer it, what does she have to lose? What awaits her is much more than she expected or bargained for. Who is Brent and what is his condition, what happened to Joel? Can she really trust Mark, Seth and the others? Joyce has to make up her mind and make a big decision.





	1. Part 1: Chapter 1: I call It Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So this WIP has been going on for years and I decided why not try it out here and see if people like it. Started working on this in Highschool and its been sitting collecting dust for almost ten years. There is mentions of a minor character death, and some mild language. Anything I think might be triggering or sensitive I will do my best to warn you about it in the notes at the beginning of the chapter.

Chapter 1: I call it fate 

It all started with an ad in the paper. In need of a roommate please inquire within. Four hundred a week in payment to tenant. Then the address, 2986 SW Sunnybrook Ave.

She had been down on her luck for some time, about at the end of her rope actually. She was eighteen and out on her own. Turns out that the falling out with her parents was not the worst thing to happen to her...She moved in with a friend who was already bunking with her older cousin. It was ok at first—the constant parties, and the alcohol was one thing. But then her stuff started to disappear next then the cops crashed the house one night and now she was on the streets with barely anything.   
She had dropped out when she left home. Her dad telling her she needed to grow up and stop acting like a child. Her mom wanted her to pull up her grades so on and so forth…parent crap. She wasn’t going to let them see her like this. She ended up moving a few towns over to Mayfair, the area was a different scene than the bustling city—a quiet suburb that faded out into an old farming community. Nice and quiet. 

Maybe she could turn around from here. Hell who knows. She had found the paper in the gutter rain smudged, crinkly, and yellowed from the sun. It had been there a while. There was no stipulations on who could inquire but the promise of a four hundred a week was nice, no way she would be out of poverty but she would have some money—and a roof over her head. That’s what she needed but she wondered if this was some sort of elaborate bait in a trap. And if it wasn’t then would she still get that money if she found a job 1,600 dollars a month would be living meager. 

Her brain might be warring but her feet sure weren’t she was following the street signs towards SW Sunnybrook. Her well-worn tennis shoes scuffed and holes in them padded the concrete street and walkway with care. Dirty jeans that were spotted with mud and general outdoor filth. Her shirt smelt like it needed to be incinerated and she was sure that she should join it. Knowing she reeked as well. Stringy greasy auburn hair hung down her back long and unmanaged. She had been on the streets for almost three weeks. A ratty hoodie covered the grimy shirt. It was oversized she had grabbed one in haste it wasn’t even hers. 

Joyce knew that she looked a mess—looked like something the cat spat up. She felt her eyes tear up missing home somewhat but never admitting she wanted to go home. Never she would rather die on the street than let her parents know she failed…but she guessed dying out here would be the same thing huh? 

She noticed as she went the houses became more ornate and larger—sprawling yards she felt like literal dirt here…oh no was this some rich old person who was paying for companionship? Or some brat kid who needed a nanny? Damnit she should have known it was too good to be true!

Now hold up—you don’t know that, hell you apparently you don’t know anything, why don’t we just see what it is—you know if you leave now and give up it will nag at us for the rest of our lives… she sighed listening to her mind argue this opportunity.   
She came to the address as the sun was starting to set. The house was in one word—not there—well it was but at the end of a drive way that turned and twisted in a heavily forested area. From the looks of the wrought iron gate encompassing the massive grounds, she was having her doubts…this place looked abandoned. She spied the grass overgrown almost to the point of obscuring the drive way. 

There was a callbox… 

Swallowing hard she reached out with a trembling hand and extender her finger hitting the button. To her surprise it lit up…so if there was power then that was a good sign right? She waited staring intently at the speaker as if it would lash out like a feral animal. When it gave a snap of static she yelped not realizing she was holding her breath. She took several steps away from it and clutched her shirt over her heart—good god!

“Uh—Hello?” a deep voice sounded surprised someone rung the call box at all.

“Um—I—my name is Joyce—I—I was inquiring about the –ad?” what are you doing idiot; you sound like you are asking a question!

“What Ad?” the voice was defiantly masculine and loud… she winced had she gotten the wrong house? Or was the person who lived here now not the one who had the ad out. 

“In need of a roommate please inquire within four hundred a week in payment to tenant. 2986 SW Sunnybrook Ave.” she read the ad instead of explaining herself she could practically hear the guy smile on the other end of the speaker. 

“Oh that ad—“ the mirth in his voice was shocking... oh god this was some sort of entrapment scam—she was going to be drug to a basement and skinned or something…Instead of explaining anything else the gate just suddenly opened she yelped out as she heard a deep chuckle from the call box. “Walk up the path you can’t miss it.”

She wondered if he could see her somehow he seemed to enjoy her discomfort—or he was laughing at how she looked—perfect next victim she looks like some homeless loser no one will miss her. She swallowed hard always being a sucker for something sort of new adventure as she started up the drive and she heard the squeaky gate start to close behind her. 

Locked in…

The house didn’t look better than the gate. She winced…or eccentric shut in? She thought looking at the mess of the yard—after her half mile hike up the hilly drive she saw what looked like a scary haunted manor. 

Dude it’s a ghost house… she shook her head and continued on she had to stop it. It was probably some eccentric guy who loved his privacy and he needed her to get groceries or something…though if he loved his privacy why would he need her? And the way everything was online shopping nowadays a guy could live a completely shut in life and be comfortable doing it. 

Even despite this sort of knowledge in her face she still walked up the pathway and onto an almost dilapidated porch to the door and run the bell…it sounded sick as well. She felt her heart beat pick up again and not from the exhaustion she was feeling from the walking up here but nerves. 

“One moment.” She heard someone shout from inside and then the door opened on its own accord she was expecting to see the guy standing there or some attendant—but no one. 

“Uh…”

“Come inside, make yourself at home.” he sounded pleasant but his voice wasn’t coming from a speaker.

She looked around feeling her skin prickle with some unknown feeling of fear. It was like some sort of creature was watching her from the shadows ready to pounce on her when she turned her back. The house was dark some lighting seemed to be on a timer and Joyce noticed that there was a thick layer of dust on everything. The door closed behind her as she jumped forward her mind was on high alert for such a benign looking space.

“Uh I wish I could show you around but the Doctors orders are for me to stay in bed for a while…I hope you don’t mind looking around for yourself?”

“Oh uh no…” 

From where she was standing she could see a set of stairs going up—dark and spooky looking in this dim light. A living room to her left and another small hall past the stairs a small hall table held pictures and she was drawn to them. Walking over she picked one up it looked like a happy family. A mother, father, and two young boys were smiling back at her. It made her homesick and she quickly sat the frame down—she had the overwhelming feeling of being an intruder.

“That’s my family—oh I’m so rude. I’m Brent Driscoll. My mother Charlotte and father Rod both deceased now. So it’s just me...”

How was his voice traveling through the house like this—there was no signs of speakers in the house…it was like he was everywhere at once, or like he was in the room with her. 

“I’m Joyce Mayhall.”

“I will let you get settled…oh! Washroom is upstairs right off the landing, and you are welcome to pick any room to that will suit you. The closets have clothes in them, they might be a little big but I’m sure you want to change.” she felt her face darken…he was commenting on her filthy appearance.

For a sick guy he sure didn’t sound like he was sick at all…she nodded as if he could see her and with the creepy feeling headed right up to the stairs and to the bathroom. She hoped to god he couldn’t see her in there.  
She was in heaven! Crisp fabric softener smelling towels, a clean bathroom, running water and a toilet! She stripped her clothes and jumped in thrilled again when she saw a menagerie of different soaps and hair products. She took a long hot shower, and left feeling like the weight of the world was off her shoulders. 

Wrapped in a fluffy towel she saw her reflection in the mirror—she looked so much better—a confidence booster as well she smiled for the first time in a long time. She felt whole again. Her long stringy hair bounced back with loose curls her bangs still in her eyes she brushed them to the side. Her cheeks were still hollow from sporadic meals some days not even having a bite to eat. 

The thought of food made her stomach rumble and she went to walkout of the bathroom and then felt her cheeks go red. It was like he could see her before—what was going to keep him from peeping while she went to a room—and where was his room? From what she could see the parts of the house she could see it was very tiny looking on the inside but looks huge outside…

Rushing out of the bathroom with a bundle of clothes in her hands and her shoes she dove into the first room she could find. Flicking the light switch with her elbow she saw a king sized bed—a huge desk and a large picture window there was a seat built in and then built in book shelves that dominated the wall the window was on… floor to ceiling. 

She had found her bedroom…wait. This still sounded too good to be true her host—Brent had not told her about this arrangement she hadn’t signed anything binding either…

“You know I am surprised you stayed this long…” the large voice boomed again. She screamed dropped her filthy clothing and clutched the towel to her. 

“Ah—Sorry.” He apologized and dropped his voice to a low roar. 

“C—can you see in here?” she tried to keep the alarmed tone out of her voice but it wasn’t working. He must have cameras! 

“N—no! I just heard the water stop…I’m so sorry—when you get settled well talk—just go to the parlor when you’re done. I know you must be hungry and tired so I promise I won’t keep you long.” 

She could visualize the guy waving his arms and blushing profusely but that was just her own mental image—she was intrigued and now slightly in fear of her wellbeing…he didn’t seem like a bad guy just incredibly awkward. She waited for him to say anything else but his loud rumbling voice never came. Joyce breathed a sigh of relief and flicked her free hand through her hair and realized she was trembling—the other hand had a white knuckle grip on her towel. 

Dropping her clothes in the corner she went towards the set of drawers and started to go through them her cheeks heated up as if she was doing something wrong or the fact she realized she now had no undergarments.   
Opening the drawers she found socks, undershirts, and men’s boxers. Oh god was she in his room? It would be dumb of her to think that he would have women’s clothing right? She would have to accept it for now and go to the store as soon as she had some money from this arrangement.

This was no worse than practically living in the garage when Becky took her in right? Yes this was a lot better she didn’t live in a garage for Pete’s sake and she wasn’t homeless either. She spied the closet grabbed a few of the items and went inside. She didn’t think he was a peeping tom but she was not going to take the chance either.

The closet was huge—a walk in with tons of men’s clothes…well at least there was a variety. Maybe he was expecting a man as a roommate? She decided to just wear a pair of draw string shorts over her boxers and grabbed some forgotten rock tee in the back of the closet and presented herself. Fingering her hair again she managed the soppy locks and took her towels back to the bathroom. Leaving the soiled clothes for later in her room, she needed to ask him where the laundry room was.

Walking down the steps barefoot she felt like he was going to suddenly appear again and she went to the right off the stairs and found a modest kitchen, through the dining room, and thank god the washroom. Opening the fridge her stomach growled again wincing at the pain it caused her she spied the contents. Expecting to find expired milk and some rotten lunch meat she found she was wonderfully surprised.

Everything imaginable was in there…she didn’t know where to start. After some mental breakdowns of joy she settled on a sandwich she didn’t want to overload her stomach and then barf all over the place she had to prove to this guy she was not some worthless homeless girl who needed a place to crash. She—she didn’t want to be that kind of person anymore. 

Joyce ate quickly and then put her plate in the sink to take care of later. Walking over to the parlor—or the living room she flicked the switch on and took a seat on the sofa. Cleared her throat and spoke up. “Brent?”

“Ah there you are well I hope everything is to your liking.” He beamed. 

Joy looked around the room and again there was no one—she was hallucinating wasn’t she? She rubbed the back of her neck and studied the space harder was she losing her mind there was a disembodied human voice in the room with her loud and startling but no physical body or speaker to represent it. 

“I have to be losing my mind…” she spoke out loud she might as well own this insanity thing.

“What?”

“I’m in a haunted house or tripping on something too diabolical that I am having a lucid conversation with a ghost…or invisible man.”

“I know it seems strange now but—well let’s not worry about that right now shall we?”

Who says shall we anymore? She rubbed her face she knew that sandwich was not a hallucination that had been all too real. 

“Well can I ask a few questions?”

“Sure—“

“Not that I am not grateful for this hospitality and all but…”

“You are interested in the money…right?” he sounded annoyed.

“Hey now—don’t put words in my mouth…money is great and all but I noticed something—or somethings…”

“Which are?”

“Well the house—it seems rather small compared to what I saw outside…”

“Ah well, the house has been in the family for a long time—and with it just being me now some of it has fallen to disrepair and it’s not safe for human occupation at the moment. It’s in the process of some renovations.”

“Oh—“

“Don’t be shy—you said somethings…”

“Well that explains the unlived in feel and the lived in feel I got from here…”

“I have been ill recently can’t keep up with the dust bunnies and all.”

“I’m sorry to hear that you are ill…is there anything I can do?”

“Well no not right now all I need is rest.”

“Was there someone here before me—the bedroom I was in had a lot of recent clothes in it…”

“You found Joel’s room…” he sounded distant.

“Joel?”

“My brother—deceased…a few weeks ago I’m afraid.”

“Oh my god…”

“No—its ok he was sick too, we were taking care of one another for a long time—he was the reason there was an ad in the paper, he said when he died he didn’t want me to be alone…I had our physician Vincent pull it after the first visitor—seems like I missed one.”

Not only was she free loading off this sick man who had lost his family but she was now a burden! She was stunned silent eyes wide Joyce slapped her hands over her face and leaned back in the couch—“I feel like such an idiot.” She muffled the cry.

“Oh come on don’t be like that!” he cried out causing a tremor to go through the house. She yelped sitting up and looked around wildly his voice had caused the house to—shake? “Sorry.” He whispered. 

She felt suddenly sick to her stomach she was wearing his dead brother’s clothes… “M—maybe I should leave—god this is horrible. I had no idea—I should have known this wasn’t real.”

“I—I won’t keep you against your will—but maybe Joel was right I needed someone to talk to—needed a roommate…I’m willing to give it a try if you are.” 

She paled—she looked like a ghost herself she was starting at the ceiling for some reason while she answered him. “ You might not want me to stay—since I’m damaged goods…”

He chuckled. “You might not want to stay after you meet me…” 

“Wha—what does that mean?”

“Might as well get it over with…take the hall by the stairs at the end there is a door go through it, it’s where I am.”

“Wh—where you are?”

“Yes. If you decided to stay after that then I will make sure you have a comfortable life here money and all.”

She sighed leaning forward to place her elbows on her knees. “Look I know what you might be thinking—since I’m…homeless and all—but I didn’t respond to the ad just for money.”

“Then why did you?” the voice sounded shocked.

“I don’t know really it was like a little ray of hope…I found it in a gutter and it felt like I needed to come here.”

“So—divine intervention huh? Sorry if I offend but I don’t believe in that sort of thing…why he did this to me and why he would take my family away the only one who really would accept me for what I was.”

“I call it fate take it how you like—“ she smirked. 

“Alright so will fate take you to the door you came in with or through one you have never been through?”


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2 Different perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking through the door holds some big surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this story has already gotten a lot of hits already! Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to check my little story out. I hope you enjoy this next Chapter :) I apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling issues. I proofread my own works so it takes some time and there is a chance I might miss something. So please bear with me.

She got up taking that as her cue and walked to the hallway, she looked down the hall where the door she had never been though sat and then to the door she came in with. With all the weird circumstance she wanted to head out the front door…but she was also curious about this Brent guy and what he was suffering from that he said she might not want to stay after she saw him…her stomach was in knots she was raised better than to just “eat and run” so she couldn’t just shower and eat then disappear into the night—she had to meet her host. She had to at least see Brent face to face. 

She walked the hall and placed her hand on the knob when she got to it. She noticed the door frame here was slightly elongated as if meant for a taller person. The knob a little higher. She shrugged it off as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end the unease she had felt when she first walked in was back full force as she turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

She was greeted by a blinding light for a moment as she eyes adjusted from the dark hall to the bright room. She shielded her eyes and felt like that she was in a huge space. Like gymnasium huge. As the harsh light didn’t bite into her eyes she opened them and then felt like she had walked through the twilight zone. 

She was in a giant living room… furniture towered over her—was this some sort of joke? Blinking and looking around owlishly she noticed even the carpet fibers were supersized, oh yeah someone defiantly slipped her something and she was on the loony train! What made it even more perfect than the giant carpet fibers was the giant man sitting on the sofa across the several football field length room…

Wait what? She threw her eyes back over to him and allowed them to focus—a giant man—maybe her age or slightly older she had no idea she was horrible with age guessing he could be old enough to be her father. He gave a small smile and then she realized he was real! The giant stood up next and she felt her heart simply explode in her chest.

He noticed her sheer terror and stayed rooted. “It’s ok—please don’t run, you are safe.” 

No it was talking to her… voice booming she covered her ears—he was—a—a—

“Joyce it’s me Brent—you have been talking to me for a few hours.” He raised his hands up to show he meant no harm.

Joyce was against the wall—this was not happening—holy crap what was she on? Did—did he slip something into the food in the fridge was this some sort of entrapment thing? Her eyes started to water as she hiccupped watching him take a step towards her, she didn’t realize her breathing was so erratic. She was keeping it together pretty nice so far—she hadn’t screamed yet that was a plus right? 

“Look Joyce—can I call you Joy?” he was trying to keep her calm or distracted she wasn’t sure as she took a huge gulp of air she could feel the ground shaking with each of his steps. She nodded her mind was slowly grinding down to a halt— “Ok Joy—I’m going to kneel down so you don’t strain your neck ok? Y—you don’t have to be so scared I’m not going to hurt you I promise.”

The giant lowered as Joyce pressed her back further into the wall it felt like one or the other was going to give out. Two massive knees plopped down on either side before her as she let out a yelp and cowered she collapsed to the ground covering her head with her arms. 

“Aww—Joy.” He seemed so hurt by her actions. She looked up god he was huge. He slumped his shoulders his eyes were covered by the long ebony bangs that hung shaggy around his face. “I knew no one else could understand.” He reached forward and she screamed, he winced, and she made herself jump as he gently reached over her and took the door knob in his pointer finger and thumb with such care he opened the door she was cowering next to…he opened it. “I—I can’t stand seeing you like this…just go.” It sounded like he was close to tears as well and she bolted running so blindly she exited the room and slipped on the rug landing hard on her shoulder she cried out again and went to scramble up. 

He saw it all and felt his heart wither… Brent knew she would be gone in a matter of minutes…why was he dumb enough to think that some stranger would accept him—he was alone and would die that way…he wanted to go in the next room and confront her. His condition only allowed him to be around normal size for a few minutes…maybe half an hour. All he would do is terrify her more plus changing back always hurt—the pain was like punishment for him rejecting his real body.

She didn’t make it out the front door; she was down the hall sobbed loudly there huddled up her knees to her forehead as she let her mind catch up with what was going on around her. She stayed like that her aching shoulder nagging her till her tears stopped and the image of his huge face wrought with pain at her reaction of his bore into her. 

She got to her feet achy and looked at the door it was closed… she felt a spark of determination wash over her. She couldn’t treat him like that—sure he was different but wasn’t acceptance what they pounded into you in grade school and beyond? She was a walking contradiction…accept him—scream when he comes close to you! Her mind chastised her again and she found herself at the door again her hand on the handle with grimace she gave it a twist and shoved it open. 

Her eyes adjusted quicker this time as she barreled into the space the door slammed behind her as she darted across the carpet…

Brent was in self loath mode—he had gone to his bedroom and sulked for a while and was now coming out to his living room again when he heard a yelp. He looked down just in time to see his foot was going to land on top of the girl who he thought he just terrified into a sobbing mess on his floor.

“Oh shit!” he bellowed as he jerked to the side slamming into the hallway wall and causing a few tremors to go through the house. She darted away from him as he fell to the ground and the force knocked her off her feet she slammed into the fluffy carpet surface. She was almost collected in his fall—that would have spelt death for her…he had rounded the corner so quickly for someone so large and it startled her—the foot coming at her was worse though. 

She yelped and he jerked away falling to the floor… that was terrifying, it felt like the world was breaking apart she turned to face him shaking again like a leaf and saw his surprised sapphire eyes wide and staring at her. “J—Joy?”

She blinked at him catching her breath.

“Oh my god did I hurt you? Are you hurt!” he shouted and she covered her ears. He was on his hands and knees next she tried to keep the fear out of her features…”I—It’s dangerous to walk in here…” she spied his hand open on either side of her to her they were a far distance away but to him they were hovering around her. “Let me put you on the table or the sofa—I why did you come back?”

“I—I overreacted…I came to apologize—it’s just that I was over—overwhelmed.”

“Don’t apologize—joy. Can I pick you up? I will be more graceful than I was a moment ago… promise.” He gave a weak smile and she eyed his hands…Oy…she should have known this was going to happen.

“Uh—f—fine.”

They were suddenly there. “You don’t know how excited I am—you really stayed the first one ran out he didn’t even step through the door.” She was scooped up nestled between his palms as he got to his knees. “Ok here we go.” Then he got to his feet. She gave out a startled Eep never liking roller-coaster as a kid this felt too much like one now. She grabbed a thumb for support as he made his way in to his kitchen…

“Were gonna have to come up with a system if you are going to come over here—so I can keep a look out for you.”

He wanted her to come back…she was seriously considering running after apologizing… “So let’s get to know one another better! I bet you have tons of questions now.” he beamed as he deposited her on the kitchen table and then sat down in a chair facing her dropped his arms to the surface and then placed his chin on them watching her. 

“Y—yeah you have no idea.” She almost fell over when he did that. 

“Can I ask you some things?”

“Of course.” She sat down facing him trying to have a mental disconnect. 

“Are you under twenty years old?” Brent asked that smile widening…

“Eighteen will be nineteen in the fall.”

“Are you in trouble?”

“T—trouble?” she asked seeing his expression darken and felt her pulse quicken. 

“You know, on the run or something?”

“You watch too much TV.” She snorted loosing herself for a moment and forgetting she was sitting on the table of a giant…so this explained why the house was so damn huge and the parts she was in were –tiny. 

He shrugged “Had to ask. So how did you get here—at my door step I mean.”

“Oh well that’s uh—“

“Oh! If it’s painful you don’t have to tell me. I don’t want to put that kind of pressure on you.” 

“I’ll tell you this I had a falling out with my parents they told me to grow up so I moved out…got in with a friend who spoke a good word for me and I crashed in their garage…they were not the most savory people and one night the cops came and we ran some of them got caught. I slipped out and have been homeless ever sense.”

“Wh—why didn’t you go back home?”

“They wanted me to grow up—so I did.” She lowered her head and rubbed her arm. 

“Huh—you did? I can’t tell.” He teased her trying to make her laugh he extended his pinky finger and poked her in the arm. She yelped and fell back not expecting it. “Oh sorry!”

“Its fine…” she sat back up. “Ok it’s my turn now…”

“Sure shoot.”

“How are you a giant…”

“Maybe I should have opened up with that one.” He snorted. “It’s sort of the elephant in the room.”

“Make that more like a blue whale…or a cruise ship.” 

He winced. “Come on have a heart—I’m not that big.” Was he? “No one knows why I turned out this way I wasn’t born a giant—I’m sure mom was happy about that.” He snorted rolling his eyes.

“I bet.” 

“It started when I hit puberty—and it never stopped.”

“Wait—never?”

“Well it did of course, I’m still indoors right!” he was irritated.

“True, I won’t interrupt again.” She covered her mouth as if she had spoken a swear word. 

He dropped his head on his arms again and let out a huge sigh, it sounded like a tornado. He decided to speak to the floor… “Your parents told you to grow up—mine wanted me to stop. I grew away from everyone—my friends and family—my parents tolerated it—my brother was the one who was the voice of reason. He was the one who was always there for me when I loathed myself—or my parents started to fight about this and that…I know it wasn’t easy to take care of a giant. A monster.”

“You are not a monster.” She blurted and he looked up giving her a skeptical look. 

“This from the girl who screamed when I opened a door for her.” he huffed.

“Hey that’s not fair—I was taken by surprise! How would you feel if our roles were reversed or something, you can sit there and tell me that you wouldn’t have been afraid at all?!” 

His expression wasn’t changing…was he being serious he would be fine if she were a giant and he was human sized. It was like he was thinking or something she started to feel uncomfortable as if he had stepped out for some reason.

“I’m sorry you are right—I never looked at it from a different perspective before.” he suddenly spoke causing her to jump and he shook his head. “What’s your next question?”

“Brent what happened to your family—I mean they built this huge side of the house—and then what happened to them?”

“Well mom and dad worked themselves to the bone my dad was an engineer and my mom an architect so it wasn’t like we didn’t have money—fact was they were the best in their fields so they didn’t have to worry about me much—or be around. My big brother was the one to stick around he passed from cancer… my parents well they got old came home for a retirement and slowly faded away—my dad had Dementia and mom had Alzheimer’s. They didn’t even know each other when they died…or remember their giant son—which I think is a bit of a plus for them.”

He shrugged and then looked back down at Joyce who had tears in her eyes. “Uh Joyce are you ok?”

“God that’s horrible…to think your parents forgetting you or you being happy about it is “ok”…it’s so sad.”

He blushed, he had no idea what to do—he made her cry he never wanted her to be upset like this—they were just swapping stories...getting to know one another…smooth move Brent. “H—hey it’s ok no need to cry!” 

“I’m just exhausted—I normally am not the emotional type…didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Scare me—yeah you have done that twice today!”

“Twice?”

“When I thought I was going to stomp you—and now... “

“Oh…I guess I shouldn’t just walk in then…”

“How about we talk about it in the morning? Also I wanted to discuss the living arrangements…if you are deciding to stay that is?”

“I—am staying.” It was like she had to choke on the words to get them out of her throat. She was still on the fence, but after hearing his story she wanted to help him. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, I think we both need each other.” Her face reddened as she spoke the words and it was mirrored in his face as well.

She was scooped up again with no warning as she clutched to his fingers in desperation. She had a feeling he wouldn’t let her fall but it was such a novel sensation she was still terrified to think of how high up in the air she was. He set her down by her door after kneeling and crouching down low. She used a massive fingertip to steady herself and turned looking back at him. 

“You know I noticed something—well I am guessing since I haven’t seen your home…but is this door the only one out…are you—trapped here?”

“That is the only door…” 

“Then how do you get out?” she felt a tremor of fear go through her—was he really trapped in here?

“Well that’s my little secret.” He winked and climbed to his knees, then up on his tree trunk legs…she gasped looking up and up Joyce was against the door trying to see his face but at this distance it was lost in an ocean of torso and red wood tree trunks it was like standing next to a sky scrapper. She felt that fear come back full force as she shut her eyes and felt her body shake again…no this was still Brent… “Have a good night Joyce.” 

He hadn’t noticed her terrified expression quaking in her borrowed clothes as she dashed out of the room with a quick good night of her own and closed the door. Leaning heavy on it she was heaving in and out as if she had been running a marathon. Oh god she didn’t know if she would ever get over that…to think that someone that massive could exist…Joyce was a little shocked he was so nice, wouldn’t having that kind of power and looming over people so much make him see people as insignificant—that he was god like and could smash and take whatever he wanted? 

She decided to walk through house a little to let her racing heart come back to roost. She spied a TV in the living room but wasn’t too interested in vegging on the couch she went back upstairs and walked the long hall passing Joel’s room no her room now and checking on the others. 

She found another bedroom and entering it she had a feeling it was Brent’s old room. She saw the trophies—what looked like hundreds of them lined the shelves and walls…in swimming, track, attendance, science awards…she felt awe struck…and dumb.   
Rubbing her arms uncomfortably she wondered what he could have been if he wasn’t a giant—probably a doctor or some great scientist—“And look at me I dropped out of high school to move in with a friend—party and have fun while people like Brent were busy studying and having dreams of being something more.”

She left the room turning out the light and softly closing the door behind her. She decided that was enough snooping for the day and went back to Joel’s room after brushing her teeth which again she was over thankful for and dove into bed.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3: It wasn’t a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t a dream and Joyce feels like she has fallen down the rabbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok another chapter I wanted to thank those who have taken the time to read this story and the Kudos I have received! You guys are awesome.

She woke up pretty late and it was acceptable, considering all she went through last night and weeks prior. She groaned feeling exhausted even though she slept like the dead. Having a bed did wonders. It took a bit for her to realize exactly what happened last night and determine what was a dream and what was reality—unfortunately it was all reality…

Her heart was uneasy as she sat up and listened—as if she could sense Brent’s presence. Slipping out of the covers she was half expecting for him to call out to her greet her and when no one did she started to feel a different unease—maybe this was all a dream and she was squatting in some house? Maybe she really had lost her mind? Walking to the window she noticed it was cloudy out—rain hit the window glass in a soft rattle of white noise. She was happy she had a roof over her head, she looked back to her clothes in the corner heaped in a pile and scooped them up. They really needed to be washed and she really needed a bra and women’s underwear. 

As she left the room shutting the door behind her she heard movement down the hall—heard a voice talking to someone. 

“Bring in those boxes and set them in the living room. I need to go speak to the owner I will be back in a minute.” 

Her heart stopped he was looking for the owner! “Oh shit Brent!” 

That got the man’s attention he looked like he blew out of Wall Street and he was not happy to see Joyce on the top of the stairs… 

“Who are you?” he snarled the man was in his fifties dressed like a lawyer and had a scowl to scare any hard ass on the street. 

“I—uh…”

“Who authorized you to be here?!”

“Uh…”

“You better answer me before I call the police!” He started up the stairs as she panicked could she make it back to Joel’s room before he caught her? 

“Mark come on stop it!” she heard Brent’s voice but it wasn’t Brent it couldn’t be. It looked just like him but he was so much smaller—well smaller relatively speaking—the man loomed at what she could think was an eight foot height. She blinked shocked as the man winked at her. 

“Brent?”

“This is my cousin she is staying with me for a while it’s why I purchased all the extra items…no need to give her the third degree.” He snorted rolling his eyes as “Mark” seemed to relax a degree. 

“So she…” 

“Of course she does. She’s family.” 

“And she is wearing men’s clothes because?”

“Her apartment caught fire a few days ago and I offered to let her stay here for a while… or longer if she wants.” 

That was Brent… what the literal hell was going on…she blinked at him shocked stupid her voice not working as Brent saved her butt from Mark. He soon left the stairs with Brent. “SO you wanted to discuss some of the work I had planned?” 

“Yes I wanted to tell you how crazy you are.” 

“Oh come on the old place needs an upgrade! Step in my office so we can talk more freely. Hey Joy—the delivery guys should be done in a few, I left the payment in an envelope on the kitchen island. Grab it when they are done and let them have it before they leave. Thanks!” he walked tossing his arm over Marks shoulders and led him along. He gave her a saddened smiled at her shock and then disappeared down the hall. 

The small audience was watching them all as she cleared her throat. “Uh let me get these in the wash and I will get that envelope for you.” Her face was as red as a beet as she scurried down the steps and into the washroom she saw the night before. Like usual everything one could need in the laundry room was ready for her use. She wondered why he kept this all stocked up and tidy when he couldn’t even live on this side of the house… or so she thought, she was confused why didn’t he meet her at the door when she first came here yesterday? He could change size…she wondered for how long or maybe he could whenever he wanted to and he just chose more times than not to be a giant? 

Starting her clothes while thinking of this she went into the kitchen spied the envelope and went to hand it over to the guys who had just finished loading up the living room with huge boxes…wow he had bought a lot of things…

They quickly left and she was again alone in the house. Walking into the living room she quickly skimmed the boxes…these were mostly clothing stores… some she wasn’t familiar with and the boxes were huge—she pulled at the tape and opened one… she about lost it… her face turned beet red as she looked in spying a massive pair of underwear….oh god!

“Joyce I see you are—“Brent started startling her as Mark finished. 

“…Nosey.”

“S—sorry!” she spun from the box as he walked up to it seeing what she had been looking at.

“Haha you found my… underwear…” he trailed off a little shocked and his own face turned a bit pink. “Heh—you want to help me shove these towards the back room?”

“S-Sure.” 

“Alright you want to help Mark?”

“No—I will be leaving I have some items to look over concerning your requests.” 

“Oh—well see you later then.” He waved him off glad he decided not to stay. When the door closed Brent and Joyce watching him go he sighed. “That was a close one.”

“Wha—“ she turned back shocked. 

“Oh well this is my little secret I was talking about—it doesn’t last long so we need to hurry…” she could see sweat beaded on his brow. 

“Are you not feeling well?” she got behind a box and started to shove as he pulled. 

“Well it’s not exactly a painless experience when I revert back.”

“Revert back!” 

“No need to shout—“ he chuckled. “Come on we have a bit of boxes to move no need to get stuck moving them on your own.”

“H-how long?”

“I get about thirty minutes to an hour. We can talk later.” 

“A—alright.” 

“No need to be afraid I’m not going to suddenly shoot up all at once.” 

“Oh well uh—t—that’s now what I was worried about.” 

“Really?” the first box was almost to the door. 

“I mean if it’s painful why shrink down—this sounds so weird.” 

“Well Mark is the head of a pharmaceutical research company.” 

~*~*~*

It didn’t take them long to get the boxes to the door and soon Brent excused himself his condition seemed to worsen—he looked pale and almost like he had come down with something. She had so many questions—she wanted to ask him all about what just happened here…about Mark and the orders—and why he seemed to have gobs and gobs of money…wait rude—she didn’t need to ask about the money—but she knew that Mark was going to be a thorn in her side. 

She didn’t hear from him for the rest of the day…so the two boxes Brent had told her didn’t need to go back—the two normal sized ones were hers. She had spent the day finishing up washing her clothes from off the street she came in. and went through the boxes in the living room. 

The TV was going in the background as she milled through the items—her breakfast and lunch long forgotten she was starting to get hungry, the side effects of getting up late, she was shocked at what she found in there. All sorts of undergarments…how did he know her size? The bras at least were sports ones so that didn’t need to be as specific as underwear…her face darkened it was like he had spied on her. 

The clothing was spot on too—either this was all due to lucky guessing on his part of someone looked into it for him. She shivered as a bit of fear resurfaced—then she got to thinking on Brent when he was closer to human size, he had a very handsome face—would be considered drop dead gorgeous to any woman. He was well built and those piercing eyes. It had all been lost on her when he was a giant she was too scared to notice she guessed…

“Brent?” she called up to the ceiling and received no answer. She felt worry wash over her should she go over there and check on him? He said it was a somewhat uncomfortable process…how long did it take would he be out of it for a while? 

She talked herself out of it for now she didn’t want to disturb him or be in the—dare she think it—squish zone. Thinking back to that she got sick to her stomach he almost stepped on her…she put a hand over her mouth to prevent losing the contents of her stomach. To think that even the slightest pressure or wrong move could kill her when she was anywhere near him. 

She turned off the TV and gathered up the clothes and her from the dryer and rushed upstairs she had to put some of her things away maybe change back into her well-worn clothes so she wasn’t wearing Joel’s anymore. She kept the hoodie it was sort of a comforting presence for her now. 

She changed and put the clothes on the empty desk by the window and turned back to the closet. Could she really just take Brent’s deceased bothers items down and take over? She looked around the room this whole space belonged to a memory—to his brother. She sighed and sat down on the corner of the bed. She had no problem sleeping in the bed last night…

“Ugh what should I do?” she asked aloud not expecting anyone to answer her and for a few seconds that was the case till she heard Brent’s voice suddenly boom above her. 

“Joyce don’t worry about his things. I already talked to Mark and he said he would get some movers in here to clean up.”

She yelped falling from the bed. 

“Sorry.”

“W—why do you want to pack up his memory?” she blurted that was totally rude. 

“He’s been gone a while—and there is no reason to keep his room made like he’s going to come home one day. I have to face facts Joel is gone.” 

“I don’t want to be the reason why you have to put it away—by the way how are you feeling?”

“Pretty crappy like I got the Flu—should have run its course by tomorrow morning. Just achy and sore.”

“Why do you do it then?”

“I have to leave once and a while.” He sighed. “Later on you should come over here. So we can talk more.” 

“You’re so calm about all this…”

“How else can I be? It doesn’t help me to be upset or angry all the time about it. I can’t really change who I am can I?” he sounded irritated. 

“I don’t mean to be rude about it. I just—this is so—I don’t know.” She finally gave up.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not used to someone toughing it out.”

“It’s not toughing—I considered you a friend.” Heck he was the only person to give her the time of day since she was out on the streets after the cops busted the house. 

“That was fast…” he chuckled.

“Well—I—uh.”

“I’m messing—its fine Joyce—and I am glad you consider me a friend.”

Her face burned. “Let me get something to eat and then I will come over.” 

“Alright I will be on the couch so I can see you come in.” 

She nodded and left the room grabbing something light she saw apples and oranges in the fridge and opted for an apple, she was quickly padding back to the hall and massive side of the house as if it was nothing—she kept telling herself it was nothing. Because if she thought about it too much she was going to lose it again.


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4: Twenty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce ventures over to the other side of the house and tries to get over her fear and get some questions answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up. Hope you enjoy!

Opening the door she allowed her eyes to adjust and took a few deep breaths before she felt the shuttering of massive feet on carpet. She looked up just as his face left her view and he started to kneel. Keep it together everything is fine. Instead of snatching her up like in the hall he offered her his outstretched hand—she blinked taking it all in. wow he wasn’t just grabbing her. 

“What are you waiting for?”

“Nothing.” She gave a weak smile taking a bite of apple then approaching his massive digits. “Thanks for not just grabbing me.”

“I would never do that.” 

“I don’t want to upset you but—it’s hard to see you so nice…”

“WHAT?”

She winced covering her ears. “No not like that—what I mean is being so immense—I would think someone would be less considerate you know to someone like me.”

“That’s ridiculous.” He growled lifting her up and bringing her to his face. “I’m not a monster.”

“I—I know that I mean—it’s hard to explain.” Her face turned as red as a beet and she sighed rubbing it to hide from his look—it was a bit unnerving being this close. 

“So you think I should or could be a bully?” he walked back into the kitchen/ dining room and set her back on the tables surface taking a seat and watching her—she could see the paleness to his skin. He looked like he was still in a lot of pain.

“You are the first giant person I met—please go easy on me and the assumptions.” She rubbed her neck other hand still occupied with apple. 

“I should say the same thing.” He rolled his eyes. “You are the first non-related tiny person I had to deal with… well except Mark I guess he was the first.”

“I didn’t mean you are a monster or should be one…” she sighed he was so sensitive about being massive her constant questions were going to be annoying. 

“I know.” He sighed. “So what did you think of me suddenly showing up on the other side of the house?”

“You were still big…” 

He chuckled. “I guess so.”

“Do you miss it?” she asked genuinely curious, it had to be lonely being a giant—living inside most of your life not being able to go outside often because the after effects were uncomfortable and made you feel bad.

“I do sometimes.” 

“Only sometimes?”

“Yeah—“

“So how did you do it?”

“Like is said before Mark is into medicine—owns a company and they are doing research into my condition. So far I’m the only person who has this disease this advanced.”

“Disease— being a giant is a disease?”

“Yes, they call it gigantisms—but it’s not really the same thing, my condition is not caused by a tumor or an abnormality of my pituitary gland. And my condition does not cause me advanced health problems. My growth is what they call to scale—every part or my body every organ is larger. So I don’t have problems with my nervous system or my heart. My red blood cells are larger so I don’t have issues oxygenizing my blood.”

“Wow.”

“As for shrinking down they came up with this sort of wonder pill—sci-fi I know but it works somehow but it’s very spotty on how long it lasts it is what they are looking into. I get a pretty decent amount of money for being their lab rat. On top of my job of course. And my inheritance and managing that correctly.”

“You have a job?”

“Yes I teach introductory Architecture design at the college down the street. All online so I never need to visit the campus and when it’s absolutely necessary I have the pills.”

“W-wow.” 

“I skype or face time with students who have questions—since my side of the house is to scale no one is the wiser.” He beamed. “I have pre-recorded lectures and the like so it’s not so difficult to keep up with it. Plus with the world being online and connected I can do all my shopping and ordering online. Mark runs interference when a delivery comes in and he doesn’t mind it at all.” 

“Is that why he freaked out when he saw me this morning?” 

“Yes with all the excitement yesterday I forgot to call him and let him know I had a house guest. I explained some things to him. But as far as he is concerned you are my cousin.”

“That works for me.” She smiled having taken the time while listening to his story to finish her food. 

“So what are you planning on doing now?” he smiled softly down at her and she felt a jolt of panic go through her.

“Uh—w—well I don’t plan on leeching or anything…” she gulped looking up at him and he realized what he had just non-verbally implied. 

“Oh uh that’s not what I mean!” he raised his hands from the table and waved them as if she were going to hit them—the movement startled her as she jumped up backing away from him. “I—I’m sorry.” 

“I can get a job—“ her voice wavered. 

“I’m not forcing you to do anything—I was just curious if you had a hobby or something you wanted to pursue.”

“I…” a hobby…something she wanted to pursue…she never thought about it after dropping out of school to live in a garage to party… “I am too much of a screw up to go back to school…I don’t have a hobby.”

“My brother was a bit of a book worm—has books on all sorts of things up in his room. You are welcome to skim though those if you have a spare moment maybe something will spark your interest.” 

“You must think I’m an idiot…”

“No—why would I think that?”

“Because I didn’t finish school.” She looked away from him… she sounded so stupid now. What was wrong with her what was she thinking?

“Joyce—I don’t think you are an idiot. But if you ever wanted to go back to school I would be behind you one hundred percent.” 

“That’s sweet of you.” She still felt like a moron…she should have never mentioned it to him. She had basically told him her whole life story as screwed up as it was…she was nothing but trash. 

“Hey do you want to watch a movie or something? I feel like I’m interrogating you and I’m starting to feel bad.”

She laughed. “Sure.”

“Only TV is in the bedroom I hope you don’t mind.” 

Her face dusted red but she smiled anyways. “No of course not.” 

He offered his hand again and she climbed aboard. She had a feeling he liked this part a bit too much and tried to ignore the pulse she was feeling under her body through his hand…

“So what kind of movies do you like?”

“I haven’t seen anything current in a long time…” she admitted her face turned red again… 

“Comedy, action, horror?”

“Uh…I will let you pick.”

He picked horror…crap. More like a proverbial blood bath—and in one scene literal. She felt sick she kept her composure for the most part but was quickly losing ground it was easier hiding her reactions and emotions from him as he sat up in the bed. He had opted to dangle his legs over the side of the bed to allow her some space at the foot of it to watch the TV, he didn’t want to crowd her but from his vantage point he could tell he picked the wrong movie. He enjoyed horror movies, the crazy plots and exaggerated massacres, not to mention the hopeless stupidity of the actors characters as they ran from the psycho or killer. 

Joyce was already nervous around him and now he was watching this crud on to her a massive screen was probably putting her on edge. He didn’t want to scare her and here he was doing just that. “Hey you not enjoying this huh?” he suddenly paused the movie which caused her to jump sky high. She spun around and gave a meek no. 

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t want to be a buzz kill.” 

“Does anyone even say buzz kill anymore?” he smirked. “What do you want to watch?”

“I—I am not current on anything. I don’t have a hobby and I am a loser ok?” 

He froze seeing she was greatly upset, all of a sudden he had no idea what to do. He shut the TV off and set the remote down giving her an uncomfortable look. “I didn’t mean to upset you…”

“You didn’t I’m just—I feel like… never mind.” She turned away from him slumping her shoulders she normally wasn’t this emotional. This whole situation was weird, none of this should be possible…Giants were fantasy not reality. She could barely tell what direction was up anymore. 

“Is it because of me?”

“No.” she shook her head frustrated with herself. “I’m just mad at myself I guess.” She sighed sinking further into the super plush blanket it had on his bed. “I wasted so much of my life I just don’t know what to do with it now.” 

“It’s going to take time. No one is rushing you.” He offered. 

“I mean look at you and then look at me. You have had a bad hand dealt and you are thriving, while I basically curled up and died.” 

“Hey come on. No need to beat down on yourself like that. You didn’t curl up and die.” 

“I could have gone home… but I didn’t want to hear the “I told you so” and the “are you ready to grow up now…” I ran, and I haven’t contacted my parents since I left…they probably think I’m dead in a ditch somewhere.”

“If you are that worried about them then contact them.”

“I can’t they would think I’m a failure—which I am but I refuse to have them see me like this.”

“Joyce I think you are looking for an argument and I don’t want to give it to you—you are the only one who can change you. If you want to change then you will do it. If you don’t you will stay the same. And from my perspective you already took that first step to change when you answered the ad.” 

She turned back to him…he was so mature—well then again he had to grow up and face facts a lot earlier than she did… she was basically a brat. How old was he really? He held a steady job, seemed decent with finances—since he was managing his inheritance. He was right though she took a step towards the right direction coming here. She wanted change and she got it. Now she needed to take this opportunity and do something with it. 

“Your right.” she finally agreed. “I’m a little out of shape when it comes to conversations.” She gave a weak smile. 

“Then consider me practice.” 

“I was thinking—is there anything I need to do when Mark is here—or you said there was someone one else who knew about you Vincent was it.. He was or is your physician right?”

“When they are around the less you say the better. Vincent comes around once in a while since Mark took over with the pharmaceutical company he pushed Vincent away who was a friend of my father’s. The first one to look into my condition. Like I said Mark is ok with you being here now.”

“Alright.”

“You don’t have to worry about them. You don’t have to worry about anyone.” He offered her the comfort and she took it a smile growing on her face. 

“I never had someone who was looking out for me. I appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome.” He blushed clearing his throat masking it as a cough into his fist. 

“You know before when you asked me what I thought of you coming into the other side of the house?”

“Yeah?”

“I was shocked—I wasn’t sure who I was seeing I knew it was you but I couldn’t believe it…”

“That startling huh?”

“No, I just wasn’t expecting it, and you are very handsome.” Her face turned red again as he gawked at her up by the headboard. 

“T—thank you.” 

“You have beautiful blue eyes—I guess I was so scared before and I didn’t notice.”

“I can see that.” He gave a quick nod pushing his hurt feelings aside. He couldn’t blame her for being afraid the first time she saw him. It had to be a great shock to see someone with his condition. But that didn’t make him a monster…thought he knew people saw him that would or would if they saw him on the street. 

“Ok another weird question.” She turned completely around to face him. 

“Yeah?”

“Clothes…how are you getting them?”

“Like you do at a store.” he rolled his eyes crossing his arms. He was messing with her but she took it as offense. 

“I highly doubt that big and tall section has your size in there catalogue.” She gave him a sour look.

He chuckled. “Well no—Mark’s assistant does those sorts of orders for him.”

“So Mark is basically like a caregiver—or liaison or something for you?”

“You are awfully curious about Mark…” he leaned forward on the bed looking down at her as she leaned back not liking the looming feeling he was washing over her.

“Sorry—I.”

“Don’t sweat it. I knew taking a roommate that I would have a lot of questions to answer. I’m sure you are curious about food too…”

“Uh—n—no.”

“I eat normal food just in massive quantities…well massive to you.” He sat back. “All the furniture and items in this side of the house were created for me by manufacturers. They got in a lot of Ripley’s believe it or not world’s largest list.” He chuckled. 

“The amount of money must be out the roof for those sort of things.”

“You are right…I make Mark’s company a ton of money and they in return take care of me as well.”

“What research is he getting off you that would make him tons of money like that?”

“Anything and everything. If you think about it any sort of medicine to supplement has to be magnified a few hundred times to be effective on me. He’s studying things like that…”

“But you are the only person who has this—so I don’t see the market.” Joyce frowned falling to her side looking up at him. This bed was so soft. 

He paused a moment taking it all in… she had a point. Why do all this research on drug potency for a being his size if he was the only one. “You have given me something to think about…”

His cellphone rang as if on cue as Joyce yelped the volume was shattering as she pressed her hands to her ears—she felt the ring reverberate though her body—like it was going to send her insides to jelly. Brent jumped too and quickly grabbed his phone answering it. “Hello—oh Mark…” he put it on speaker motioning for Joyce to be quiet .


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5: Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s never good when I giant loses their temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I totally forgot to post a chapter yesterday! Sorry about that So chapter 5 is up hope you enjoy!

“So what can I do for you today?” he spoke pleasantly.

“I just wanted to let you know that the grounds crew will be there this afternoon. They were told the house is owned by an eccentric shut in and that the grounds are to be kept immaculate. They are also on a payment plan so no one should come up to the door. Unless there is problems and you have your—interesting house guest to take care of that. I will also be letting her take care of package delivery and being the face in the house while she is there.”

Joyce made a face—puffing her cheeks out and folding her arms…what a pompous punk. 

“I don’t appreciate the tone about Joyce…”

“Look I know she is related to you but that doesn’t mean her being there won’t cause issues…” Mark’s tone was iffy—he considered Joyce a pest she was sure of it. She hadn’t even said two words to the man… well complete words she was a bunch of “ums” and “uhs” when they talked. 

“I don’t see how.” Now Joyce looked up meeting his angry eyes that glared at the phone not at her—she had to remind herself that he was pretty unnerving when angry.

“You never mentioned her before—and suddenly she is in your house taking up residence…you never thought to tell me?”

“I don’t see why it’s a big deal…”

“Big Deal…are you serious?” 

“Y—you know what I mean!”

Joyce clamped her hand over her mouth… shit that hurt. She cowered as he seemed to forget she was in the room. 

“We have a good setup going for us right now and an addition of a wild card like your cousin might jeopardize that.” Joyce made a face… was he actually trying to intimidate Brent?

“Are you seriously trying to threaten me?” he echoed her thoughts, the snarl in his voice send a tremor through her it was like watching a volcano about to explode and you were on the foothill of the mountain looking up. 

“I have a lot I can threaten with—without your father getting ahold of me and insuring your health and welfare to me you would be reduced to a giant homeless monster on the street pillaging the local populace for supplies…” he growled. 

“How dare you!” he erupted.

It felt like the earth was going to tear in half and swallow her whole…his voice was so powerful each anger filled syllable felt like it was destroying her on the inside—she was physically ill—not to mention scared out of her life. She curled up in a ball and tensed up squeezing her body up as if to help against the onslaught. There was a gust of wind as Brent snatched the phone off the bed killed the call and chunked the almost movie screen sized phone against the wall as she heard it break apart. Brent then proceeded to get up and start, stomping for him, pacing around his room growling and ranting under his breath. He went to his phone and snarled at the broken screen.

While he was distracted Joyce hoped up shaking like a leaf and rushed to the head board of his bed…she saw a lamp cord hanging close to the bed and she was going to use it to scale down and get the hell out of here before he started tearing his room apart tossing things around.

He noticed the movement a second later and stopped a glare still plastered on his face—but it took one terrified look from Joyce and he suddenly crumbled. “Oh shit—damn it—Joyce…” 

She yelped and booked it faster to the edge of the bed—it was hard on this soft uneven surface—having to scale knee high folds in the material was slowing her down as she was suddenly taken over by a dark shadow of Brent as he huddled over her. 

“I’m so sorry—I overreacted. Come one Joyce don’t make that face… its fine I just lost my temper.” He blocked her path with his hands as she backed up tripping over some folds of material and fell on her ass. He had her now. His hands encroached on her comfort zone and she was soon plummeted into darkness. She tried to control her breathing—and a few moments later he cracked his fingers apart to look down at her. “Are you ok now?”

“I think so—“ she dropped her tear stained face to her knees. She was still huddled in a ball dragging her knees to her chest. 

“I shouldn’t have put that on speaker… but sometimes I really hate that guy…”

“Y—you really freaked me out. Your voice is so loud.” 

“Jesus I must have looked like freaking Godzilla in here or something.”

That little comment brought a shaky smile to her lips. “Oh man...don’t make me laugh—I might throw up.”

“Are you ok, are you hurt?” he opened his hands a bit more and then pulled them away so he could see her better. 

“No—it’s just when you yelled at the phone it felt like my insides were going to go to jelly.” 

“God…” he grunted sinking to his knees and putting his face on the corner of the bed directly in front of her. She yelped jumping back as the bed compressed a bit…she sighed a second later. 

“Its fine—we all lose our tempers once and a while.” She reached out hesitant to touch his shaggy hair. She ruffled it like she would have a discouraged puppy but she wondered if he could even feel it. His sudden jerk back up his eyes pinning her shocked told her a definite yes. She laughed at the weird expression he gave her a mixture between horror and surprise. “I—I didn’t think you would feel that.” she curled her hands to her body as if he would suddenly bite them off. The visual unsettled her enough to look nervous again. 

He chuckled as she felt the “wind” of his breath wash over her blowing her hair—minty like he had just brushed his teeth. Maybe he was paranoid that he would have bad breath when talking to people… “Did you just pat me like a dog?”

“Well it’s not like I can hug you or anything…” 

“I appreciate the gesture.” He smiled. “Just call me Rover.” 

“Ah you don’t want me to call you that… how about Clifford…”

He blinked a few seconds then rocked back on his knees taking a seat to belly laugh face pointing to the ceiling. She hadn’t heard him laugh before—a real belly laugh and while it was a booming thing like thunder she smiled and started to laugh too.   
He laughed so long that he ended up on his back—the resounding thud had knocked her off her feet as she sat on his bed. When he recovered enough he went to get his phone and looked over the cracked face. He sighed that wasn’t going to be a cheap replacement as he sat it down next to Joyce and got to his feet. 

She watched as he set the phone next to her and looked at the massive crack that ran through it. Wow. It was sad to think something that had to cost more than a few sports cars was broken. She stood up and looked over the crack running her hand over the surface. The phone responded lighting up from her touch. 

“Ah I can get it repaired. I will just tell him I dropped it again. They are sort of fragile anyways. can’t life-proof something when you are my size.”

She looked up at him craning her neck pretty far back. “I wish we could spend more time on each other’s level…”

“You mean me at yours.”

“Well it would have to be because I can’t be a giant.”

“True.” He sighed. “I think we could have some fun together…I could show you all the neat places I used to hang out at.”

“How old are you Brent—you seem so mature and older than me…”

“I’m twenty five.” He blinked a little shocked at the question.

“S—seven years.” She frowned. Was that weird? Wait why did she even care?

“Why are you asking that now? Is this like some nervous tic you have?”

“Sorry—and no!” she growled folding her arms. 

“Does the age difference bother you?” he asked not really sure why he even was asking it wasn’t like she liked him or something…besides there was no way he could ever be intimate with someone given his proportions…

“If the size difference didn’t bother me why would age?” Joyce grunted shaking her head…wow he must think she only cared about that one thing.

“I would say the size difference bothered you…” he blinked folding his own arms looking down at her. 

“Oh come on…it would have bothered anyone.” She grunted pinching the bridge of her nose. Damnit she must seem so shallow right now.

“So why are you asking…do you find me attractive or something?” she had mentioned he was handsome and that he had beautiful eyes.

“I think you are very handsome…but what are you implying that I’m trying to—“ her face exploded red…whoa wait. “I—I need to go!” she spun on him fleeing.

“No wait—Joyce.”

“I—I need to go back to the other side of the house and think.” She started towards the “ladder” aka lamp cord to have a hand block her path again. 

“Come on don’t get me wrong.”

“I—I am not.” she tensed. 

“You are scared again…”

She was in a constant state of fear…she lived with a giant…how could you not be scared around someone who could see her on the same scale as a mouse? She was nothing but a pest or dare she think it pet….of a giant human. 

“At least let me get you to the other side of the house.” He sighed defeated. He had to get to his lessons, start answering emails, and look into what had been turned in for the assignment he assigned last week.

“Alright.”

“Come on Joyce you know I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable.” 

“I know it’s just—I don’t want you thinking I’m some slut.” She was sure Mark didn’t believe Brent about their living arrangement saying she was his cousin… and now with that comment.

“Wow—I would never think that. Joyce come on it’s not like you could try anything with me… I mean look at me.” 

They both fell into silence as he scooped her up and took her to the door and she slipped off his fingers and went to leave giving a quick “good night” she had no idea what time it was…it was later she knew but she had said goodnight like she was done with him she winced as she heard a heavy sigh above her and she slipped through the door.


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6: Mark the Meddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations on the new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow already so many hits! I am glad you all liked it so far. :) I think this story is going to be a lot longer than I intended but that's a good news for you guys right? 
> 
> Again sorry for any grammatical errors or atrocious punctuation! I have to proofread on my own when i get spare time, on top of juggling a fulltime job and personal life, and I might miss something here or there. so thank you for being patient with me :)

She screamed the second she looked up to see Mark standing there. 

“What’s wrong?” Brent bellowed making her jump again covering her mouth. 

“Calm down Brent I just startled your cousin here.”

“Why were you lurking in a dark hallway, you creepy vampire!” she clutched her chest trying to reign in her heart.

“Why are you here Mark?” Brent growled through the door. 

“I need to borrow Joyce here for a bit—like I said I was turning over some items to her I need her to know the ins and outs of her position while she is here… there is no reason to free load.”

“That’s none of your business.” Brent snarled. 

“I am not freeloading… I planned on getting a job…”

“So I take it you decided to stay here out of the goodness of your heart.”

“I can’t help the circumstances. And why wouldn’t I stay and help family?”

The door suddenly opened as a massive hand slipped in grabbing Joyce who cried out as she was pulled back inside the room. “You are not borrowing anyone. You want to talk to Joyce you come in here and take care of your business.” He snarled.   
Joyce whimpered this was the first time she was held in his fist and not an open palm… her body forced straight as a board…massive fingers encircled her body—applying an alarming amount of pressure—uncomfortable but not harmful just yet. All it would take would be a cross word from Mark to make him tense… and then she would be a goner. 

Mark walked through the door as if he owned the place and walked towards the kitchen table where they conducted their business. Brent’s office was too cluttered for his liking to deal with the moody man on the many issues he tended to show up for.  
Joyce’s vision blurred as Brent stood—the pressure applied on her body was preventing her from getting in a decent breath—even to call out that he was holding her too tightly…she was losing consciousness…the sudden vertigo threw her over the edge as she passed out in his hand. Brent has just picked up Mark wanting to squeeze the pricks head off but stopped the thought—no that wasn’t the right attitude…he couldn’t respond with violence like that no matter how angry Mark made him. 

“See what I mean?” he barked nodding towards Brent’s other hand to see Joyce out of it. 

“Oh shit.” He opened his hand seeing the almost blue lipped teen in his palm… “Joyce!?”

“This is why you cannot be left to your own devices…you are too dangerous. And this is what I meant by letting someone live with you…” Brent let Mark down on the table’s surface as he slipped Joyce from his grip. Ignoring the older man for a moment.

“Is she ok?” he groaned. “Check for a pulse!”

“No need to shout.” Mark shot him a glare and then went about checking the girl out. “She has a pulse I’m sure she just couldn’t get a breath with how you grabbed her.”

“Crap…” he rubbed his face that was a close one…

“You don’t want another Joel on our hands do we?”

Brent stiffened…that was a low blow. He winced and looked away excusing himself from the table. He walked over to the cupboard and took a glass from it fetching ice from the freezer and got water from the sink. This was not happening how dare he bring up Joel to him…he counted each frantic beat of his heart to calm down—counted each step and then each breath as he took his seat again. 

Taking a swig he closed his eyes exhaling to calm himself and set the glass down near the two miniscule people on his table…funny he never thought of anyone as miniscule before. Or was he this painfully aware of how large he was compared to them. His whole world view had been changed meeting Joyce…seeing her fear and response to him…Mark was used to him. Knew he wouldn’t do any harm. He just assumed Joyce would have been the same way…boy was he wrong. 

“I never wanted to be this way…” He never wanted to be a monster.

“I know—but you have to trust me, trust my company that we are looking out for your best interest. I know you must be lonely—without Joel being here with you but dragging another family member here was a bad choice.”

“I understand that but I’m not kicking her out.” He rubbed the back of his neck resting his elbows on the table…boxing them in a bit. 

“Then I need to talk to her.” Mark assured him. “I am not out to make you feel like a monster. I am trying to be the voice of reason.

“You can do that here.”

“That’s fine.”

Joyce woke up a few minutes later with a killer headache—she was sore and on a flat hard surface. She heard Brent and Mark talking and she sat up bolt upright—causing her to have a horrible head rush she swayed giving a moan as she squeezed her eyes shut.   
“Are you alright?” when she nodded and opened her eyes she was in the presence of a giant fish tank like glass—sweat beaded on the surface she was face to face with massive chunks of ice. She blinked a few times confused. 

“Joyce?” Mark called her name again as she shook her head and looked over to him. 

“Sorry—it’s just…” she trailed off as she took note that Brent was looming over them she spied his massive elbow off to the side of the glass as well as on the other side of them. She felt trapped but kept her wits about her. 

Brent was eerily silent above them as she glanced a look up he seemed calculated and reserved about something—that couldn’t bode well for her. 

“I just wanted to go over a few items like I discussed with Brent over the phone.” 

She didn’t say a word just nodded she knew that Mark had no idea Brent had the call on speaker so she made a face and cleared her throat. “Over a few things?” her mind was not with her she was still trying to get over the fact that Brent has just grabbed her almost killed her after she screamed because of Mark lurking in the dark. 

“You don’t have a job yet do you?” he gave a snort kneeling by her. She remained on the table’s surface not feeling right enough on her feet to stand. 

“W—well I was going to line something up.”

“I am offering you a job, as liaison to Brent.”

“W—what do I have to do?” her voice was so subdued so calm. She wondered how her near death experience was effecting her. She glanced over to Brent’s massive arms again…well-toned and powerful…his grip had been almost unbearable. He had almost killed her…

“Basically some of the tasks I preform for Brent on a daily basis. You will do errands that require a human’s touch. You will receive mail, make orders, and other items you will basically be the face of this house. That will free me up to be more a part of the behind the scenes activities I have been neglecting. Basically Brent will be your boss. What he says goes.”

She looked up again and was greeted with the same calculated face she was unsure of—it looked like he was in deep thought of using a lot of restrain not to toss Mark out the door. Mark must have said something to him to make him so closed off—it was unnerving. He never really focused on her while she was looking up—he was looking past her to the table’s surface…

“Brent—help me down and I will see to the paperwork.” 

He moved as if he was some sort of machine without a word in response to the command and set Mark down on the floor and not see him to the door. He returned back to the stoic looming creature above her once again and waited till he heard the door shut entering the small part of the house and then he focused on Joyce. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I—I don’t know if I have a choice.”

“Of course you do.”

“What’s so bad about it—it’s a job right?”

“You won’t be paid—you are basically signing yourself over to me, and if you sign he will look into your past and will find out you are not my cousin.”

“W—why did you say anything.” 

“Because I don’t have a choice…” he looked away.

“You’re disappointed—what did I do wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything Joyce—I’m not disappointed in you I’m disappointed in myself.”

“Why?”

“I—I don’t want to talk about it.” he suddenly got up from his seat and she took a few steps back. 

“Y—you are just going to leave me here?”

“I will only be a second I need a moment.” 

“Brent?” she called after him as he left her on the tables surface… shit she didn’t want to be here all night. She got up unsteady on her feet as she collapsed, she grunted hitting the wooden surface hard and sighed she was a mess—she glanced around the room and got back up on her feet. She wondered if she could figure out some way to get down. Walking to the glass she used it to steady herself the weird vertigo and light headed feeling was starting to fade as she touched the cold surface of the smooth glass...this thing was much larger than she could think possible—it even towered over her… Brent was right everything in the house was to scale of him. How many companies and organizations were involved to keep this place going…the only thing that wasn’t his size was food. 

It made her shiver. To think how many pounds if not tons of food he had to consume to keep going…to be healthy. He probably ate enough to keep a small city alive. It made her shiver…what would happened if he didn’t get enough to eat—or Mark went through his threat—he would be reduced to a homeless giant who would pillage local towns for food… that brought too many images to her mind and she shook her head…just look at this glass… imagine a plate—here compared to it…she would be only a morsel of food. 

She felt sick to her stomach as the color drained from her face…he wouldn’t do that would he? No Brent was not the type to be pushed to eat people…just thinking it made her want to faint she never thought about it before. The size of his mouth and teeth—sliding down the side of the glass soaking her side she shivered from cold and sopping material. She was in way over her head…

He returned a few seconds later to see the table’s surface empty—he felt his heart clench as he took a few large steps towards it. He saw his half drained glass but no Joyce. 

“Joy?”

“Here—“ she waved around the glass. 

“What are you doing up against that, it’s cold you are going to freeze or get sick.” He came towards the glass removing it as she slipped to her side a bit. “Are you feeling ok you are worrying me.”

“I just am trying to clear my head…”

“I didn’t mean to grab you like that, I sort of responded.”

“Why did Mark threaten you, why did he say without him you would be some homeless monster attacking people for supplies?”

“Because Mark is a brutally blunt jerk.” He gave a sad smirk and emptied his glass. Joyce felt her eyes go wide as he gulped an alarming amount as if it was nothing. He saw her look as he brought the glass down. “Joy?”

“I was just thinking—“

“Spill it.” he grunted taking a seat she turned to face him her face growing a bit red. 

“Just the amounts of things…seeing that glass really drives it home. It’s like a small pond…I don’t even want to see a plate of food.” 

He winced. “Oh—I guess that would look a bit alarming from your perspective…” he looked uncomfortable. “I really feel like we’re getting off on a bad start…”

“N—no were not… I just—I am being silly please ignore me. I’m still getting used to this and all. I just had a random thought.”

“No you are right—you know I want to go see my room again… I want to see what you have planned for yours…”

“But if you do you will get sick again.”

“I don’t care I’m tired of being over here alone. I want to be in the house I grew up in… I want to go outside and I want to see the stars.” He sighed. “I want to talk to people again face to face—not from behind a computer screen. I want to be accepted.” 

What he was asking for was a lot. For most it would be considered impossible—besides the pills he took to shrink down to around human size did not last him long. But the look he was giving her made her believe they could do anything. 

“Alright—but baby steps ok—Mark will kill us both if something happens.”

“We start tomorrow…”

“What if he finds us—finds you in the other side of the house?”

“I’m still inside. And I will make sure it’s after he goes home.” 

“True—how long has it been?”

“A while—I normally don’t linger in the house just enough time to walk out the front door and get into a car.”

“Oh…”

“Well I need to get to my classes—or I am going to have a flurry of emails and complaints about not posting critique and grades on a timely manner. So I will help you to the door and then I got to get back to it. 

“You are all over the place today.”

“What can I say—I’m a bit worried, nervous, and excited all at once.” He beamed at her. He had been so moody a moment ago she was worried about him…now he seemed like he had the best day on the planet. 

She giggled as he gave her a goofy grin and his smiled widened. “I have to say you haven’t been here long at all and I already feel so much better.” 

She blushed as he scooped her up looking down at her with a fond smile. “I make you feel better?”

“Well yeah—someone around my age to talk to—someone who talks to me like I’m a human being and not a monster.”

“F-for the most part.”

“Aww come on I forgot all about that.”

She shook her head smiling down looking at his massive palms and the great creases in them—the tall and thick fingers that were slightly curled to prevent her from falling off his hands and to give her a bit of stability and comfort. They walked back to the door again in silence and he set her down, slipping from his fingers she went to the door and slipped through not looking back. She was a bit worried…she was going to start a new job—not to mention start sneaking around Mark’s back while Brent decided he wanted to be shrunk down.


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7: The Storm part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm rolls in with some unexpected drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok another chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one so I hope you enjoy :) Thanks for the comment it really made my day, and the kudos are amazing. you guys are great!

That night she took a long hot shower and then lounged in her room. Recovering from her tight squeeze from earlier and not having recovered her appetite she went to bed…

The next morning she was up early, got dressed in new clothes from the order, made breakfast a decent one this time not something grabbed from the fruit basket. She actually made a breakfast. Joyce had a brief conversation with Brent while she ate—he discussed his classes and some of the more comical emails he had gotten from students and she answered the door for the gardeners. And they went to work, only coming back once to mention the damage to the fountain in the back. She made a note of it and thanked them. After that Joyce busied herself cleaning up around the house, dusted and washed windows, cleared cobwebs and chased dust bunnies around the house. 

Brent checked back up on her when he heard her having a sneezing fit. He apologized and chuckled at her expense. Apparently she as having her ass handed to her by dust bunnies…she was in the middle of vacuuming when Mark showed back up with the paperwork. He seemed surprised the house look lived in. 

“Miss Joyce?”

“Thought I would get a head start on the up keep side of the house, since it’s going to be a part of my liaison duties.”

“R—right.”

“So what can I help you with?”

This was a completely different person and he wasn’t sure he liked it. This woman wasn’t everything she appeared to be. He knew that Brent was hiding things from him and she seemed to be in on it. He wasn’t sure what she was after or what he was up to…she led him in pushing the vacuum away from the walkway in the hall and went into the dining room where table sat they took a seat. Unaware that Brent was in ear shot and hearing the whole conversation. 

“I have the paperwork to sign. I take it you are willing to sign up for this job.”

“Sure—I have no issue with doing it. I guess all this legal stuff is necessary even with me being his family?”

“I’m afraid so—we can’t have anyone jeopardizing what we have going on here.”

“Exactly what is going on here Mr. Mark…if you don’t mind me asking what are you doing to my cousin?”

He tensed. “Nothing of which he hasn’t consented to Miss Joyce I assure you.” He sighed suddenly irritated. “I am a bit offended you would think I was up to some dark deeds.”

“What I noticed in Brent’s side of the house is that he has no means of getting out in case of an emergency…”

“He has his front door.”

“Nothing for his normal size—what if there was a fire or he had to get out of the house in a hurry before he could take a pill and shrink down?”

“Joyce—I think you are overthinking your position here.” Mark cocked an eyebrow and Joyce knew she was treading thin ice. He sit his folder down on the wood surface.

“My cousin is my first priority and I would like to see him be able to leave the premises when he sees fit…”

“To what means would it be fit for an almost hundred foot giant man to exit his house—to go for a stroll?” Mark was gritting his teeth staring at her like she sprout another head. 

“If he wishes it—don’t you realize how boring it is for him in there, how frustrating; can’t you put yourself in his shoes?”

“I could live in his shoes Joyce… and besides we’re in the process of developing Brent a better long term medication to keep his condition in check, in the meantime he understand how important it is to stay out of sight of normal people.”

“Normal—you act like he is diseased.” She couldn’t help but get irritated as she rolled her eyes. 

“He is suffering from a disease Joyce…”

“I don’t see it. All I see is a poor man who is cooped up and going stir crazy…”

“We’re just going to have to agree to disagree on that one Miss Joyce. And you do not have the authority to order me around…in any of this.”

She frowned glaring at him. he slid the papers towards her plucking pin from his pocket and then handed it towards her cap first as she took it from him and wanted to toss it back she looked down at the dozen or so pages and saw tiny red flags stuck to various pages…and started to sign as he went through his spill.

After the whole ordeal was over she walked him back to the door. He had a satisfied smirk on his face having thought he won the argument and shut her up…she was not one to be put in her place so when he was on the dilapidated porch heading or the steps she waved and called after him. “Now don’t be a stranger.” When he turned to give her a look she slammed the door and locked it. 

“Pompous asshole.”

‘Joyce you really don’t have to do all this for me…”

“Oh crap you heard all that…” she sighed and rubbed her face. 

“Sorry but you are entertaining.”

“I was trying to get you some freedoms…you are not a prisoner and no one has the right to treat you like one.” 

“Believe me being in here is the best for them…maybe not me but for them.” by them he meant the world. 

She felt disappointed—that he was rolling over like that to Mark but then again it wasn’t her place to determine what was right and wrong. She sighed and went back towards the vacuum. 

“I appreciate you cleaning up…”

“Your welcome.”

“How is the yard work going?”

“Turns out the back garden’s water fountain is broken down—seems like someone stole the pump for some unknown reason and there is some cracks and chips so it won’t hold water anymore.”

“Darn I really liked that one. I will talk to Mark and see if we can get someone out here to fix it.”

“Ok.” 

“Well back into the fray—I have a webinar coming up in a few minutes so I need to give my opinion on some group projects.”

“Ok have fun.” She waited a few moment till she thought he was gone and went back to vacuuming. She finished up and thought she deserved a break so Joyce made it to the front porch and looked out—wow another cloudy looking day…the clouds had looked grey and light this morning—but they were building up and she could see black ones in the distance. The yard crew was packing up shop and the manager saw her on the porch watching the skyline. 

“Looks like we have a doozey coming in. we’ll be back after the storm blows over in the morning to finish up—radio says this one has a lot of lightening with it.” as if to make his point she heard a deep rumbling in the distance—a few flashes of cloud to cloud lightening lighting up the black nightmare masses in a strobe like manner. 

“Sounds good—be safe and that you for the work so far.”

“No thank you, and you too miss!” he waved and ordered his men to hurry up. 

Joyce stayed outside long enough to see them off and then went back inside herself. The sounds of thunder were getting louder and she wasn’t a total fan of the chaotic weather that was thunderstorms. Walking back in she locked the door back and went to the TV turning on the news and started to skim the channels for weather. 

It didn’t take her long to find it… the weather man was pretty animated about the coming weather so she watched enough to freak her out and then walked into the kitchen glancing at the clock—less than ten minutes and then the storm would be on top of them. 

Brent glanced up as the lights flickered a storm had come in about five minutes ago—he had been in the middle of his critique of a groups project when the deep rumbling rocked the house. “Wow seems the weather is acting up…”

“Yeah supposed to have wide spread power outages…” the kid answering him was cut off as the power went off right on cue. He cursed sitting in the dark for a few moments waiting for the power to kick back on when he saw nothing. 

“Joyce?” he called knowing she would hear him no matter where she was in the house.

The power went off and she froze—crap she was on the steps and almost fell down them when the lights suddenly went out. The crash of thunder did not help matters as she grabbed the hand railing she had been looking for a flashlight when the storm came or even candles had yet to find one. 

He sighed a moment later when he didn’t hear her and fished in his pocket for the pills, swallowing one with a swig of his water he placed the bottle on his desk and went towards the door. The shrinking was quick as he walked through the familiar space of his home in pitch blackness. Half of his size gone by the time he reached the door he only had to wait a few moments before he could pass through—

“Joyce?” he called again as he walked into the small hallway and he collided with her as she screamed out. “Its me! Calm down!” he laughed as she did her level best to beat the crap out of him. 

She tensed. “I—I didn’t think you were coming over here so soon—its only three in the afternoon.” 

“No worries—come on I know where the candles are.”

“I looked all over the house.” She grunted.

“There is a box in the kitchen over the oven.”

“Why would you store them there?”

He laughed again. And grabbed her hand untangling her from him and lead her into the room. 

“I was coming down the steps when the lights went out—I almost tumbled down them.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yes.” She blushed in the darkness as she whacked her side on the table. She gave a pained oof as she suddenly pulled from his grip. 

“Shoot—I forgot you don’t know your way around in the darkness.”

“Y—you do?”

“I memorized it—I mean I don’t get to leave often so I just learned the layout of the house.” She stayed by the table placing her hand on the back of a chair as he went about opening the cabinet feeling for the box, all the while the flashes of light and booms of thunder made her jump and strobe the kitchen and dining room…despite the light show outside it didn’t shine much into the house, hence why she bashed her side. 

Hearing him rustle around and come back over his tall form shrouded in shadow he looked very intimidating. She held her tongue it was weird to see him in here with her—knowing how large he was normally. He was intimidating at any size but also incredibly handsome. She blushed thinking about it—he was powerfully built—everything that made her knees weak…

There was a snap and whoosh of flame as he lit a match breaking it from the package and slid it along the strip. A dim halo of light entered the room as he quickly took the miniscule thing to the wick of a tall cream colored candle. He sighed. “Note to self—need more candles.”

“There is only one?” she felt her spirits kindled by the small flame quickly dashed by the realization. 

“Hopefully the lights won’t be off for long. So what do you want to do?” he looked up from it flicking the match out and dropping it into the sink. It gave a small hiss and he went to pick up the candle. Her face exploded red. 

“D—do?”

“Well I mean we can’t watch TV, and a tour of what you did with the place would be a little odd in the dark…”

“Y—yeah.”

“You ok Joyce?”

“I—I don’t like storms.” 

“Oh—I know let’s sit around the table and tell one another ghost stories—“

“Oh grow up.” she laughed at his cheesy recommendation. 

That made him laugh. “Good one—but Mark used to tell me that one a lot.”

“Oh crap I didn’t think—“

“No worries. Hey I want to check out the storm… you don’t have to come since you are “scared” of storms.” He winked and walked past her candle in hand and she followed not wanting to bash her side again. He sat the candle down on the hall tree by the front door and unlocked it slipping out. He left the door swung open as he walked through—shoot he was going to blow the candle out with the gust that barged in when he left, she grabbed the door and stepped out with him. Tense as she walked up to him.   
She was ok—she was under the porch—which leaked a bit but it was ok. 

“Look at you facing your fears.”

“It’s a legitimate fear.”

He snorted. “Sure…”

“Well sorry I’m not a giant who is fearless.”

“I wouldn’t say I was fearless.” He looked back at her over his shoulder as she made it to the railing and looked out into the raging storm. 

“What are you afraid of?” her voice was shocked and small even at his current size she was tiny in everything she did. She was only five foot something he wasn’t sure. As their eyes met he felt a little nervous so he turned away and looked back out at the raging storm. 

“Forget about it.”

“Ah no—what is it claustrophobia?”

He snorted. “Funny.”

“Heights?” she teased again. 

“You are a dork.” He tried to hide his smile. 

“I nailed it didn’t I?” she smirked. “Spiders?”

“Hardly…”

“Well what is it?” she asked as he slumped forward pressing his elbows onto the railing, his arms folded he was practically bent in half trying to look cool and she smirked at his antics. 

“Hurting someone.” He locked eyes with her and she stiffened. All the mirth was gone from his face—he looked scary again like he did when Mark had confronted her about the liaison job.

“Whoa…” her eyes widened as he said that and to make matters worse the tree right off the porch about twenty feet or so was struck by lightning—in a deafening roar of thunder and a flash as bright as the sun she screamed out falling back. Brent cursed loudly as he pushed away from the railing to slam into Joyce taking her to the ground. 

A second later after the chaos died down—she opened her eyes to see that Brent was sprawled over her—like all over her. Her face was the color of a tomato when Brent finally opened his and looked down shocked—

“A—Are.” 

“I’m fine…but would you let—let go?” she sounded out of breath and he realized why he had fallen on top of her but on his arm—it was pressing into her stomach and he realized his hand was cupping her chest.

“Oh god!” he leapt up another rumble of thunder after a strobe like flash and he helped her up. “I am so sorry—Wow that bolt of lightning…man it was so close.” His face mirrored her on color. He tried to distract from the fact he had fallen on top of her could have hurt her then proceeded to grope her…god she must think he was a pig.

“It’s fine—m—maybe we should go in.” she looked to the tall sprawling oak that was not a smoldering scarred beast—at least it wasn’t on fire, an orange glowing wound was torn into it the pelting rain made sure the tree would not ignite. 

“Sure—yeah that’s enough outdoor activities for today…” he cleared his throat and walked to the door.


	8. Part 1: Chapter 8: The Storm part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power goes out and chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, more dialogue than action but I hope it's till enjoyable! :) Again thank you to all the readers who are leaving kudos and just stopping by to check things out I appreciate it all.

They stood in the foyer a bit shaken up in silence, thinking on what just happened. So now what, they were stuck in an awkward aftermath of a happenstance situation…Joyce knew he wasn’t trying anything with her and they had both been scared shitless when the lightning bolt struck the tree…that had been so flipping loud… the thought of all of it started her giggling. 

Brent blinked in shock as Joyce started giggling. “What’s so funny?” 

“Y—you said you weren’t afraid of storms…but I know you screamed like a girl.”

“You were hearing yourself!”

“No I distinctly remember a shrill little girl sound coming from in front of me…” she continued to tease her giggling turning to laughing. He started chuckling. 

“That was close no sane person would just stand there and not react.”

“You were trying to act so cool on the front porch—were you trying to impress me?”

“W—what?” he covered his face trying to hide his embarrassment and reign in his belly laugh…

“You looked so—so uncomfortable leaning over the railing… you looked bent in half.” She grabbed her stomach laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes she was leaning forward trying to get in a good breath and ended up sitting down.

“Oh god you noticed that! I wasn’t sure what to do after I realized how goofy I looked so I just stayed like that!” his face turned red.

Their laughter mingled for a few minutes as it died down. The storm still raged but it was the last thing on their mind now. After getting up off the floor she went into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Brent following her and took the space next to her setting the candle on the coffee table there was a bit of silence as the two watched the candle flicker and dance a moment the silence was not heavy or sullen it was comfortable. 

“You said you wanted to see your room.” Joyce smiled over and up at him. 

“To be honest I’m a little hesitant to go up there.”

“But you said you wanted to.” 

“I know it’s just that I have changed so much—I don’t want to get attached to anything in there.”

“Why not? Do you have something personal in there…you should take it over to your side. Make it feel like home.”

“It’s not that, my side of the house does feels like home… but to see it so out of scale—hurts.” He admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh—what is it, you tell me where it is and I will get it for you.” She offered. 

“No—it’s silly and I don’t need it.” 

“Come on what is it?”

“Something of Joel’s in my room.” 

“You two looked pretty close in age—are you the older brother?”

“No Joel was by two years.”

“You’re the younger?”

“Hard to tell I know—“

“Ah well the size does throw it off a bit.” She smirked. “If you are worried about me laughing or something I won’t.”

“It’s a bear…”

She smiled warmly. “I knew it was a comfort item. I had a plush bunny Mr. Whiskers—he was grey and black with blue button eyes. I took him everywhere.” She frowned remembering the cherished toy. “I forgot to grab him off the shelf when I stormed out leaving my parents behind—I was so mad I didn’t think to look back.” He was probably sold in a garage sale—or worse tossed in the trash after she upset her parents…maybe she needed to contact them…send a letter or something. 

“Hey no need to get melancholy on a rainy night.”

“Sorry—so where is this bear?” she perked up again she had seen his room for a split second and didn’t recall seeing one anywhere. But she had only been in there a moment then left closing the door. 

“There is a book cubby under my nightstand. He sits there.”

“I’ll be back.” She smiled patting his knee as she got up from the couch and took the candle. Ignoring the darkness around her and leaving Brent in the dark for a few minutes she walked from the room and up the stairs swiftly. Entering the room she spied the nightstand and the aforementioned cubby he was sitting in. Grabbing the bear who looked well-loved and weary being cooped up and alone for so long tucking it under her arms she left the room and took the stairs again. 

When the light hit Brent’s form she gasped he looked sick. “Brent.”

“T—this one didn’t last too long.” 

“Crap!” She could see his swollen form on the couch and could literally see him getting taller by the very second. 

He was up and moving but he was stiff and looked like he was in pain. He got up a bit too quickly as he slammed his head on the ceiling dropping him to his hands and knees as he cursed. Every second he lingered made it the space around him diminish and harder to get through the door in the hall. He was up on his feet a second later Joyce behind him as he wedged himself in the hall… he grunted and cursed as he yanked his way through. The sound the house made as it moaned and groaned from his expanding girth has her heart in her throat. 

He managed somehow to make it through the door… she had no idea if there was damage or not but she was startled by being in his side of the house without power—all she had was a little candle and it did nothing to light the abyss around her. She could hear Brent moaning and shifting in the carpet growing around her she was sure she felt terrified as she put some distance between them but all Brent had to do was exhale as she was stuck in a tornado of wind—blowing around the candle went out and she cried out.   
“BRENT!” she called out afraid. She couldn’t see a thing—HE couldn’t see a thing. 

“Joy?” he groaned trying to sit up as she felt something brush against her she cried out almost knocked t to the ground. “D—don’t move!” 

“You don’t move!” 

“Shit what happened to the candle?”

“You blew it out!”

“Ok calm down…” his heart was thumping in his chest…shoot if he moved an inch he could hurt her or kill her and he felt sick—worse than these aches and pains he was experiencing. 

“Did you know where you were compared to me?”

“No—I couldn’t see much in the dark… something brushed past me…” her voice wavered.

“Reach out…see if you can touch anything. I will stay still. That way I can tell you where you are.” She could hear the pain in his voice.

“Ok.” She got up, her hands out in front of her and felt around looking for the thing that almost took her out. She connected with something a few seconds later—tough material. 

“That’s my leg. Hold on don’t move.” He adjusted himself enough to get to her and she felt movement on all sides of her. It was unnerving in the dark and she clutched to a finger as it brushed against her. “Hey it’s alright I know it’s a bit startling in the dark, but you are still safe ok?”

“Ok.” She didn’t realized she had whimpered like some lost puppy she was such a mess. Come on Joyce you have only known him for a few days—your reactions are normal! No they weren’t Brent had been nothing but nice to her, he wouldn’t hurt her he said it himself. Someone who wanted to hurt her would not open their home and do all these nice things to her just to turn around and do something…well maybe if they were setting a trap…but Brent didn’t seem the type. 

She felt the vertigo again as he stood up and started walking blind in the house but she remembered what he said he had been in the house so long he memorized where the furniture was which is why he was so deft on his feet while she left a whelp on her side.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to panic…”

“It’s fine, the pills didn’t work so well they tend to last shorter when I’m under stress.”

“Am I causing you stress?”

“I –uh no, you aren’t it’s just between work and Mark…”

“So it is me…I am going to get better I promise…it must be stressful to know you have a chicken heart in the house.”

“You are not a chicken. I think you are very brave.” 

“I am not brave.” 

“Believe me not just anyone would decide to stay at the house and then take up Marks offer.”

“He is going to run me through the coals…”

“At this point I don’t care what he thinks. Or what he can think.” He rumbled above her. 

“I—I wasn’t expecting things to be so drastic…”

“What was?”

“You changing…I had no idea.” 

“Well don’t sweat it. I promise to keep better tabs on it.” 

They fell into silence again as he took her somewhere. She had no idea had only been in a few places in his side of the house. The ruckus outside didn’t seem to be dying down anytime soon and Brent walked towards his bedroom not a lot they could do with the lights off. And since they had no idea where the candle fell at least till the lights came on they were both stuck in the dark. He wondered If he had anything that might help.


	9. Part 1: Chapter 9: The Storm Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this storm has taken three chapters, so sorry if it feels like its dragging on. I posted this early today so hope you guys enjoy :)

“I guess the rest of the day is pretty much shot then.”

“I would take you back to the door but I don’t think you would like staying there in the dark alone—unless you want to?”

“I—I don’t really want to be alone in the dark…no offense but that side of the house gets pretty spooky at night.”

“I’m sorry—“

“It’s not your fault I’m just not used to being in a big house alone.” she felt him start to lower he must be sitting down on something. 

“You consider that big?”

“Well—from where I was living before.”

“Oh.” He adjusted himself on the bed and leaned back allowing his shoulders and back to lean up against the headboard. Much like they had done when watching the scary movie. “Do you mind if I set you down.”

“W—Where are we?”

“My room I just leaned back on the bed…not sure how long this storm is going to last or how long the power will be out…”

“I guess—you didn’t get to finish your webinar either huh?”

“No—but the kids will understand.” He snorted a laugh for them they are probably celebrating. Joyce was sat down on a warm plush surface she realized she was on his chest—she stumbled a bit on the uneven surface and sat down hard. “You ok?”

“Yeah just getting my baring’s… in the dark.” she tried to get up but failed she must have been caught by a fold in the fabric. 

“You know it’s so strange—“

“What?”

“Having someone so small walking on you.”

“Oh uh—does it tickle or something… I will stop.”

“No its fine—“

“I’m really not that small you know—you are just flipping massive.”

“Your right my mistake.”

“Tell me more about you—well if you don’t mind that is.”

“What are you wanting to know?”

“About you as a kid—what were your hobbies and who were your friends, where did you go and what kinds of kid shenanigans did you get in?” she gave up on walking and sat down adjusting to lay on her back like she would next to someone looking up at a star filled night sky. 

“Does anyone say Shenanigans anymore?” he chuckled and she experienced a mini earthquake under her. It was strange to feel him breathing. 

“Come on…” she snorted. “You know it’s so strange to be laying on a giant man’s chest—I can feel you breathing—when you talk and chuckle it’s like earthquakes. And I can hear and feel your heart beat…”

“Wow.”

“I didn’t mean to be rude.” She suddenly apologized unsure as to why she was.

“You’re being honest…nothing wrong with that.”

“I’ve never had someone who made me feel so painfully aware that I’m huge—but made me feel normal at the same time.” 

“Oh crap I am being rude!” she covered her face with her hands…thankful he couldn’t see her change color. 

“It’s fine really Joy.” He smiled looking out into the void around him. “When you think about it—the darkness like this changes everything—it’s like were the same size—apart from your comment we could sit comfortably in the same room and talk to one another.”  
“Yeah if I was across the room I would have no idea…” she rolled over on her side then to her stomach. “I wonder what it would have been like if we met like that, I wonder if I would have been able to tell.”

“My dad built this house for my mom as a wedding gift—Dad always seem to have more money than what he could do with and they wanted a place where they could start and nurture a family. They wanted enough space for us to group up healthy and right. Joel of course was first and got to have run of the house for 2 years. Both of our parent’s careers were at their peak, then when I was born there were a few complications with mom pregnancy it seemed everything that could happen to a pregnant woman did. She spent most of her time on bed rest. 

When I was born I was abnormally large but nothing alarming. I was healthy and that’s all that mattered to them. Mom recovered and I grew up normal with Joel. The summer when things started to change I believe I was twelve and Joel was fourteen. It was the summer time, and we were freshly off from school, so we were making most of it exploring the wooded area around the property—camping, and spending time with friends. Even with the bit of age difference we still got along—he didn’t ditch me to hang with his teen friends and I didn’t pester him like younger siblings did. It seemed over the course of that summer I shot up a lot…I was pretty much wearing dad work clothes. 

My mom was worried and my dad was not at home at the time—our nanny the one who spent the most time with us was concerned and called for Vincent our family doctor. He assured her things were alright and tried to sooth my mother’s fears. Things seemed to level out a bit but then when I turned thirteen it started up again and this time it didn’t stop…

As it got worse my parents asked me to stay home from school—and started to teach me—hired all sorts of online tutors to get me through school. Soon I wasn’t allowed to leave the house—I was around eight feet when my dad started work on the property pouting his time and resources into building a space for me. I had no idea that he was talking to Mark at the time but Vincent was still scratching his head, wanting to go public with this “discovery” my parents and my brother were adamantly against it and soon we broke ties with him. 

It was painfully evident that I was going to grow out of the house and the grocery bill alone was tearing the funds we had apart. I was bleeding the family dry—they kept a brave face while I crumbled—I was depressed. I had to move out to the barn while did continued his greatest project. I dove into studies and tried to keep the depression away. Joel really kept me grounded he would visit me in the barn every day and assured me that no matter how big I got I was still his little brother. 

I felt horrible none the less and watched as my parents withered away to nothing it all stopped when I was around twenty I think—the new addition was complete it even had a door at the time. So I could come and go as I liked. As my parents got older and soon passed it was just me and Joel. He was still in contact with Mark and even Vincent since he still considered him a friend. Mark was busy working on a means to help me more time passed and I discovered that Joel was not looking himself ad seemed distant. I didn’t know when he got sick he had mentioned he needed to find someone to look after me if something happened to him and the little ad was born…when Mark and I found out we ordered them down… after a few odd visits and then Joel passed—Vincent disappeared and Mark kept at his job like nothing happened.” 

“What did Joel pass from?”

“I don’t know—his heath just started to deteriorate. One day he seemed fine then the next thing we knew he was in bed.” 

Joyce had a feeling he wasn’t telling all of the story that happened to Joel but didn’t press it. It all seemed a little strange.

Joyce had no idea when she fell asleep on Brent—they had been talking back and forth and time seemed to slip away—the body heat his giant form was giving off warmed her up and she started to doze. He teased her when she took too long to answer a question. She would laugh and play it off but eventually she passed out. The storm had finally died down in the middle of the night and Brent not wanting to wake his small guest toughed it out and eventually from boredom alone dozed off as well. 

The morning greeted them with further darkness. Brent was the first one to stir forgetting he had a tiny woman on his chest he groaned and went to set up. Suddenly he heard a scream and his heart practically exploded in his chest. Joyce was just starting to stir when she heard Brent moan and then she was vertical…screaming she grabbed onto the material of his shirt as he went stiff a hand suddenly under her roughly slamming her into his chest scooping her off him. 

“Ah shit sorry Joy.” 

“Ah—its fine.” Her heart was beating a million miles an hour. She didn’t realize she was clutching his thumb or a finger so tightly. 

“I’m going to stand up and check the lights hopefully the power is back on.” he moved she felt the lurch of her stomach and them moving across the dark space. Brent went to the wall mentally trying to calm his own heart to normal as he flicked the switch. Thankfully a searing hot white light flooded the room blinding them as they both cried out. 

“Oh thank god.” Joyce mumbled and then cursed as she rubbed her abused eyes they were watering. 

“Good I don’t hear the storm anymore either. Let’s get you back over to the right side of the house so you can get something to eat… I’m starving too.” He smirked and she got that tinge of worry in the back of her head. She made no move to show it and gave a quick nod. “I will be busy today so I will see you tonight alright Joyce?”

“Sure—sounds good.” 

Before she knew it she was at the door and set back down in the carpet. She turned giving a slight wave and smile and he returned them and they went about their separate ways. Once in her side of the house she realized unlike Brent who must have gone ahead and turned powerless switches off she had left them on… shoot. The TV was on and several lights on the bottom floor. Cursing she went about turning them off and went into the kitchen… breakfast first and then shower…


	10. Part 1: Chapter 10: The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truths come to light or is it all just lies?

As she was cooking her eggs she heard the doorbell. Cursing she assumed it was going to be the grounds guys but it turned out to be Mark. Tossing her almost cooked to perfection eggs onto a plate she set them on the table and killed the stove. Rushing to the door as the doorbell rang again. 

“One second!” she assured whoever was on the porch and unlocked and opened the door. She frowned. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“You are not even related to him.”

The background check or whatever he had done to find out about her. She sighed and side stepped to let him in. “I’m cooking breakfast would you like some?”

“No—what I want is answers.”

“I will give you them. I was prepared to answer whatever you had when I sighed those papers.” 

“Wha—“he blinked he must have thought he was going to have a fight on his hands or something, he had geared up for battle and she snatched it away from him. 

“So now that you know you don’t have to interrogate me on this, would you like some coffee or something to eat?”

“C-Coffee is fine.”

“Alright have a seat I have some going right now.” She closed the door a locked the deadbolt she spoke up as he walked past her and into the kitchen. 

“Why did Brent tell me you two were related?”

“He was worried you would kick me out on the street—with your reaction to me the first time we met I can see why he was worried.”

“Ah—look I need to know what you angle is.”

“Angle?” she snorted and poured him a cup of coffee and one for herself. Cream and sugar were already on the table. She took a seat handing him his mug and then grabbed a fork. “I don’t have one.”

“There is always an angle. I looked into your back ground history—it wasn’t easy but you don’t come from an illustrious past…”

“Oh course not.” she took a forkful of eggs. “I am a runaway—a spoilt brat.” 

“You ran from the police.”

“Because I was living with my cousin in their friends garage…and they tended to toss wild parties and yes drugs were involved. But I never took any. The cops raided the place and I took off. I was afraid they would send me back to my parents.” 

“Why did you run?”

“Because I thought I could make it on my own… turns out it’s a lot harder than it looks.” she sighed and doctored her coffee. 

“And you coming here?”

“Complete fate.”

“Fate?” he snorted rolling his eyes.

“Alright if not fate then…divine intervention or happenstance?” she took another bite. 

“How?” 

“Alright alright—I found a flyer advertising a room for rent basically and that there was a payment for me and not the other way around. I thought it was too good to be true and then I thought it has to be a joke or a trap… but I still came here because I was curious. And I was pretty much at the end of my rope so I was like if I get captured or killed it won’t matter really will it?”

“What—a flyer?”

“I still have it. Hold on.” she left heading upstairs and getting it coming down quickly because she was still starving she handed the wrinkled paper over to him and he sighed reading it. Vincent and Joel.” He grunted. 

“Yeah Brent told me about it. How his brother was super worried about him living alone after he passed.” Joyce offered as he eyed her while drinking his coffee. 

“And you aren’t afraid—after seeing him, after knowing what happened?” he sat his mug down giving her a pointed look.

“No—I mean I was scared at first, I was terrified but Brent hasn’t done anything to hurt me.”

“Why are you staying this amount of money is nothing to live on… and you were willing to stay for this amount before. You only took up my offer because you were afraid you would be kicked out…”

“It’s hard to explain so I won’t try to, but it felt like I needed to be here.” she shrugged. “The money was a perk but it wasn’t the reason I showed up. Sure I needed money and I was going to get a job till this liaison one fell in my lap.”

“What is your education level?”

“High school—“

“You don’t have a GED.”

“NO—I dropped out.” She grunted. 

“You are not suited for this position so I will be assigning someone else to that…”

“B—but!”

“I have another job you can do.”

“Which is?”

“You keep doing what you are doing, go back to school—get a college education and get a job. Then you can stay here with Brent. He seems to be in a better mood, more agreeable.”

“So you want me to house sit—giant sit?”

“In a manner. We’ll pay for you to get your GED and then your college education.”

“So I’m still an employee of your—whatever company?”

“Pharmaceuticals…Research to be more exact.”

“Right.”

“Brent is a very important test subject for us. His condition is so rare—we’re trying to recreate it in order to cure it.”

“Re—“

“Of course we have investors from all walks of life—there are a lot of applications.”

“For gigantisms?”

“In the military sector yes, and other applications...” 

“Wha—“ Stop Joyce don’t dive down the rabbit hole. Her heart was in her throat as she hid her unease behind the coffee mug. All of this was insane.

“Nothing you need to worry about. All you need to do is keep Brent happy and engaged in human interaction—he needs the company we were starting to worry about him after his brother passed.”

“What exactly happened to his brother?” she kept a straight face. “He was awfully vague.”

“I would say so—he killed him.” 

She almost spit out the remaining swig of her coffee but instead she raised a brow. “That makes more sense.” The color drained from her features as she felt her heart beat pick up.

“I will have to let you see the research facility once you get through your schooling.”

“I would like that.” Wow he just didn’t seem to give much thought into his death. Now Joyce was worried and stunned she was flabbergasted as he kept going…

“So I am under the impression you know I dove into your past—all of it and the military group who is backing a majority of our research has and will continue to check in on you as well.” 

“Yes.”

“Good as long as there are no surprises. They are setting you up for your education—they will be picking you up and taking you home from your studies. You will have tutors issued by them and any sort of media and online activity will be heavily monitored. That if you do anything to defy them or our company that certain people are in danger.”

“I understand.” Her mind was grinding to a halt. 

“So how did you manage the storm?” he smiled pleasantly almost enjoying her lame ass attempt at a poker face.

“Well the power went out, and it was a bit of bruised knees and a knock to my side but everything turned out fine.”

“How was Brent?” 

“He checked in on me a few times, and he told me where the candles were kept. That reminds me I need to head to the store and get a few more.”

“No need I will handle it. Thank you for the coffee I will see myself out. Have a good rest of your day.”

So flipping pleasant after dropping a nuke in her lap—WTF was this guy’s angle? One minute he was a raging monster and the next he was being crafty like a fox, there was no reading this guy, he threatened Brent and then he turned around and nonchalantly told her that Brent killed his brother—not to mention she was going to be monitored my military who wanted to turn Brent’s condition into a weapon. 

Brent killed his brother…that was a completely different story than Joel suddenly becoming sick and dying…Brent killed Joel…

“I take it he left…” Brent’s booming voice startled her causing her to scream out. “Whoa! Hey try decaf…”

“Sorry it’s been a weird morning. I need to head for a shower… after I clean up.”

“What did he say to you?”

“Nothing much we can talk about it later.” She turned to the mess in the kitchen and turned to take care of it. 

“Joyce if Mark threatened you I need to know.”

“No one threatened me—much.” 

“What happened?”

“He basically did what you said he would he looked into my background and found me for the rat I was.”

“What is he going to do?”

“He is not letting me have the liaison position but I’m allowed to stay. He wants me to go back to school and it’s going to be funded by the research facility he works at.” How much did Brent even know about Mark and his research company? She was sure Mark was hiding things from Brent in order to save his own skin. 

“That doesn’t seem like him.”

Well it wouldn’t if the government wasn’t possibly holding something over his head as well…or a knife to his back. Mark seemed the type to toss her out on her ear and tell her to pound pavement. But this offer was loaded with strings. She just hoped she didn’t get choked trying to navigate them all. And the fact that he was so open with that bit of military shenanigans… yes shenanigans. Was this some elaborate test to see if she spilled her guts and told him all? 

“I’m going to see it as a victory as small as it might be.” She smiled up at the ceiling as if he could see in. 

“For someone who doesn’t want to waste his time dealing with me he sure is over here a lot.”

“I agree…” she walked over to the sink filling it with hot water and located the soap. “I don’t like it either.” 

“Joyce?”

“Yes?”

“About last night…”

“Uh—yeah?”

“Nothing…” he sighed. “Never mind I got to get back to my students.”

What was that all about? Blinking she went back to her work—this morning was weird and she wanted nothing more than to be over with it.


	11. Part 1: Chapter 11: Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bombshell dropped in her lap by Mark and Brent, Joyce now has to put her head back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here's a new chapter ready for you readers! :) Hope you enjoy.

After the kitchen was cleaned she went upstairs and took a shower. Wrapped in a towel she headed towards her room and quickly changed tossing her clothes from yesterday in the corner her impromptu hamper and made a note to get one. Sighing she grabbed her hairbrush just as she got a knock on the door. Growling under her breath she headed towards the front and opened it. Seeing the yard men. 

“Sorry to disturb you—but were here to finish up and take a look at the tree.”

“Ah guess Mark called you this morning?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Alright, thank you. If you need anything just give a knock.” 

“Yes ma’am.” She stood looking out as the man took the steps back down with his men starting to give out orders.” She closed the door a moment later and felt a tidal wave of dread wash over her. None of this felt right, it felt fake and hollow. She had a sinking feeling she was not going to be allowed to come and go as she pleased now… with government agent yahoos following her around and not even being let out to get a damn candle…she realized she was a prisoner much like Brent was…she wasn’t allowed to leave. But for her at least she would be allowed out to go to school… maybe not at first but maybe college? 

She leaned heavy on the door and grabbed her shoes by the door. No she wasn’t going to be some cave cricket never allowed to see the light of day. She was at least going to go for a walk around the property….she needed fresh air.   
The after rain smell hit her hard as she stood on the porch the men didn’t even look up from their work as she took the steps and followed the path around back…even if it wasn’t a long walk it was better than nothing. She wanted to see this place in a better light. The sun shone sporadically through the clouds, looking up the engorged fluffy demons that looked ready to drop another deluge of rain on top of her, but the sun was doing its best to burn off the moisture, puddles and soggy spots littered the side yard like giant footsteps almost as evenly spaced as such and it made Joyce wonder if they were indeed old footprints. 

The sound of song birds filled the churning sky and the sounds of hissing leaves in trees drown out any talking and commotion coming from the front yard the grass had been mowed yesterday but there were still signs of trimming that needed to be done. The smell of freshly mowed grass filled her nostrils and brought back a few summer memories. Frowning at them her eyes wandered the tree line it looked absolute magical here. A land full of fairy folk and monsters…hell a giant lived here so why wouldn’t there be fairies and beasts? 

How many times had she wasted her summers away playing pretend and being a knight slaying dragons and helping the kingdom? She smirked shaking her head. Never the princess always the knight. Joyce had always craved adventure and breaking out on her own. Never though that would end up hurting so many people. Her parents she was sure were worried sick—if they haven’t given up hope she would be back. Her cousin didn’t know where she was now. As far as anyone knew she was dead. 

Continuing her walk a bit more sullen she made it to the back to see the expansive garden. She almost lost it, this was like the ones she had seen in story books and in movies…the land back here was amazing. Rows and rows of overgrown shrubs—the large ornate fountain…flower beds as far as the eye could see. On a large oak she spied a well-worn and dry rotten tire swing. 

Walking off the path and into the mushy grass she went to it. It was looking over a sweeping hill she bet the sunsets would have been epic from here. She was sure that Brent and his brother spent a lot of time here in the summers. She would have tried it out but she knew the swing was too far gone to support any sort of weight at this point. 

She explored the garden paths for a bit longer before deciding it was time to go in. the clouds above were starting to gather strength as the warmth of the sun left the grounds. After she returned inside she went upstairs and went back to her room. Sitting at the small desk she looked at the books. So she was going back to school huh? She might as well start brushing up. She spied a few science books, sociology and, psychology; basically books on every subject and region. Brent was right his brother was really a book worm. 

Racking her brain on what they had been studying when she dropped out she decided to go for the basics. At least she would have a tutor but she didn’t want to look like an idiot. She skipped lunch and worked towards dinner skimming volume after volume taking notes on things she might need to recall for later she knew she looked like an idiot and wondered in the back of her mind why she was trying to kid herself. 

She didn’t notice when Brent made an appearance it was growing dark and the grounds were again empty—no one came back to visit like Mark or whoever he was going to be sending to tutor her. Back to the door she had scrawled some more notes when Brent cleared his throat. 

Joyce about hit the ceiling. “Holy!”

“Ha ha—calm down short stuff I didn’t mean to startle you.” He shook his head hiding his mirth. 

“You are such a jerk.” She smirked.

“What are you doing anyways?” he pushed away from the door frame and walked into the room looking over her shoulder to see a plethora of books strewn across the place. Bits of paper torn to make book marks. 

“S—Studying…” her face turned beet red. 

“Really on what?” he was genuinely curious, happy for her that she was going to go back to school.

“Everything…” she lowered her gaze from him looking at her hands in her lap. 

“Mark?” he asked knowing the man must have made her feel as dumb as a rock he had that power with people and he tended to flaunt it whenever he could. It was one of the things he did not like about the man.

“I don’t know when he is sending a tutor. I don’t want to look like an idiot.” She made a sour face and yelped when she suddenly had a hand under her chin raising it to look up at him. 

“You are not an idiot.” 

She blinked a few times shocked and he let her chin go. His smile was so warm and comforting she wanted to drink it in. She yearned for this type of interaction being alone for so long… and the fact he was so good looking distracted her to no end.   
“Want to take a break and go see the sunset?”

“Sure.” He stepped back allowing her room to get up and led her from the room. They took the steps and made it to the porch when she spoke back up. “Brent this morning you wanted to ask me something…”

“Oh uh…it wasn’t important.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” She frowned and followed him out into the yard he went towards the garden and stopped. 

“Joyce—I wanted to apologize for yesterday.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“You were so afraid—I—I.” she rushed forward a step or two and grabbed his hand. 

“Stop—look you don’t have to treat me like a doll that will break—I told you before this was going to take time get used to. Heck you said it yourself.” She smiled. “I’m going to be nervous for a while, it doesn’t mean I’m afraid of you it means I’m uncomfortable with the situation. I know you would never hurt me Brent.”

“You don’t know me that well—how can you trust me so completely?”

“It just feels right. If you intended me harm you would have done so already, not be nice to me and let me stay with you.”

He sighed closing his eyes, neither one of them had let go…he took comfort in the fact that someone could grab his hand even though he wasn’t sure for how long. And that she wasn’t trembling and avoiding eye contact with him. His heart was beating so fast he felt out of breath. He soon cleared his throat and she pulled her hand away from his. As they continued to the hill to watch the sun sink below the horizon he opened up. 

“What I wanted to ask you was—if I wasn’t a freak—a monster… was last night enjoyable? Talking I mean. Spending time with one another.”

“Oh—well I did have fun. And you are not a monster or a freak, like you keep saying I’m not an idiot.” She smirked standing next to him. “How about we stop being so down on ourselves and start living?”

“I—I would like that.” he grabbed her hand again and turned from looking at her to the sunset. 

‘This house is beautiful—and these gardens I bet they were something to see when you were younger.”

“They will be something to see again…I will make sure of it.” 

“Don’t go spending all your money on flowers—you might give me the wrong idea.” She smirked up at him. 

“What if I want to?”

She laughed. “What give me the wrong idea?”

“Heh—no not the wrong idea, but I want to do things for you—make you happy.” 

Her heart stopped in her chest. He wanted to make her happy. She felt the blood rush from her face and she blinked up at him. The sun was starting to paint the sky in a fiery red—the clouds taking on the color like living canvases morphing and exchanging colors as the sun sunk lower…he leaned forward as if to tell her something. She craned her neck up to meet his as his lips touched her cheek. It was an innocent peck but it felt like the world moved for Joyce. She felt a bit weak on her legs and swayed a bit. 

“Hey you ok?”

“J—just forgot to eat today.” she lied… or maybe it was part of the problem. 

“How did you forget to eat—you have had your face stuck in those books. You are so much like Joel…” suddenly he scooped her up. “How about I treat you to some epic cooking?”

She yelped as he scooped her up bridal style. Clinging to his neck she felt the color and vertigo return full force. Her head swam a moment as he chuckled. “Sorry but this is easier. Your short legs slow me down.”

“My legs are of a normal length!” she grunted pulling a face as he beamed. “I keep forgetting.” He joked with her and walked back to the house. He didn’t put her down till they were in the kitchen. She took a seat at the small table and watched him as he started gathering supplies. “So what did you eat today?”

“I had eggs and coffee with the grim reaper.”

“What?” he snorted looking turning from the stove.

“Mark…” she smirked. 

“Ah I see…”

He had gathered some chicken from the freezer and popped that into the microwave to defrost. He rummaged around for noodles and a pot filling it with water. Next he went for a pan and spices. He knew if he was doing a calm activity like this he wouldn’t burn through his medication so quickly he might get an hour or longer from it. That and he doubled his dose. No harm no fowl right? As the water came to a boil he worked on the chicken cutting it into strips and started sautéing it in a pan with the spices and butter. The smell was amazing. 

“I didn’t know you could cook.”

“It’s a lot easier when your ingredients aren’t so small.” He sighed. “It was a secret hobby of mine. I learned a lot from my mother.”

“My parents weren’t much into cooking I taught myself the basics.” She shrugged watching him work.

“Want to help?” he beamed. 

“Sure.” She got up and went to the pot working on the noodles. They made dinner together and even ate together. His pills were not wearing off as fast as last time. They talked and laughed about normal things. Brent spending most of his time trying to catch her up on new TV shows. Series he enjoyed along with movies and current events. But the time went too quickly and soon Brent was excusing himself him the table and walking towards the door. He was having that queasy feeling and didn’t want to get caught in the hall again. As he stepped through he could feel the growth taking over him as he sighed looking back at Joyce as she waved at the doorframe. 

“I had fun.”

“Me too…”

It was alarming to watch—so Joyce didn’t linger long in the doorway before shutting the door and leaning heavy against it. Damn it she wished they had more time together where he could be normal… she scolded herself right after he was normal when he was a giant… she frowned. Heading back into the kitchen to clean up. She wasn’t an expert on this sort of thing but she could have sworn she just went on a date with Brent.

She spent a few more hours with the books trying to distract herself from the kiss, and the evening they shared when she heard his voice. “So I forgot to ask what you guys were talking about.”

She jumped but didn’t scream out this time. She smirked at the ceiling. “It’s bothering you isn’t it?”

“I just want to make sure that he is not pushing you into something you don’t want to do.”

“That’s fair.”

“So?”

“Brent how much do you know about Mark?”

“Enough I guess he was friends with my father and he trusted him.”

“Do—do you know why he is doing all these things for you, why he is using you in his research?”

“He wants to be the person who “cures” me. He’s a glory hog.”

“Brent he basically told me today that if I tell anyone about this place or you that people I know will get hurt…”

“What!”

She yelped covering her ears. “You don’t know about who backs his research?”

“Backing his research?”

“I shouldn’t have opened my mouth…” this was a bad thing. 

“Come over here…” he grunted. 

“Brent you are upset… its fine I can handle this.”

“NOW.” 

Jumping up from her chair she glared at the ceiling. “Not till you stop acting like a bully—you can’t order me around Brent.” He didn’t respond and she felt her heart start to creep up her throat. “Brent?”

“Sorry—you are right…please Joyce come over here. I need to know.”

“You have to promise me what I tell you stays between us…I mean it Brent.”

“I wouldn’t do anything to put you in harm or anyone you know.”

She was back over there and on the dining room table again. She had told him everything she had heard this morning and Brent was quiet. 

“I can’t believe this, what do they think this is some sort of sci-fi movie?” 

“That I don’t know, but I’m pretty much going to be shadowed around while I’m going to school…he doesn’t want me talking about this place or you. Like I even would.” 

“This is wrong I need to talk to him.”

“No—Brent he knows who I am—so he knows my parents and all that that implies. I can’t have him putting their names on a list because you want to confront him about what’s going on.”

“This is my body my condition, he can’t weaponized it!”

“I understand that but there has to be a different way to go about this.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know do I look like a master mind to you?” She hissed not knowing what to do, she was frustrated and felt like she was in some sort of bad science fiction movie… 

“I won’t let him hurt your family…”

“How are we going to stop him—you going to hold him hostage the next time he comes over here?” 

“That could work but I don’t want to cause too much strife in case we need him to help us.”

“So were going to just let this happen for the time being?”

“I think that’s the most logical choice. We’ll see if he tells you anything else and go about our business so if this indeed was a test of sorts you don’t fail it.”

“Alright if you say so.”

“I will listen in when I can, but we relay everything and anything we learn from him agreed?”

“Agreed.” 

“Let’s shake on it.” 

Joyce laughed as he extended his pinky and she took it shaking it as if it were a hand. With that settled, things went into a routine. The next few months were spent with Joyce studying most of her time and heading to school—a small alternative school in town. She was picked up and dropped off promptly for class and picked right back up in the same nondescript black SUV. Her Tutor Holly was around her senior by ten years and seemed pretty invested in her education.


	12. Part 2: Chapter 12: Seth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mysterious stoic driver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this turned out a lot longer than I intended when I first started writing on this story. I hope you all enjoy, oh man I just realized this whole chapter is practically dialogue...

There wasn’t much to go off of when getting to know her, she was instructed to be as closed off as possible all Joyce knew was that her name was Holly, and that she was in the education department. Normally teaching college level courses at the academy, but took this special assignment for a change of pace and a bit of higher pay. 

“So when is your test scheduled for?”

“In a week.”

“Good you are doing great, a bright kid like you will surly blow through the test and be into intercession classes this fall.”

“I hope so, I should have stayed in school when I had the chance.”

“Life has a way of giving us several paths to choose from.” She glanced at her clock. “Well its three I need to head back to the office and get some paper work filled out.” 

“Are you going to continue to be my tutor when I start college?”

“It all depends on what they tell me. You can always call me if you get stumped though, I don’t see the harm in it.” Holly packed up her items and headed towards the door. Her golden locks flowing behind her. In a simple black pants suit and white top she waved good bye and let herself out. 

Joyce remained at the dining room table milling over her last lesson. Holly was done tutoring her it was up to Joy to study and take the test. She placed her hand on her chin, elbow resting heavy on the tables surface and looked over at the pay as you go phone… wired, traced, tapped, and anything you could think of was done to this phone. It monitored where it was and what he was doing who a call went to and recorded when one came in or went out. she tapped her fingers on her lips contemplating it.

She was told to keep it with her at all times, she was not to make personal calls with it. Only to contact the set contact lists in it. Mark, Holly, Seth, and Brent. Seth was her driver of course he took her to and from the alternative school at night, another stone gargoyle he had a permanent scowl on his face and never spoke a word to her. Armed to the teeth she saw his holsters one day as if she was a threat or they thought someone might want to go after her. 

Brent had gone through some progress. He now had pills that worked longer giving him twelve hours instead of an hour tops in a relative human size, standing around seven feet he looked like he played basketball in his college days. He spent more and more time over on the small side of the house even taking up residence in his old room again as the pills became abundant enough for him to use constantly. With his help they redecorated Joel’s room and it was now Joyce’s. Things seemed to be getting along, and Mark had not mentioned any military grade funding or weaponing since that day. 

Brent was very happy with the arrangement and tended to be absent when Joyce was studying. Their friendship was a strong one and had developed into something more though none of them would admit to it. At times their relationship was sibling like, a ruffle of hair and a tease—other times they were tangled up in one another while watching a movie. Nothing was sexual and Joyce really was relieved that he didn’t want to do anything like that—none of them had even confessed to liking one another past “like” and into the love zone. 

So when Brent walked into the kitchen with a grumpy look on his face growling about dinner she rolled her eyes and chuckled. “You are just as capable of coming in here and making dinner as I am…”

“But your watch dog was here.”

“She doesn’t bite—“

“I don’t want to know anymore of Mark’s co-workers.” 

“I don’t disagree with you but if you are hungry you bottomless pit then come in here and make something bedsides it was Holly’s last day so—a week of study and then the test.” 

“Are you serious?” he beamed. “That’s great we need to celebrate!”

“NO more taco bell from down the street. Seth is still sore with you for making him go for a taco bell run like six times last weekend.” 

“But I was hungry.”

“You are always hungry.” 

“I can’t help it I think it’s a side effect of this medication—at least I’m not putting on any weight.” He poked his own washboard stomach—no gut not an ounce of fat on this guy. In some ways Joyce was a bit jealous that he couldn’t put on weight.

“You should be considered so lucky…the way you eat you should be close to a ton by now.”

“More to love right?” he teased heading to the fridge and again messed up her hair. 

“Right—you were a few tons before right?” she sneered combing her locks with her fingers. 

“I try not to think about that. I am quite content on being my current size.”

“What short?” she snorted teasing him back. 

“Wow joy I’m like seven feet tall and you think I’m short. Lot of talk coming from a short stack.”

“Five feet is a respectable and normal human height…”

“Don’t you mean for a dwarf?” 

“Asshat!” she laughed. “Come on I accepted you for who you are—would it kill you to accept me?”

“I do—“ his tone changed and Joyce felt a jolt go through her. They both stopped their joking turning into something else. “I didn’t mean to make fun of you.” He made eye contact. 

“It’s not making fun.” She assured him blinking a few times in confusion. “I don’t mean you don’t accept me. Come on we were just busting each other chops… I thought that’s what friends do.”

“Your right, I’m just being melodramatic.” He smirked. “So what are you in the mood for?”

“I would kill someone for a decent hamburger…wish they would let me out long enough to go get one and not have to be waited on hand and foot.”

“This is a prison isn’t it? It might not have the bars and sliding cell doors—but it’s still a prison.”

“In a way I guess…”

“Call your watch dog I want to talk to him.” 

“Are you serious? Are you going to try and con my driver to let us go get a hamburger?”

“We all deserve a break.” He reached out his hand to her and she sighed giving it up well this at least would be amusing. 

“You better have a backup plan.” She warned with a smile on her lips.

He snorted and dialed not Seth like she expected but Mark. “Hey Mark I was wondering would it be the end of the world if Seth took me and Joyce to get a hamburger—a real one like sit down and have a moment to get out of the house?”

“Why do you want to do that?” the man deadpanned again Brent had him on speaker. 

“I don’t know, to interact with fellow human beings and pretend we’re normal.”

“You’re not normal.” He growled and Joyce smirked knowing he was getting irritated. “And why do you have Joyce’s phone?”

“She left it on the table and I thought if you saw her number besides mine you would be more lenient.”

“If I let you two do this will you leave me alone?”

“Depends on your terms of “leave you alone.”

“Meaning—no more of these stupid requests.”

“Well I can say I won’t ask for some time. Look, joking aside, Joyce is withering here cooped up like this. Me I am used to it been doing it my whole life, but she doesn’t deserved to be treated like a criminal…” he glanced over to her to see her eyes go wide her face turning crimson. 

“Brent.” She growled in a whisper as he smiled. 

“I have control over my condition—I haven’t been my normal height for weeks, I should be allowed to have some liberties of leaving the house from time to time.”

“You are becoming annoying.”

“I’m cured…”

“No you’re symptoms are just suppressed…these pills are not a cure Brent.”

“Forgive me for being a bit burnt out…” he growled. 

“Look were all burnt out Brent—but we continue forward don’t we? Joyce knew what she was signing up for when she signed the paper work.”

“For a position you decided she wasn’t educated enough for…”

“Brent.”

“Mark…” 

He sighed. “Fine I will contact Seth with the arrangement for today…I will have to think it over to see if allowing you more interactions with people is a beneficial one.”

“Alright thanks Mark.” He hung up before the man could come back with anything else and Joyce gaped up at Brent as he smiled handing the phone back to her. “You just got to know how to negotiate.”

“I’m not withering…” 

“I know—but it’s still annoying to be cooped up like this since I can be around human sized again.”

“I get it but—don’t use me as the excuse next time.” she sighed looking away from him. 

“Good point I will remember that.”

Several minuets went by and the doorbell rang an unhappy Seth stood there. “You want me to do what now?”

“Hey Seth!” Brent beamed as if he was an old friend and Joyce passed a look between both of them Seth breaking eye contact with them. 

“You guys know one another?”

“This is Marks son—Seth.” Brent smiled, excited he caught the stoic man uncomfortable.

“Brent knock it off—I’m on my job.”

“Yeah pretending to be a bad ass come on, we have known one another too long to be hard asses to one another. When Joyce told me you were her driver I about died laughing.”

“I am perfectly capable in what I do giant.” Seth snarled. 

“Ouch. Takes one to know one.” 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me you two were acquaintances?”

“Because you didn’t need to know.” Seth hissed. 

“Knock it off Seth. Give her a break.”

“I am really confused. Seth has been coming here for a few months Brent and you never came out to see him... why all of a sudden now…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Brent smiled.


	13. Part 2: Chapter 13: Burgers and Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner doesn’t go quite as planned. Something is off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up sorry this one is short. Still working on my other story so I hope to have that chapter up soon. :) Enjoy the read.

Seth led them out of the house and towards the SUV he made Brent sit in the back—Joyce was completely confused by the news—this was Mark’s son? Wow he must not trust her at all if even when she was out Mark was somehow connected and watching her no matter what. It was a bit unnerving. She glanced over while Brent was whining about sitting in the back when she really thought about it there were similarities…the stern robotic expression the basic lack of humor in either of them…how did she not see it sooner? Seth like Brent were built the same—both tall and muscular at a quick glance you could confuse them with being brothers. Seth had his dad’s dark hair—she had never seen his eyes mostly because of the shades he wore. 

He caught her stare and turned towards her the scary emotionless glare back at her as she quickly jerked her head facing front. They pulled from the drive and continued on. Brent kept chattering to Seth and while she didn’t jump in the one sided conversations she learned a bit, she was sure Brent was doing this on purpose. 

Seth turned out was closer to her age than Brent. Was an only child because of a family tragedy and were somewhat friends with Joel and Brent while they were growing up. The one sided conversation was awkward and Joyce wanted to slide under the seat and forget about Brent’s accomplishment on getting them out of the house. 

Seth stole a glance at the woman somehow drug into this situation—she was a complete wild card but she seemed like she had a good head on her shoulders—she was a looker, very attractive in his mind but he wasn’t allowed to get close to anyone, not with his problem and his job. He had read her file her father handed over after they did the investigation on her—a complete nobody, a runaway, someone doomed to end up in some gutter or in some homeless shelter. But she had flourished here, at least she was going for her GED. 

Since he became her driver he had heard all manner of attempts to get him talking, she basically talked to herself and he listened. Seth was asked by his father to keep an eye on her, he was the best qualified to do so—Mark and the various backings of his father’s company were worried about Brent and his mental state. There were a few concerns about him forgetting, or dropping his duties he had for his job being a teacher. Mark had thought that the girl would level him out but it was proving that wasn’t the case—Seth knew that Brent was starting to crack up—the treatments were starting to effect his mind. So far he wasn’t showing any violent or harmful tendencies. 

Mark and his research teams were aware of this and soon after Joyce signed the paper work to be liaison (that didn’t last long) he was asked to keep her safe. She had questioned the driver job he had, had seen the various guns on him at any time. The stern and secret agent vibe he gave off. 

“So where are we going Seth?” Brent grunted from the back seat even going so far as nudging the back of the driver’s seat with his knees. 

“A good place I know, and stop with kneeing me in the back.” He grunted. 

Joyce perked up out of her own thoughts. “Brent you are acting really weird tonight—what is up with you?”

“Nothing.” He spoke up quickly and adjusted in his seat looking out the window. He was acting almost like a teenager. She gave a weird look over to Seth who was at a light and returned her look. Seth was starting to get on edge and she didn’t like it. 

“Maybe we should hit the drive thru and then head back home.” Joyce suggested confused at all this weirdness going on. 

“That sounds like a better idea.”

“What? Why?” Brent grunted from the back seat. “I was just messing with Seth—come on I thought we were friends.”

“I’m not your friend Giant.” Seth hissed. 

“Stop calling me giant.” Brent scowled. “You and I are in the same boat.”

“Guys come on…” Joyce spoke up really starting to feel creeped out. 

Things calmed down once they got to the fast food restaurant chain and entered line. Brent was pouting in the back but he wasn’t prone to anymore outbursts. They ate on the way home and when they pulled back up to the empty house Brent was the first one to get out and stomp up towards the front door. 

“Thanks for taking us to grab something Seth I appreciate it even if Brent doesn’t seem to.” She shook her head she wondered what had gotten into Brent he had been acting weird all week.

“You need to be careful—I’ll pick you up same time tomorrow.” Seth’s tone was blunt and gruff as he turned to meet her shocked gaze, he never talked to her willingly it seemed. 

“I’m done with school all I need to do is study now.” she blinked owlishly at him…this was weird. 

“I need to talk to you.” He pressed again. 

“Uh—ok.” She blinked unhooking her seat belt and slipping out of the car. 

“Tell him you are going to the library to study. Something to get you out of the house.”

“Seth?” she felt her heart constrict what was going on?

“Go inside.” He offered since it seemed the girl was now frozen in place. She nodded and took his advice and made a beeline for the house. He waited till the door opened and closed before he drove off. 

“What took you did you give your boyfriend a kiss good night?” Brent chuckled from the kitchen he was making himself a drink having tossed his garbage away. 

“Seth? He is not my type—“

“He wants to be I can tell. Besides we’re nothing but friends so why not try it out?”

“Be serious.” She snorted. 

“So what did he want?”

“Just apologizing for your and his behavior in the car.”

“Ah so he is a gentleman.” 

“Hardly…” she waved him off heading upstairs. 

“Where are you going don’t you want to watch a movie or something?”

“I’m going to hit the shower, then fetch my books and finish that unit I was studying.”

“Heh—you will do fine in college then. Well I guess I will go veg out in my room.”

“So how are your classes going?”

“What classes?”

“The ones you teach…” she felt a cold chill run up her back. 

“Intersession. But that does remind me I need to look at those finals…guess I do have something to do.” 

“You seem really distracted are you sure you are ok?”

“Yes, and you worry too much. Don’t worry about me.” He waved her off as she sighed and headed up stairs. Shower first she would be down to get the books later… she didn’t see him for the rest of the night. The next day was more of the same. She didn’t see Brent at all—his door was closed and he must have stayed up late and was sleeping in. deciding not to disturb him she went down stairs made breakfast and went about a normal day—around lunch time when she didn’t see him she decided to go knock on his door. 

“Brent?” There was some shuffling and rummaging in the room but no answer. Scrunching up her face she sighed and knocked again. “Brent?”

“Yeah what?”

“Are you feeling ok?”

“Just a bit under the weather—decided to stay in here so I wouldn’t get you sick. I will be out later.” 

“Oh ok—well I have to run to the library for a bit—return some books so I should be back soon, do you want me to get you anything?”

“NO I’m fine—“

She jumped at that, his outburst startling her she sighed. “Alright.” 

She walked away from his room and headed towards the kitchen calling Seth. He gave her a swift response when he answered and she sat in the kitchen waiting for him to arrive. The doorbell rang about thirty minutes later and she slipped out of the house.   
“He let you leave?”

“Brent is up in his room, said he felt a bit sick and refused to come out.”

“I will send my father to check on him.”

“Are you going to tell me what is wrong?” she asked as he pulled his phone out and sent a quick text.

“Not here—“ he grabbed her by the elbow and led her off the porch. “We can talk in the library.”

On the way over she had convinced him to stop at the student union to grab a coffee she could tell he was not happy with the detour but she had nothing to drink all morning. Besides the only library close was the one next to the community college. They walked into the library and she found a small study room that would give them some privacy. 

Walking in behind her she sat down and waited for him to spill the information. He made sure the door was locked and the blinds were pulled and then sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“As you saw yesterday Brent’s condition is a becoming unstable.”

“Why is that?” her heart was in her throat as she tried to swallow it down with a swig of coffee.

“The dosage he is on—and the frequency he is taking it is taxing his mental and physical stability. Those pills are meant to suppress his growth for a limited time. Taking them as he is, is causing damage. It might stop being effective, plus there are side effects that are coming to light, mood swings and irritability, any one of these can be devastating if he loses control of his growth.”

She felt the temperature drop in the room as she placed her cup down and held in. “S—so you are saying that all of this is because of the dosage, so he needs to stop to get back under control?”

“If he hasn’t done too extensive of damage he can recover.”

“So why are you telling me this—I am not part of the project what do you have to gain in telling me?” she gripped her drink harder to avoid looking at how her hands were shaking.

“I was asked to protect you—drive you around. It’s my duty to keep you alive. Your job with Brent is to keep him balanced and happy with his life the way it is. But what he is doing is causing danger to both of you.” 

“You said side effects—so who else is being tested on this?”

“That’s not something I can disclose.” 

“Of course.” It was part of the military funded garbage she was sure… “But how am I to defend myself if Brent does go berserk?” Not that she wanted to even think about it. She had been terrified when he lost his temper—to image him out to cause her harm made her want to pass out. Brent was so sweet he didn’t seem to have a mean bone in his body—but what he had done to Joel drove home that despite his gentle nature he could still be dangerous.


	14. Part 2: Chapter 14 Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things keep deteriorating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments on this story! I appreciate your support and enjoyment of this story. So here is another chapter. :)

“You need to call me.” He took a seat to her left and gave her a hard glare his sunglasses still in place she swallowed shaking her head.

“And what can you do?” she looked away from him and down at her coffee cup—Seth could be as easily swatted like a bug as she could. What power did he have against Brent god forbid they ever came to that point? 

“I have been trained—trust me.” 

She felt sick the mediocre coffee sat heavy in her stomach turning sour. “Why—if his dosage was so delicate why wasn’t it controlled—why did you let him get out of sorts?”

“Brent is a grown man—for the most part, but he is starting to obsess with being a humans height—or as close as he can get to it. This fixation is what has pushed him towards the edge. He should be able to take care of his own medicine.” 

This was the longest she had ever talked to Seth and she felt conflicted. “What sort of behavior should I be looking out for—it takes you almost half an hour to show up at the house—a lot can happen in that amount of time.” was she really considering this—thinking that Brent would hurt her?

He sighed watching her, having a sudden pull for her wellbeing was not something he was comfortable with. Sure he had been a part of her day to day life as she went to school—she had yammered on when he was told to keep his distance from her emotionally and physically. Seth wasn’t a cold hearted man like his father, he thought Joyce was a bright attractive woman, brave as all hell for taking on this job. His father might think she was a deadbeat but Seth saw something else his farther refused to see. It took everything he had not to give her a soft smile and try to comfort her she was clearly alarmed. He cleared his throat.

“Any signs of agitation or how he was acting last night—overly giddy or enthusiastic—it’s a good idea to keep your eyes open and don’t wander into his space.”

“What about him being sick—I have been here for a while now and he never mentioned being sick or ever getting sick.” 

“My father is looking into it.”

“D—do you really think he would hurt me?”

“I think the way his mental state is he might lose himself and not think about it. It isn’t the first time he hurt someone that was close to him.” he pinned her with another dead glare. “But don’t openly avoid him—if he senses something off it might agitate his condition—if he starts getting paranoid this whole project might be blown out of the water.”

“Alright I will keep an eye out on him.” this was terrifying there was no way she was going to be able to do this and keep a poker face.

She jumped when a Seth placed his large hand on her shoulder. “Look things will be alright. You just need to stay aware and never be without your phone got it?” 

“Ok.” 

“You are going to be fine I got your back—and I’m more than capable of handling Brent if he loses control.”

That made her think…last night Brent had said a lot of weird things when Seth was barking at him calling him a giant. Takes one to know on, he was in the same boat—at the time Joyce had thought it was just him making fun of Seth’s large stature he was a head taller than Brent when he was shrunk down. She shook herself mentally that was just her reading too much into things. She gave Seth a shaky smile and nodded. “Alright. Thank you Seth.”

“Anytime.” 

He drove her back stopping at a restaurant and snagging her something to eat since she had gone without lunch she waved as he pulled away and she walked up the drive heading inside what she didn’t expect was for Brent to be watching her from the kitchen window. Coming inside she headed for the trashcan to toss her garbage away when she jumped seeing Brent at the table watching her like he had never seen her before. 

“Hey how do you feel now?” She gave an easy smile despite the odd look he was giving her it looked on the verge of anger and jealousy. 

“You enjoy your date?” the biting tone shocked her as she blinked a few times letting the words sink in. 

“Date? I went to the library—I told you before I left I had to return some books.” She shook her head heart hammering in her chest. 

“You were gone for over an hour.” He tested as he stood up looming over her. 

“Am I not allowed to look over the shelves?” she scrunched up her expression into a scowl. What the hell had gotten into him? 

“You were with him…” he spat walking around the table to press her towards the wall where she had stopped to toss her trash.

“Seth? He is my driver of course I went with him.” she looked up at Brent making eye contact. “It’s not like anyone else is going to drive me?” She growled and pushed against him. “What is the matter with you—why are you being so creepy!” 

He took a step back as she quickly left the kitchen and headed towards her room. He followed her and his expression didn’t improve. Catching up with her on the stairs he grabbed her wrist. 

“Look I’m sorry—I don’t mind that you go out sometimes.” His hold on her wrist was increasing as she winced. “I just wish it wasn’t with him.” 

“Ow—Brent let go—“ she felt ill her head was spinning as she suddenly jerked away causing her to fall back on the steps looking up at him. She scrambled up and darted away from him going into her room and closing the door. She shoved the chair under the knob to block him from coming in and sat on her bed watching it waiting for him to try and break in. 

She stayed in there for hours—waiting for Brent to try something and when she got sore from sitting on the bed and staring at the door she got up stiff and ventured up to it listening to see if he was just lurking out there. She glanced down at her wrist that had been throbbing and saw the damage that had been done. A nasty bruise was now swallowing up her wrist his fingers visible. The skin was hot and red to the touch. 

She should call Seth, but for some reason she was too scared to do so. Moving the chair and opening the door a crack she peered out and saw the hallway and staircase were clear. She sighed a bit of relief and walked out into the hall. Heading to the bathroom she took care of business and checked over her wrist he hadn’t done any real damage to it but the bruise sure looked nasty. She went back to her room and grabbed Joel’s hoodie and put it on. No need to cause undo alarm if he saw her wrist. Walking down the stairs she was nervous actually seeking him out and found him in the living room watching TV. He looked normal as she walked in and greeted him again. 

“Hey.”

He jumped as if she had suddenly appeared and looked at her. “Hey when did you get in? I thought you were at the library with Seth.”

The color drained from her cheeks. “I uh yeah—I have been back for a bit was just upstairs studying… so how do you feel you said you were sick this morning?” 

“I feel fine, I just had some cramps and muscle aches. Want to join me?” he offered patting the couch next to him as he held the remote in the other hand. “I would like the company and I’m sure you need a break from studying.” 

It was like he was a whole different person. This was so unreal she had problems contemplating it all. “Sure your right I do need a break.” Walking in Joyce took a seat next to him as he leaned back. “So are you worried about your test coming up?”

“No—I think I am ready.”

“Good. I have complete faith in you.” He smiled ruffling her hair. 

The day went on without further incident they ate dinner together and hung out some more it almost made Joyce forget about the pain in her wrist she had made them popcorn while they watched another movie—she had reached forward to grab her drink when he saw the horrid bruise on her arm now blackened and purple he took in a quick breath and tugged her sleeve. 

“Joyce!?” who the hell had done this? he looked at her panicked. “What the hell?”

He—he didn’t remember? She cursed her stupidity reaching out with the arm that she had been favoring all night. “It’s nothing.” 

“What the hell happened? Did Seth do this!” he accused with venom in his tone.

“You really don’t remember?” she balked at him as he froze watching her like she had grown ten feet. 

“What?”

“When I came home from the library—you were in the kitchen.”

“I—I did this?” he shook his head denying it. 

“You accused me going on a date with Seth—you were acting so strange. When I pushed past you and was heading to my room you caught me on the steps and grabbed my wrist.” 

“No—I don’t—I didn’t do anything like that. I would never hurt you.” He looked so lost so hurt.

She sighed looking away. “Brent.” He dropped her sleeve as she pulled it back. Showing it to him. “Grab it.”

“What no!”

“Put your hand around my wrist.” She demanded her gaze hardening as he looked at her like a scolded puppy. 

He did as she asked and she watched as his face fell. Brent couldn’t believe it… he had done this? It was a perfect match. He suddenly jerked away from her like her skin had burned him he stood up. “I—uh I should go.” He was shaking and Joyce didn’t stop him. She sat there listening to him walk out of the room and up the stairs. 

Jesus why did she do that? Why did she make him put his hand around her wrist to prove to him that he had done it? Joyce had been a bit miffed when he accused Seth then turned around and denied he had done it. But now she felt horrible making him face the truth and of course he didn’t want to linger and listen to her but fled to his room. She turned off the TV gathered up their mess from watching movies together and took the bowl and glasses to the sink. She didn’t see him for the rest of the night.


	15. Part 2: Chapter 15: Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brent is removed from the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been too long between updates, but I am finally back at home so I can post a chapter! Bit of a working vacation had to be at my cousins to help her decorate for her wedding shower and then there was the inevitable family drama with her brother. but anyways I hope you like this chapter. :) I hope to post more regularly after the Wedding in October.

She woke up late which was never a good thing walking out of her room she made it to the stairs when she heard someone beating on the door. Not happy with the noise and suffering from a bit of a headache from crying last night she mopped down the steps calling for the person to hold up. In her tank and shorts she answered the door without thinking and was surprised to see Seth and his father there. 

“Uh—oh hello.”

“Good morning Joyce it seems you—uh slept in.” Mark seemed a bit shocked at the nature of her dress as Seth leveled her with a neutral look her injured arm still on the door frame for all to see… shit she had forgotten. Quickly jerking it down freighting it as hurrying to get out of their way she allowed them in. 

“I wasn’t expecting visitors.” Seth closed the door behind them. Her face turned red as she realized what exactly she had on. 

“We came to see Brent actually.” His tone was firm and she had a feeling this was not going to be a good visit.

“Oh ok—well I can check his room I just came downstairs so I don’t know if he is up yet or not. I will run up there and get changed too. So uh don’t mind me.” She turned tail and ran up the steps practically embarrassed about being practically naked in front of them. 

Knocking on his door she heard a few grunts from inside. “Brent—Mark is here to see you.”

“Tell him to go away.” He moaned.

“Brent.”

“GO AWAY!” She jumped as the booming voice sounded from behind his door backing up a step she didn’t realize that Seth was behind her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She turned to see that both Seth and his father had grim looks on their faces. 

“Joyce why don’t you go out to the car and wait for me alright?” his tone was soft comforting as she gave a quick nod and went back down stairs. Grabbing her hoodie from the hook on the hall tree she slipped out and went towards the car slipping on a pair of flip flops.

“Brent.” Seth hardened his voice as he knocked. 

“What the hell do you want?”

“Open this door.” 

“Fuck off—I have a fricking headache stop banging on the door.” he snarled.

“You got to the count of three and I breaking the damn thing down.” Seth warned as his father took a step back towards the stairs if these two got into it then he would need to have a fast exit. “Brent.” 

“Jesus Christ!”

“One—Two—“ he was about to say three when the door flew open and a pissed Brent stood there only in his boxers—his skin was flushed red like he had a fever and he was covered in sweat. 

“What?”

“We need to talk come into the kitchen.” 

“About what?”

“You will know when you come to the kitchen alright?” He growled as Brent rolled his eyes. 

“Fine whatever.” 

Seth and Mark went down the stairs before Brent as he reached in grabbing a muscle shit. He didn’t want this to be the first thing he had to deal with in the morning and where the heck was Joyce? He could have sworn he heard her. Thinking about her sent a jolt of pain through his chest. About yesterday. Shit he never apologized.

Slipping the shirt over his head he went into the kitchen and saw that both men were sitting waiting for him, watching him. He didn’t like it. 

“Since you seem to be in a sour mood—“

“Yeah you woke me up.”

“Well it is after nine in the morning.” He looked down at his watch. “Oh excuse me I mean close to ten.” 

“Your point?”

“We want you to come with us for some tests.”

“What?”

“I am having some people from the research facility run some evaluations on you—we’re worried about your dosage—have you been having these mood swings long? And with the sweating and flushing?”

“For a few weeks but it’s nothing.” 

“Brent. You need to go with Mark and get your evaluations it would take a few days at the most. Joyce will be fine here alone.” He poked. 

“You just want to get her alone don’t you—stop whatever you are doing she is not interested in a cold ramrod like you.” He snarled slapping his hands on the table’s surface with a resounding crack of skin to wood. 

Mark was silent watching the flash of anger shaking his head. 

“You can either come with us by choice or by force it’s up to you…” Mark spoke up.

“I don’t think you want to put Joyce in that position do you—“ Seth added. “Do you want her to see you lose control like that?”

“No but you do don’t you? You want her running into your arms thinking you are the safe choice when all you are is the same as me. Just as unstable.” 

“Unlike you I am a better version—no instability here. I can change at will something you will never achieve.” 

“FUCK YOU!”

Seth smirked as Mark stood up. “That’s enough. Brent make your decision—Seth back off.” 

“Fine I will go take your damn tests.” He snarled. “There is nothing wrong with me, you won’t find jack shit.”

“So how did Joyce get that bruise on her wrist then—looks awfully like a hand print to me.” Seth got up watching him a scowl back in place. The look was dead serious, cold and Brent could feel the anger washing off the man. 

That took the wind out of his sails—he withered before the two as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I—that was an accident.”

“Were not here to cause you trouble more Brent, but we have to think about everyone’s safety.” 

“Can I at least get dressed first?” 

“Of course you can. We’ll be down here waiting for you.”

He left shoulders slumped and tail tucked between his legs like a beaten dog. 

“You might want to inform Joyce that Brent is coming with us for a while.” Mark turned to his son with a hard look on his face. “Please do not provoke Brent again.”

“Alright—alright old man.” He waved him off as he got up heading for the door. 

Joyce looked up from the grass still uncomfortable in her pajamas when she heard the front door open and close. Seeing Seth take the steps she felt a little better whatever they had to talk about must be over. He met her eyes giving a ghost of a smile and she felt a bit shocked by it…was he really smiling at her? 

“So Joyce, Brent is going to come with us for a few days for some tests. He agreed so you will have the house all to yourself for a few days.”

“Wow that will be very boring.” 

Seth snorted. “Well you won’t be alone totally. I have to come by at the end of the week and take you to your test remember?”

“That’s right.” she nodded. 

“Can I see it.” he nodded towards her wrist as she tensed. 

“Uh—“

“Brent explained it—but I want to see it better.” He motioned for it as she sighed and relented as she pushed up her sleeve. 

He took it in his hands with a stern expression but his fingers ghosted across the abused flesh—he was so gentle it startled her. Eyes focused on her own wrist as he softly probed the skin feeling for anything broken taking in each inch of her bruise… 

“Well nothing is broken—so he gets to live.” He snorted a dry chuckle. “He’s already lashing out at you—Emory what happened?”

“You said Brent told you—“ she looked up cheeks dusting pink she didn’t want to relive it really. The fact Brent had been thrown into a fit just because she saw her get out of the black SUV that Seth drove. 

He gave a tired click of his tongue and looked her in the eye. “I want to hear it from you—I know you won’t sugar coat it.” 

“He doesn’t remember doing it—that’s the sad part and I was so mean to him when I showed it to him a few hours later. I made him look at it.” 

“Why is that mean?” Seth snorted shaking his head. Joyce was too nice to Brent there was no reason to treat him with kid gloves. 

“You didn’t see the look on his face, he was so unsure so upset.” She shook her head trembling under his gaze, he still gently cupped her wrist in his hands. “It was like he was a totally different person. He had seen you drop me off—forgot about me being at the library and he went into a rage saying I was seeing you or something. He was jealous.” Her blush darkened and Seth swallowed. 

“So this was all the little green eyed monsters huh…” he sighed hearing the door open and Brent walked out followed by Mark. Seth leveled him with a glare that could melt steel as Brent froze watching Seth hold onto Joyce he was examining his handy work…the rage that boiled up in him was quickly squashed by guilt as Joyce drug her gaze from him to the ground. Seth released her and continued to glare Brent down. 

“I will be back in a little bit Joyce.” He spoke softly so Brent and Mark wouldn’t hear. As she nodded and headed back towards the house passing Brent avoiding looking at or telling him bye she went back into the house and shut the door leaning heavy on the wood and slid down shaking like a leaf. Jesus why was this happening now right after she started to get her life back on track something happened to derail her. Things had been going so well—and now Brent was sick and Seth was Hell bent on keeping her safe.  
Joyce waited to move till she heard the black SUV fire up and head down the road. Only after she made sure it was gone checking the window did she go upstairs and change—getting ready for the day she headed towards the kitchen scrounging something up for breakfast. She ended up making some toast and knew she would barely be able to stomach that after what happened.


	16. Part 2: Chapter 16: Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more time Joyce spends with Seth the more confused she becomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, gals, and my best pals another chapter up, hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Warning: this chapter may contain cheesy parts. l hope none of you are lactose intolerant.

She was right as she went upstairs to study the meager meal heavy in her stomach she tried to distract herself as much as she could she had been into it for about two hours re reading the same unit it felt like for the millionth time when she heard the doorbell. Getting up she wondered who it could be? Was Brent back already but Seth had told her he would be gone for days. She had completely forgotten that Seth said he would be back in a bit and when she opened the door she stepped back a bit surprised to see him.

“Hey—how are you holding up?” 

“I am fine—just studying.”

“Would you like to get out of here for a little bit?” 

“I’m not allowed remember?” the smirk that played on her lips made him chuckle. 

“You are with me so you are fine.” 

“Seth are you—“ she stopped shaking her head. “Never mind.” She grabbed Joel’s hoodie off the hall tree and grabbed her shoes. “I would love to get out of here for a bit.” 

“Good.” He smiled and she made sure she had her keys locking up the house they went on the porch she took a seat on the small bench and tied them. “So what is the plan?”

“I was thinking about maybe some late lunch and maybe just wandering around town for a bit get some air and clear our heads.”

It was true that she had been talking at Seth for a few months. The At was correct he never really responded to her just sat there like a statue and to have him suddenly interested in her existence was odd. He was talking to her and worrying about her and she wasn’t sure how to take it. He was different from Brent and now that he wanted to open up a bit allow her to talk to him she found herself stumbling for things to say. 

Seth was handsome in the rugged, manly sort of way, something that she was weak towards. The stern aloof nature he had was a bit intimidating mixed with his stature and build. He was defiantly more defined than Brent, and taller. She had to crane her neck back to look him in the face. Joyce thought back to him cradling her wrist. He had been so soft so careful It made her heart flutter. Her skin on fire from the raw nerves had sent gooseflesh up her arm and a chill to travel up and down her spine. 

Brent had been scholarly and mindful, his softness in his words and actions towards her had made her feel like she wasn’t a screw up. Brent believed in her and helped her believe in herself. It’s why she wasn’t too nervous to go back to school—why she wanted to strive to help him and help herself. While they both were very close were they anything else? His jealously yesterday hinted that he had feelings for her but he had hurt her—if he had feelings for Joyce would he have gone that far to hurt her—but Seth said it was his medication. She couldn’t just abandon him either. 

Getting up from her seat she smiled up at him. “Alright ready to go, you lead the way.” 

He smirked again and headed towards the SUV the same one he always drove. Climbing into the passenger seat she buckled in she realized how late in the day it really was. Seth started the car and they were soon on the road. 

“So there is this other restaurant I have been wanting you to try they make one of the best pizzas I have ever had in my life.” 

“Oh really?” it had been forever since she had pizza Brent had been obsessed with hamburgers and tacos for as long as she had known him. Joyce had always relented wanting to make him happy. In fact she had given in so he could have his way a lot. 

“Unless you are not a pizza fan?” Seth asked. “We can go wherever you want to go. I know you and Brent are always wanting tacos or hamburgers.”

“A-actually I don’t like them that much. I let Brent have his way. It was my job.” 

He chuckled. “Have you ever heard of compromise? That wasn’t very nice letting him make the food choices all the time.” 

“Oh well I did cook. So I got to enjoy some of my favorites too…”

“Well how about today you tell me what you want to do?” he didn’t mind if he could get to know her better that way, better than what he could glean from one sided conversations. His father loosening the reigns so to speak allowing him some more personal freedoms in talking to her, he didn’t feel so shut off. 

“Uh—well I don’t know the area that well.” She knew nothing about the town at all, she had just been wandering though it months ago, when she was homeless. “Can we start with the pizza place then?” she steeled herself up she had to make a decision as Seth smiled. 

“Sure.”

God she was in heaven—she suppressed the moan of pleasure as the first slice of pizza passed her lips in months—which felt more like life times. The sweet smell of the sauce and the spice in the toppings… not to mention the delightful crunch of the crust and salty taste of the cheese. It was all magical. 

Seth laughed plowing through his slice like he hadn’t eaten in months, watching Joyce savor her food. She had ordered something more modest than his massive XL pizza that dominated the table. Her personal pizza was plenty for her especially with her stomach not being at top condition given her nerves. But that was all forgotten as she took her first slice. 

“Girl after my own heart—you love pizza as much as I do.” 

She laughed at that as his smile warmed. “I guess so, Brent thinks it’s messy.” She shook her head. “I think it’s an amazing balance of ingredients.” She didn’t flinch or freeze at his statement and he knew that she was relaxing a bit. She took a sip of her coke and tried to wrangle her emotions over the food in, she was being silly getting this worked up. 

“Your right.” 

“I can’t believe you can eat all of that in one sitting.” She nodded towards the pizza close to the size of a manhole cover. 

“What can I say I have a healthy appetite.” He smirked at her pizza. “That would be a snack.” 

She laughed. “That’s got to be an expensive appetite you have then.” 

“Very. So have you thought on some places you would like to see? You can use my phone and search some places.” He grabbed it from its resting spot on the table by his drink and handed it to her. 

“Is that allowed?” she took the large screened smart phone from him and set it down.

“You are with me remember?”

“Does Mark know about this?” she looked up sheepishly from her food as he tensed. He didn’t know… she could tell.

“He knows enough.” He shrugged diving back in. “If you would rather go back to that prison of a home you live in then I can take you back home, I just thought you would like the change of scenery.”

“I do—I like the change of pace.” 

“Then let’s enjoy the freedom of our shackles being removed for the day.”

She smiled at that. “Thanks Seth—I really appreciate this you know, and everything you have been assigned to do for me.”

“I don’t feel like it’s an assignment. I have to keep up a mask but I do enjoy the trips and listening to you talk about things. It makes me feel normal.” 

Normal? He had to mean because of the strict life he led right? Brent’s taunts and jabs came back to her mind as she sat there looking at Seth he had already devoured half of his pizza and here she was gabbing and letting hers get cold. But she had to press it. 

“Normal?”

“Oh don’t worry about that—sorry with a father like Mark you tend to have a disconnect.” He shrugged. 

“Seth?”

“Hey come on don’t let my mood bring you down. Eat up and let’s think of a few places to hit before it gets too late.” 

She nodded letting it drop for now as she went back to her meal. It was starting to get cold so the conversations between them drifted off. She skimmed his phone for a second looking at a map and spied a park. That would be nice to walk off the pizza and to get some fresh air, it was a harmless little park nestled near the center of town. 

“How about the park?” she zoomed in on the map and handed the phone back to him. 

“You just want to walk around?”

“Yeah I haven’t been able to do much in the ways of walking—sort of made up my life before—I miss it.” she smiled. 

“Alright then we will hit the park.” 

He seemed so content with her simple request she wondered if he was really happy with her choices. Then again he told her she had the choices today it felt nice being in charge for once, even if it was for something as simple as this. Seth paid for lunch and drove them to the park. It was pretty busy this late in the afternoon and she sighed happy to hear all the normal sounds of day to day life. Seth spied an ice cream truck and was gone she laughed after him as he grabbed some dessert. 

“You are always eating…” she smiled as they hit the trail. It was true ever since she met him he would have some sort of snack or food in the car.

“I can’t believe you didn’t want any.” He faked insult as he chomped down on his snack.

“I just ate!” she laughed again. Having a bit of trouble keeping up with his long strides. “I swear you have to have a hollow leg or something.” she peered up at him. 

“High metabolism.” He spoke around a bite of his frozen treat. He had ordered two and one was already reduced to a stick before making it back to her. 

“Yeah well that will catch up with you.” She snorted feeling a bit winded with the high pace they were keeping. 

“Naw I got years ahead of me before that happens.” Finishing his other treat he tossed them in the garbage as they passed the can. 

They fell into silence again, it wasn’t oppressive or heavy it was natural as they looked around the park and at the wooded area they entered. “So what is your job exactly besides babysitting me?”

“I wouldn’t call it babysitting.” He snorted shaking his head. “Stop thinking you are a burden to people, really it’s a vacation to my other duties.”

“What are those?”

“A lab rat.” He frowned. “But that’s all I can say.”

“Is that why Brent was so nasty to you—with all those things he said?”

“I guess so that idiot thinks he can get under my skin.” He sighed. 

“So you can…” 

“No.” he answered so quickly she jumped. 

“You said you could handle Brent…if he went berserk.”

“I can but I have to have a reason I don’t just do it for the fun of it.” he stopped allowing her to catch up a step or two. “I don’t want to do it. I don’t like it.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “But I will do it to keep someone safe.” 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to damper the afternoon.” 

“Its fine, with Brent’s mouth you were sure to hear it sooner or later.” He rolled his eyes. With the way he was acting now he was surprised that Joyce didn’t know more.

“So—do you know one another?” so it hadn’t been just Brent saying things?

“Shaky friendship—he has always been a bit of a standoffish person towards me. Maybe more indifferent.” Seth shrugged. “Our old men knew one another so I guess they thought we would hit it off but it wasn’t really the case, too different I guess. He is three years older than me.” 

“Really it’s hard to tell—you are taller than him and look so stern.”

He blinked smirking. “Alright— what are we in grade school, age isn’t determined by height.“

“Well you always wear sunglasses I don’t know if it’s because you are trying to look intimidating and cold or you just like them that much.” She laughed. “You know like that secret agent vibe?”

“That’s not why—it’s my eyes.” He snorted rolling them, they had already made a lap around this small park.

“What is wrong with them?”

“They are sensitive to light—and well they don’t look normal anymore.” 

“Oh?”

“Come on.” he chuckled. “Let’s get another lap in.”

“I—I want to see. You can’t drop a bomb shell like that and expect me to leave it alone.” 

He turned to her and laughed. “Fine.” He removed his sunglasses eyes closed and leaned down a bit so she could see. When he opened them she was floored. They were red and faded to a gold. The pupils were almost slit like a cats, such a subtle difference seeing it at a glance and you would miss it. They were alarming but not entirely off putting she just stared like an idiot. “That’s why I wear sunglasses—side effect.” 

He pulled away from her replacing the shades and shrugged. “Easier to get though a day.”

“I think they are pretty.” 

He gasped gaping down at her. “What?”

That just slipped as her face bloomed red. “I mean—not pretty like girly pretty I mean they are beautiful— wait no, I’m digging a ditch here—help.” She covered her face why was she acting like this? She was acting like a hormonal teen who couldn’t keep her emotions or opinions to herself. She just blurted that out with no regard.

He reached out gently prying her hands from her face holding them in his. “You think they are pretty?” 

“I—uh—“own it Joyce you already let the cat out of the bag. “Yes.” She looked down at her hands caressed in his and sighed she was such a damn mess—what was she doing; what was she messing with?

Wow he never expected this sort of response after seeing his eyes, his father thought they were downright creepy and all the staff at the research facility gave him worried glances when they saw him in the halls he had adopted the shades shortly after his introduction into the program, it had put them all at ease. He hid them out of shame and thought they alienated him from other people—leave it to Joyce to not see them as something hideous and monstrous. 

He just smiled at her and released her hands thinking the lingering touch was too long. Straightening up he looking back into the sky and noticed it was getting late. He better get her back before his father started asking questions. He replaced the shades and spoke up his voice didn’t sound like himself—it sounded quiet and even saddened. “How about we head back before Mark starts to worry?”

“Alright—I hope I didn’t offend you.”

“No—Joyce you made me very happy.” He admitted wearing his heart on his sleeve it felt like as they finished the lap they were on and headed back towards the car. Unsure how to react to his words she reached up and grabbed him by the elbow to help keep up her pace. The ride home had been surprisingly quiet, both in deep thought about their actions—for Joyce she wondered if what she really thought she had with Brent was real—and what she was feeling for Seth were one in the same. Was this harmless spending time together—or was this something different? She felt a deep bond with Brent because of what they had gone thought together but with the new developments she felt like he was slipping away and Seth was stepping in… how should she proceed? She felt conflicted and when Seth pulled up to the house and killed the engine she barely noticed just sat there looking at the dash in front of her like it held all the answers.


	17. Part 2: Chapter 17: Respite Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Joyce’s evening together continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! sorry for another long break between chapters I hope this one makes up for it!

“Joyce?”

She seemed to snap out of it as she looked up shaking her head. “Wha—oh wow were already back.” 

“You ok?” 

“I just—have been thinking—all of this is…”

“Hey it’s alright, no one is forcing you to make a decision. I probably shouldn’t have done this but I wanted to see you happy, I wanted you to know you were safe.” The fact that bruise was on her wrist made him want to choke Brent out if not shoot him between the eyes but he refrained knowing that Joyce was his priority. 

She always felt safe with Seth—a sense of protection when she was around him. she had been a little gun shy literally when she spied his weapons geared up for war every time she saw him but had relaxed around the guns and knew he had them for his job. He wasn’t the scary government man who stood in the shadows staring at her. 

“W—would you like to come inside?” she offered as he seemed reluctant to let her out of his sight too. “We could watch a movie. I can pop some popcorn. Or will you get in trouble?”

“I don’t give a damn about getting in trouble.” He smiled removing his sunglasses and placing the arm of them in his shirt. “I’m tired of being so formal and stuffy. I think a movie would be a nice change.” 

She let him pick a movie from Brent’s collection and he picked some obscure action movie. She had to admit she didn’t expect him to pick anything less as she stood in the kitchen popping popcorn making sure that she popped him two bags, it was funny she never thought Seth was like Brent in the regards he could be a giant. He seemed so level headed and calm—was he on the same medicine that Brent was on? Was he on the same path to go berserk like Brent? That made her freeze…

The chine for the microwave made her jump as she heard Seth come in spying her sudden nerves he frowned. “Hey a little jumpy tonight.” He went to the fridge and grabbed him two sodas. 

“Oh I wasn’t expecting it.” 

She had been staring right at it—watching it count down and she didn’t expect the alarm when it sounded? 

“Joyce—something is wrong is this weird?” he indicated them hanging out so casually and she shook her head. 

“No of course not I just had a nasty thought pop up in my head and I’m a bit worried about Brent…and his condition.” 

“Oh.” Seth sighed looking away. “I think he will be alright as much of an asshole as he is I wouldn’t wish this on my worst enemy.” He admitted and sat at the small table watching her. “Is there something else on your mind?”

“Are you in danger of the same thing? I know Brent takes pills—but you two are in the same boat so to speak? That’s what he said at least.” 

“You think I would go berserk?”

“I am taking it that you are not like him completely. You are not a giant all the time and he has to take pills to be human sized.” 

“Well yeah I am a different version the government is working on. Brent is what they call patient zero. I am a more researched and refined version of his disease.”

“So—“ her heart was hammering as she opened the microwave and dumped his bag into the other one as they sat in a massive serving bowl. 

He got up approaching her to take the bowl from the counter, the cans still tucked in the grip of one hand. “Which means I will not lose control like he has—my version is better it’s without flaws. Well except one.” he pointed to his face his eyes searching hers. “You have nothing to be worried about.” 

She nodded. “Ok.”

“I know he scared you—but I’m here to make sure he never does it again.”

“You said you hated doing it—becoming a giant but what is it like?”

“Being a giant?” he stopped thinking to grab the bowl and follow her back into the living room. “I think it’s terrifying, I don’t like the fact that people can be hurt with the simplest of movements, I don’t like feeling that massive that dangerous. My father volunteered me for this project—if I would have had the choice, even with scoring so high on the mental and physical testing I would have left.”

“Have you ever had to do it before then?”

“During testing yes—I was too scared to move.” He chuckled. “I huddled in the corner almost had a panic attack—“

Brent seemed so comfortable in his skin when he was a giant despite him telling her he was lonely he never once said he wished he wasn’t a giant—or not that she could remember he had been eager to pick her up or hold her more, but he had always been aware of his discomfort. 

“Is it all at once or gradual?” 

“You are very curious.” He smiled as he took a seat on the couch and popped a can open. “I take it you have been around Brent when he changes right?”

“A few times… and I—“ she trailed off not wanting to make Seth feel bad about his own condition but expressing her fear.

“You don’t have to say it. You were terrified. Believe me I don’t blame you.” He took a swig killing half the soda in one gulp. He picked up the remote. “I just hope you never have to see me like that.” clicking on the movie he clearly indicated that he was uncomfortable with the subject and she dropped it grabbing some popcorn from the bowl on his lap. 

They relaxed as the movie started settling into silence, Joyce had not seen this one despite it being older and Seth wasn’t one to spoil it like Brent had on one or two occasions forgetting she was homeless for a time. Seth jammed fistful after fistful of popcorn in his mouth the bowl soon going empty. Joyce had had her fill and was leaning heavy into the sofa cushions. Starting to feel a bit tired watching the movie she slumped to her side not realizing she was starting to drift off. Seth’s hand no longer occupied with popcorn was draped over the back of the couch the other overhung the arm rest and idly hung on to his second can of soda. Having drained the first one pretty quick he lazily watched the movie perking up for parts he enjoyed.

He stiffened when he felt a sudden small pressure on his side and turned to see Joyce fast asleep face pressed into his shirt. He gave a soft smile watching the girl he looked over his arm draped over a throw blanket and removed it to cover her she sighed as she felt the weight of the blanket and snuggled deeper into his side. Seth then went back to the movie no sense in waking her up because she had fallen asleep on him. He relished the touch as simple an innocent as it was his heart picked up the pace as he focused on the movie. So petite and sprite like he was falling hard for her…amazed she was so at ease with him despite he was like Brent a monster in human form.

By the time the movie ended Joyce has scooched closer to him her body pressed to his side as if seeking his body heat he had ventured to move his arm which had gone stiff in the same position to drape it over her gently resting his hand on her shoulder. When the movie was running its credits he glanced over to see her still so content, clicking the TV and player off Seth gently pried Joyce off his side and shifted her to his arms as if she weighted nothing. She hadn’t stirred yet so he went to pick up his mess using his free arm to place the cans in the empty bowl and take them into the kitchen. 

He quietly took the steps and headed toward the bedroom to deposit Joyce on her bed tossing her covers to the side and keeping the throw on her he made sure she looked comfortable. Smiled at the scene and then took his leave. Seeing himself out he locked the door and drove home back to his small and lonely apartment on campus of the research facility.

Joyce woke up with her cellphone ringing. Startling awake she was a bit disoriented the last thing she remembered was dozing off while watching the movie. She reached out for her phone seeing the time and number and answered. 

“Hello?”

“Oh sorry Joyce I didn’t mean to wake you up—seems like the tests are going to take a bit longer than what they thought.”

“Is everything going to be ok?” her voice was muffled from sleep.

“The medication is not working as well as they wished. But yeah things are fine—just annoyed.” 

“Well things will get better than then you will be home again.” She flopped back on her back staring up at the ceiling… did he not know what time it was? 

“They are detoxing me off my meds—so im stuck in a hangar with no creature comforts. So how are things on your end?”

“Pretty good. Making sure the house stays in order. Watched some TV last night…” her face turned red just thinking about it. 

“Good has Seth been snooping around?”

“He takes me to my test tomorrow. He came by to check up on me yesterday.”

“I was wondering where he went—he was gone for a while.”

“Oh? He talked for a bit and then was on his way like normal. He just wanted to check up on me.”

“God he acts like a broke your arm or something.” he growled.

“Well—Brent it did hurt, and you scared me.” Was he really blowing this off? Her heart started to hammer in his chest sleep leaving her.

“Yeah—I have been told.” His tone set her on edge as she waiting for him to start talking again, honestly she was ready to hang up. “You know maybe you should see if you can stop by for a bit. I would like to have someone worth a damn to talk to.”

“I can see if Seth will allow me.”

“Allow? What are you his dog?” she could practically hear him roll his eyes. 

“Brent—“

“Yeah sorry.” He huffed. 

“Brent what has gotten into you? You have been acting so cold and strange recently. This is not you—“

“I’m sure Seth already explained—it’s the medication they keep telling me I have been abusing it. I just wanted to live in my own damn house for a while. But I guess that is against the law so whatever. I just want a change of scenery.”

“I get that I really do Brent but—if it’s going to cost you your health…”

“It’s not really that even. But I was starting to feel disconnected as a giant, like things didn’t matter then I started thinking who is actually keeping me here in the first place, no one has any power to stop me. Maybe that’s why I kept taking them to stay small so I wouldn’t feel that way…I mean think about it when you are a giant the slightest twitch or flick of a muscle will kill someone—humans are so frail and tiny—so weak.” 

“Brent.” She stopped him, fear creeping up into her chest as she sat up. “That is not a good mentality to have—“

“So they tell me, but I’m sick of being under their thumb. I’m stronger, larger, I can do what I want; go where I want, take what I want.” He growled a sigh. “And people like Seth can go about all day long without a single pill, without having the burden, have all the freedoms—but it’s really not a burden is it? Its power—and it’s pretty sweet.” He chuckled, causing a cold sweat to form on her brow and a chill to run up and down her spine.

“Brent do you have someone to talk to in there? Someone who might be able to help?” there had to be some sort of therapist or someone for him to work out these feelings.

“No—it’s the scientists and you—“ 

The color ran from her face. “Look Brent I have to let you go—I think I need to hit the books for a bit before I even ask Seth to come over, ok?”

“You are going to push me away too huh? That’s a big mistake Joyce.” The way he said it so nonchalantly made her skin crawl.

“I didn’t say I was pushing anyone away Brent, but I have to pass this test.”

“You are avoiding me to be with him aren’t you? I am so much more than he is—I am honest and caring—Seth is a pretend giant with no future but to be his father’s lab rat—“

“STOP.” She hissed. “You are not being fair to Seth Brent, and this jealousy you are displaying is very ugly. Seth is my friend as much as you are…”

“Wrong you are mine, you are under contract to me, and you belong to me. Seth is interfering with what we have going. I won’t allow him to steal anything from me!” 

She hung up. Tossing the phone away from her she stared at it like it had come alive and bit her. What the hell was all that? She was shaking—with all this talk about no one being able to stop him and now barking that she belonged to him had her in a panic. Eyes wide she huddled up in a ball listening to the sound of her frantic heart beats in her ears. She needed to call Seth… but she couldn’t make herself reach for the phone.

A text came through some time later and she ventured to pick up her phone again. It was Brent. 

Hey sorry for that I lost my temper. I hope I didn’t scare you with my rambling. I am really sorry things have just been so hectic. Please just text me back. 

Oh hell no. she dialed up Seth.

“Hello?”

“Seth?” her voice waivered even though she had tried to get herself under some sort of control.

“What’s wrong?” his voice went from happy to hear her to tense. 

“B—Brent called me early this morning.” 

“What happened ?”


	18. Part 2: Chapter 18: Flash point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth loses his temper and Math is the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to work on this one a bit at work this Friday so i hope you all enjoy! Thank you for all the great comments and kudos I appreciate them all and I try to respond to them as soon as they come in, If you want to ask questions or curious about something just send me a message and I will get back with you :) 
> 
> Going to be out of town next weekend for the Wedding so Yay for that but I will make sure I try and post something as soon as I come home. So please be patient and you wont regret it, If I get enough writing out in Word maybe I can make a double post when I get back.

She told him what he had said. He was in a rage by the time he curtly ended the call and headed straight towards Brent’s holding area. No one was going to talk to Joyce or any other human being like that while he still pulled breath in his body. He was growing as he stomped the halls—the uncomfortable tightness forgotten the pain and stretching of his skin. People quickly got out of his way as he made his way to the hangar and in his anger practically wrenched the doors off their hinges. Already half Brent’s size and quickly gaining on him in a second he slugged a startled Brent in the face knocking him back a step. Seth soon overtook his height looming over the giant as he bellowed. 

“You ever threaten Joyce or anyone for that matter I will kill you understand?”

“What the hell are you going on about?” he rubbed his jaw glaring up at Seth—something else he hated.

“Joyce called me—“ he snarled.

He stiffened. “Wha—what?”

“So you remember calling her and going on about how no one can stop you—that she belongs to you…Funny but you don’t remember wrenching her wrist and causing the bruise. Remember this Brent I was made to stop people like you—don’t forget what I said.” He jabbed a finger into his chest and then spun walking from the room already hearing the commotion his outburst had caused. He had damage control to take care of. 

Brent smirked shaking his head and went for his phone which had been dropped when Seth slugged him in the face. 

Really Joyce! What the hell, your precious body guard just ran in here and slugged me for calling you this morning. Big mistake, I will make sure I remember that next time we meet.

Joyce dropped her phone. The fear that washed over her was debilitating she froze in her walk towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. it had been so severe it felt like the world dropped away all her senses were locked down—she heard no sounds saw nothing besides the white blinding fear as it chocked her. What had she done? She had called Seth out of fear and now Brent was livid with her, and with how he was talking earlier she was in serious trouble.

Things were coming back slowly as she remembered how to breathe again her hand clutched her chest her heart slamming so hard in against her ribcage she almost passed out—saw stars for a minute or two she took a heavy seat at the desk and tried to come down from her panic attack. Closing her eyes she focused on her breathing she had to…

Eventually she got up after her heart was coaxed back into its proper spot and she got up shaky and finished getting ready—she needed to find something to do to distract herself. Deciding on a walk she headed outside the weather was already warm and she took some comfort from the sun beating down on her. 

Walking the property she tried to think of other things—phone in her back pocket she felt some relief filter through her abused brain as she took in the sights and sounds. Brent wasn’t that nuts was he to break out and try to come here or something? He was just pissed at Seth’s reactions to her call… and so was she to be honest. If Seth flew off the handle to defend her…

“He really does like me doesn’t he?” She stopped under a large oak tree and looked up into the bows—the hissing of the leaves against the blowing wind felt a bit comforting. She pulled her phone from her pocket and called him… going into voicemail a bit of anxiety came back but she shook it off texting him instead. 

Hey call me or text when you have a chance. 

This wasn’t all because of his job, he had taken her up to her room last night after the movies—she had fallen asleep next to him and instead of leaving her down there on the couch he taken the time to make sure she was comfortable…a blush crossed her face as she walked up to the tree fingers brushing the bark absentminded. How did her life get this complicated, and why did she secretly like it? it was exotic given the circumstances…Seth was the complete package she had been looking for in a man and so much more—she smiled weakly at the tree closing the distance between it and took a seat pressing her back into the rough bark and looked out over the property—catching a nice breeze coming off the water. 

Seth was leaving his father’s office after being chewed out and noticed the buzz from his phone pulling it out of his pocket he saw it was from Joyce. He called instead of texted. 

“Joyce?”

“Hey Seth—“

“You alright?”

“Can you come over for a while—I just—I feel…”

“No need to say more I will be right there.” he smiled into the empty hall heading for his room to grab some things he needed like a change of clothes and his car keys. “It will be a few minutes.” 

He pulled up to the house with her sitting on the porch swing, he could tell even from this distance she was shaken but trying to put on a brave face, she was brave what was he thinking. He got out and waved walking up towards her jabbing the keys into his pockets as he made his way to the steps.

“Hey I hope that—“ he started to say as she flung herself off the swing as it slammed into the wall, the steps giving her a bit of a vantage to latch her arms around his neck and she buried her face in his neck pressing her lips to him. 

He swung his arms around her keeping her in place an arm serving as a seat, as his heart slammed to a halt in his chest. Had she just? He smiled anyways overjoyed really. “Now I could get use to this sort of greeting.” 

“Thank you—I just don’t want to be alone.” she was shaking as he leaned her back her arms loosening around his neck she wiped some tears away from her eyes. 

“What are you thanking me for?” his voice was soft looking her in the eyes—so beautiful even though they were a bit red from crying. 

“For everything.” She leaned forward pressing her lips to his cheek for a quick peck. “That you came.” 

“I told you Joyce any time you need me I’m here.” 

“Brent texted me back after you slugged him…”

“HE WHAT?” Seth snarled and sighed closing his eyes he should have known the petty shit would do something like that. 

“He said I made a mistake.” 

“No he did.” The growl was deep in his chest.

“With what is going on I don’t feel safe.” 

“I will make arrangements.” He sighed and set her down. “It’s not like I didn’t get my ass handed to me after I slugged him… he’s lucky I left right after I decked him.”

“You got in trouble?” she blinked almost eye level with him standing on the top step while he stayed at the bottom step.

“My father he tore me a new one—“ he removed his sunglasses and looped the arm in his shirt collar. “I’m doing my job and he thinks I’m causing problems.” He rolled his beautiful eyes and rubbed the back of his neck looking at her then realized the height difference. He smirked. “You have to be on the top step to be eye level with me.” He teased lightly. 

She looked down at the steps and smirked. “I guess so—“ she would have to remember that. “Come inside.” She turned around and opened the door. 

He followed her in as she walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, Seth went to the fridge first and raided it. Coming back with a few sodas again he smirked looking over his shoulder. “I will get you some more.” 

“Get me one please before you guzzle them all down.” 

“Yes ma’am.” He tossed her one and she caught it deftly he gave a slight nod of his head and went to retrieve another one. Impressive catch.

“So what else did he say?” he popped the top of his can and took a sip.

“He just said he would remember that the next time we met up.” her shaking was back due to her nerves.

“Alright that tears it.” he snarled and pulled out his phone. “Give me a sec, be right back.” He walked out of the room and back to the porch and made his call. 

Now Joyce felt like she was causing problems…she sighed having her drink sitting on the table she went for it allowing it to settle a bit since it was tossed at her. Opening it she took a long drink trying to calm back down. The thought of a giant being pissed at her set her into a panic. She felt like she had to move out of country just to get a moments peace of mind. But Seth was with her now, things were better. She wasn’t left alone long when Seth walked back in an empty can in hand and smirked. 

“Dad—uh Mark said I could be here for a few days if it will ease your mind a bit. They are going to talk to Brent today and see about getting him some other forms of professional help since he confided in you some troubling matters. As you know your phone is monitored and they will pull the call and any texts to him.”

“Alright that makes me feel better that he is going to get some help but...” 

“You look worried—come on Joyce he needs help, this is the best thing that we can do for him. Despite his feelings towards it he will thank you later when he is not a drooling idiot in a straitjacket.” He reached for his other can of soda. 

“So I guess you will be staying here for a while. Do you want to go back to your place and get some things?”

“I will later, right now you are the one in need of some company. So how is the studying going?”

“I have been distracted—so I am not sure.” 

“How about you go get your books and come back down here. We can go through them.”

“Sounds good. I will be right back. Make yourself at home. I’m sure you are dying to devour something in the fridge so have at it.” she smirked and left the room. 

He chuckled at her remark and got up from the table. He was a bit hungry… 

Joyce was gone all of five minutes, and when she came back he had made 2 sandwiches with the last of the bread and lunchmeat—both piled high with meat and cheese and he had a new family sized bag of nacho flavored corn chips. She blinked at the spread his two sodas gone sitting in the sink he had another one in his hands. He peered up smiling as she walked in, a blush forming on his cheeks. 

“Sorry—I will make a grocery run. I don’t want to eat you out of house and home.” 

She giggled. “I would hate to see what you ate when you are famished.” She held her books in her hands as she approached the table he moved his feast to the side as she sat down flipping through it. “It is math that I am having the most issues with.”

“No problem. I happened to great at it.” Seth smirked as she saw though his lie. 

“Oh no I’m doomed…” she laughed opening her book to the section that was still kicking her ass. 

Taking a huge bite out of his sandwich he motioned for the book. “Let me look at it first.” he talked around his food causing his words to slur a bit. She smiled handing it over her notebook still in front of her he read the books intro to the new lesson and tried to grasp what was going on… why was it math she was having issues with? He hated math it was the devil and haunted him though his adult hood. He had suffered the late night jam sessions before a test the dumfounded million mile stare in classes while his teachers tried to beat the material in his thick skull. He had tutors and friends who tried to help him to no avail. He was a dunce when it came to math and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. But he had to help Joyce—this was high school math it can’t be that hard right?

“What the fuck!” he hissed twenty minutes later when he tried the “technique” again and got the same problem wrong. 

“Did you show your work?” Joyce glanced over the edge of the book looking in the back at the key—the answer was 6 but Seth kept getting 23. 

“Of course I did, I used up three sheets of paper for this one damn problem!” 

She hid her face behind the book knowing her smile would set him off. But it was funny it was the same thing that was going on with her. For some reason these problems were not balancing out.

“The key doesn’t show its work either!” He had no idea what he was doing wrong because the book didn’t want to show its steps…

“I know—hold on maybe we can figure this out together.” She bit her lip she couldn’t laugh but seeing him this upset like she got with math problems was a bit endearing. She got up from her chair and walked over to his side of the table and leaned over his shoulder skimming the problem he was stuck on. “Were not dumb—we can do this.” 

He had come here to help her and it ended up that she was helping him. he smirked sitting there in anger glaring at the numbers, letters, and weird ass signs while she mumbled to herself using her finger to guide her though his work when she stopped. 

“Oh you multiplied here—you are supposed to divide.” 

He stiffened… What he had? “What where?” he blinked stupidly at the paper. As she slapped him on the shoulder and beamed. 

“Ok see this value here?” she went though and explained it—from the beginning. When she was done too into it to see Seth’s huge smile. She got it—she knew what she was doing and she was going to be fine on this test in the morning. 

“Joyce you got It.” he sat up looking at her as she blinked a bit confused. 

“What?”

“You know what you are doing you are going to do fine tomorrow!” 

She smiled. “You think so?”

“I know so.” 

Seth took her to the grocery store after they finished studying. Seth ended up pushing two carts while Joyce had one. “Y—you think you have enough?” she was alarmed but still had a smile on her face as Seth went to town, how was he going to pay for all of this? And when Brent got his food truck delivery it always was very discrete this was very out in the open…

“Naw but this will get me started.”

“I don’t think the fridge or pantry has enough room for all of this…”

“Oh don’t worry everything will work out fine. He tossed a few boxes of pop tarts into the basket like a sugar crazed kid. His credit card bill had to be the national debt. This was going to be well over a grand in groceries. 

Her face was red struggling under the overburdened cart as she shoved it putting all her weight into it trying to keep up with Seth’s powerful form. God how was he in shape with an appetite like this? They made it to checkout about an hour or so later after buying out the store and the little old lady at checkout blanched seeing the order.

“Oh my…”

“Sorry it’s a bit much run a day care—you know how little kids eat.” He smiled his sunglasses in place he looked more like he ran a penitentiary. 

The woman glanced behind him and leveled her shocked look to Joyce who waved giving her best smile despite this odd lie, but she guessed she couldn’t protest it made things look a bit better considering the quantity that he was purchasing…  
The total was staggering. Joyce kept her shock in check as the woman started to fold the several yards of receipt for Seth as he kept that fake smile plastered on his face. The carts they used were full and not to mention they had several people helping with other carts to get out to the SUV. It was filled to the brim and Seth started to hand out tips. “Really appreciate it guys!” they were all still in shock it was apparent on their faces. They had never seen someone make this large of a purchase before. Joyce was even a bit shell shocked.

They climbed into the car and Seth looked over a huge Cheshire grim on his face. Glancing over she lost her cool and started to laugh a deep loud laugh that sent him into laughter. The looks on their faces when he said he ran a day care, the baggers who were watching the ticker tape like receipt that shot out of the machine she was sure they used a half roll on his order alone. 

“Let’s go drop these groceries off.” He beamed as he wiped his eyes she was doing the same still giggling at the expressions on their faces.


	19. Part 2: Chapter 19: Roomate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth takes up residence in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is the chapter! I hope its to your liking. Thank you to all the Kudos and kind comments they are all wonderful and appreciated.

The car loaded to the gills they drove back to the house and started the long trek of moving it all into the house… the fridge was soon overwhelmed and the freezer was taxed as well. The cabinets were stuffed full and the counters held the leftovers. The pantry even seemed to be bursting at the seams as she struggled to close the door. Holy crap this was a lot of food… enough for a small army. 

“Alright now it’s time for me to snoop.” He walked towards the back of the house where the door was leading into Brent’s side of the house. 

“What the heck where are you going?” she followed him out as he made a b-line for it opening the door he slipped inside. It was dark of course he hadn’t been on this side in months.

“Seth?” she followed in after him but stopped as the blackness swallowed her up. This was not comfortable—she had flashbacks of when the power went off and baked up a step bumping into the wall. 

“It’s alright. I thought maybe he had automated lights…loser.” He snorted as she heard him walk away. 

“This is really not fun for me… I think I will go back to the other side.” She felt for the knob on the door and tensed—shit she took a step away, she couldn’t feel it in the dark. 

“Oh—“ Joyce had mentioned it in passing before but never went into detail about it, she mentioned about here severe hate of storms and being on the large side of the house in the dark. “You never really said what happened.” 

“His meds wore off in the dark—none of us could see but I could feel him moving around me above me—brushing against me. It was nerve wracking and scary I had no idea if I was going to be shoved or smashed or what.” she trailed off seeing the sudden beam of light coming from his cellphone. Why didn’t she think of that? 

Shielding her eyes from the bright light she turned slightly and saw the door. “No natural light sources either that sucks…I will have to figure out where a switch is.” 

“Why do you want to go snooping so bad?” she could feel herself relaxing a bit.

“It’s kind of fun—in a weird way I guess. It’s a huge space.” he panned the flashlight around the room not even providing enough real light to see the massive objects in the room.

“I guess so.”

“Let’s head back out then.”

“You could explore it better if you were bigger.”

“I don’t want to that bad—“ he snorted rolling his eyes. Opening the door they stepped back out into reality. “I have a feeling you want to see me like that.”

“N—no.” her face flushed. “I—it makes sense to be a giant to go through a giant’s space.”

“You’re not wrong.” He sighed putting his phone away. “Just not willing to do it.” he shrugged and they went into the living room. 

“D—Did something happen the first time you tried or something?” she remembered him saying he was huddled in the corner afraid of hurting someone. 

“It wasn’t planned and it wasn’t controlled either. I think that is what startled me the most and set the tone for the rest of it.” 

“What happened?”

“I was injected in a fairly large room and asked to wait and they kept an eye out on my vitals and so on and so forth. There was an intern in there with me her name was Sarah, average height and was the fieriest red head I had ever seen. She was smart and we talked from time to time in the beginning I thought maybe she might be the one I had a chance with. I started feeling off about an hour in and she came up to me doing the basic stuff, well when it happened— it happened. One minute I was normal the next I shot up 15 feet. She screamed I think she was knocked out of the way, wasn’t hurt but really rattled. I was crammed in this tiny space on my back—tensed up and I dare not move or breathe. Sarah managed to get out but I was stuck—

They administered the medicine like Brent was on and took me to another room. Outside in the empty hangar and injected me again with a double dose. It hurt this time—and I was way too uncomfortable about the results I just sat there shocked looking out at how minuscule things were. I hated it… I was a freak and I shoved my feeling aside my Dad—Mark gave me a dressing down talking to me about how important this research was and I wasn’t to chicken out on it. When things started to level out and I got control of myself again I saw Sarah in the hall and when she saw me you would have thought I had tried to murder her. She panicked tripped over herself to get away from me.” They sat in the couch facing one another.

“I’m sorry I sort of had the same reaction with Brent—I panicked but I did come back.”

“I’m surprised you did. When they told me that Brent had a roommate I had a heart attack I couldn’t understand why someone would want to be with a giant.”

“He needed me—and I needed him, but now I don’t know what to do—I feel helpless.” 

“None of what is going on is your fault. We tried to help him thinking company would help the pain he was going through without his brother…”

“No one will really told me what happened. Mark said Brent killed Jacob…is it true? Brent told me he got sick and died when I first met him. I have been too afraid to bring it up.” 

“Brent lost his temper—that’s all you really need to know. The rest of it is not something anyone wants to think about. For me it’s the most terrifying thing to happen. It’s why I don’t like it—but Brent didn’t seem too tore up about it after it happened. They were worried about him but he started to show emotion a bit after he passed.” 

“Have you ever been around people who help you?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Brent wasn’t too nervous about me getting into his hand—he was more worried about me being at ground level… What if we worked together to get over your anxiety about it. I would say I’m qualified.” She laughed lightly. “Besides I wouldn’t mind helping you after you have done so much for me.” 

He was shocked… actually shocked she would be willing to put herself in that position. 

“I uh—“

“No rushing I promise. But I think it would be good for you too.” She watched him for a moment. “And I won’t run like Sarah did.” 

“Ok.” He sighed. “I will keep it in mind.” 

The offer was very tempting he hated the fact that Brent was so comfortable with it—that it didn’t bother him but no sane person should be that comfortable about it right? How could she be that calm when so many things could go wrong. That it was so easy to hurt someone. The thought alone made him sick to his stomach, especially if he hurt Joyce—he would never forgive himself. 

But that curiosity was there, he had never held anyone let alone touch them out of his own free will. He had worked past the anxiety of being around them and moving around them but not interacting with them more than he had to. He looked down at his hands trying to wrap his mind around it as she reached forward and placed her hand in his. 

“Don’t look so grave—“ she smiled. 

“I’m not.” he shook his head. “Hey come on let’s do something else. I would like to see the grounds around here, never really had a chance to see anything. So show me around alright?”

“Alright that sounds fun—the grounds are pretty big—and there is a pond out back.” She got up and still gripping his hand lead him towards the front door. 

He smiled completely intent in her dragging him around. They made it outside as she slipped her shoes on and took him off the porch. There was a small trail she took still holding onto his hand. It reminded him of the park they visited when she told him his eyes were pretty. That still made him blush thinking about it such a small phrase that sent him stupid—his eyes were hideous and he knew it, but to her they were pretty. He never thought anything about him was pretty or handsome. He chuckled to himself as she started talking about the trail. 

“I was told the pond used to have koi. But since it fell into disrepair they are gone now. But it’s still a calming area to be in.” 

The rest of the day had been like that, Seth pulled away eventually to head back home and get some essentials from his apartment and was back. While he was gone Joyce started dinner. She had been cooking steaks. It had been Seth’s idea they had looked for a grill while walking around the property no shed—no garage to store one in so he suggested cooking them in the house. 

Joyce has set to work as soon as he left opening the thickest cuts of meat he had bought at the store—a pack of four she knew he would eat all three, there was no way she would eat a whole one herself but she set to work dusting them with seasonings and setting them to the side for a few pans. She had decided to sear them and finish them off in the over. Setting to work prepping veggies for the steaks to sit on in the oven and would also work as a side dish. 

The smell was amazing when he came back in—the house was a melody of scents and his stomach growled loudly, Joyce had startled as he walked into the kitchen, she had been so in tuned with her task she hadn’t noticed him walking in.

“This smells amazing.” 

“Thanks—I just put the steaks in the oven to finish them off. I hope I made enough.” 

Seth walked over and peered through the glass of the oven and smile. “You cooked four what are you having, don’t tell me you are a vegetarian.” He teased her. 

“Oh my God you can’t possibly eat four can you?” 

“Naw I’m just kidding you.” He stood up and looked at the other items she had strewn about she had made a salad with some of the salad greens he had gotten and patted her on the head. “Don’t look so serious this is amazing.” he went to the pantry and pulled open a door the sound of several cans and random items toppling out made her turn to see the mess. He quickly picked it up and in his hand held a box of cookies. “Just a snack.” He waved the box. 

She paled the amount of food was staggering. He walked out of the room a duffle slung over his back as he headed for the stairs. 

“What room should I take?”  
“Uh—well there is Jacobs and Brent’s…you are welcome to have mine and I can stay in Brent’s room.”

“Naw Brent’s is fine—“ He waved already having the box torn open and dumping cookies in his mouth. “Maybe I will leave crumbs in his bed.”

“SETH!” she hissed as he started to laugh leaving her in the kitchen. Sighing she went back to her work. She didn’t want him tearing up Brent’s bedroom he was already particular about how things were kept. To have Seth poke the bear and get crumbs in his bed was not going to go over well. Feeling the anxiety build up just thinking about it she checked her things and rushed up the stairs after Seth. She found him in Brent’s parent’s room instead. It had been empty for a while and the state of it was in disarray. The only thing that really was left was the furniture—the personal items were long gone in the space. 

“What are you doing in here?”

“Well I won’t pester Brent so this room will due right?” he tossed his duffle to the ground and jammed his hands in his pockets looking around the dismal room.

“I don’t see why not.” Joyce shrugged looking around. “It’s a bit unfinished—bit rundown.”

“That’s alright. I don’t need much.” 

“Well if its ok with you—I got to head back down and finish dinner, come down when you are ready. 

“Will do.”

Dinner was a spectacle—much like how he devoured the pizza he went after the steaks. He ate three and even finished off the portion Joyce had never hoped to finish. He dusted off the veggies and salad she made—drank a litter of soda like she would drink a can of it. All in all she never had to worry about leftovers with Seth, and she wondered if she could ever hope to get a bite to eat when he was around. 

He was prompt to jump up and help loading the dishwasher with what they could and then headed to the sink to make it for the pans.


	20. Part 2: Chapter 20: Test Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce goes to take her test and Seth takes her out to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end of part 2! I'm debating if I want to continue with a part 3 or not. I don't want to have the story too long of a read but if that is something you all want let me know! Again thanks for the kudos and taking the time to read this story. :)

“Why don’t you take a load off, you made the dinner so I will clean up.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind helping.” 

“No, I will be fine in here.” he assured and she left the kitchen. So she went upstairs and changed her clothes needing to start a load anyways. In lounge clothes she brought her laundry down heading through the kitchen to get to the laundry room. He glanced over his shoulder to see her contently sorting and getting loads ready to wash. This was so domestic and peaceful—a change from living on the compound, the training and structured living. He liked it. 

Tossing her colors into the wash she measured out her soap and softener and started a load to turn around and see Seth watching her. “What is it?” she couldn’t deny the soft expression he was giving her.

“Nothing, just like the opportunity to spend more time with you, and the change in pace is nice here—all I got back there is a room and my own thoughts to keep me company.” 

“Oh—“ she never really thought about Seth’s living conditions he had just seemed awfully lonely. “I wish you would have told me sooner—I would have invited you over more so you didn’t have to be alone.”

“And face spending time with that toad Brent?” he snorted slapping the towel onto his shoulder from his work and frowned. “I would have passed—that and I wasn’t allowed that much interaction. I was kept on a short leash too.” 

“I don’t see why—I don’t know what your father is so worried about.” 

“It’s not me he’s worried about it was you at first, and then it was the fact he didn’t want my “condition” out in the open too long in case something went wrong or someone figured out I had the same ailment and came looking for me.”

“Are people wanting it?”

“Oh you have no idea. It’s why we monitor Brent so closely, and why I am trained to defend and combat someone like Brent.”

“I uh—feel like this sort of information is not a good thing to know.” She stepped out of the laundry room empty hamper tucked under her arm against her hip as she looked at Seth with worry. 

“Brent and I can be considered weapons—they are developing the disease to use in combat situations. They want a smoother and more streamline process—a one shot done sort of thing.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry that’s a lot of information—probably not something you want to hear.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But living like this makes it all seem so weird. Normal day to day things I don’t get to experience a lot. So I like being here—and being with you.”

He was sweet a bit huge and awkward but sweet. “I am glad you are here, so enjoy the vacation away from the compound then.” 

“I will.” 

They watched some TV for the rest of the evening and then Joyce retired to bed early since she had to report to the testing site at 8 AM. This was it her final test all of her hard work was going to pay off. Seth told her goodnight as he skimmed some channels knowing he had to get up early too to take her. He needed the rest but for some reason his body was denying him the luxury. He wasn’t sure if it was nerves but ever since Brent started acting screwy Seth had been a worrywart. 

He abandoned the TV around eleven and headed up the steps stopping by the bathroom under the stairs he did his business and went upstairs to get his tooth brush and scrubbed at his teeth. There was a bathroom in the master bedroom he was staying but he had looked inside and it wasn’t stocked with anything. He didn’t really want to disturb it—the amounts of dust were not something he wanted to mess with, even if he was certain everything would work in there he didn’t want to tempt fate. 

He collapsed in the bed. Joyce had given him a pillow and blanket for the night, and promised she would find some sheets in the morning, not sure where they were stored for the queen bed. Seth didn’t mind sleeping on a bare mattress really as long as he had somewhere to sleep he didn’t particularly care. He was out in an instant to spite his nerves.

It was three in the morning when she heard sounds coming from down the hall. A whimpering and shuffling, groaning she sat up rubbing her eyes and noticed the time. What was going on? Her mind too asleep to really think much about the disturbance she went to investigate the noise and made her way to the master bedroom to find Seth on his side shuffling his back to her. Her face went red a second later…he wasn’t—was he? The moonlight streaming into the room gave her some light to make out what was going on in the room. 

“Seth?” she called softly from the doorframe not wanting to disturb him in any way. And heard a panicked gasp and mumble of her name—he was asleep?

Venturing in Joyce walked around the side of the bed and saw the pained expression on his face. He kept curling in on himself as if trying to make himself smaller on the bed—his brow and body was slick with sweat—he was having a nightmare. 

Reaching out she touched his arm and you would have thought Joyce shot him he jerked away from her his eyes snapping open, illuminated in the dark, he sat up looking around as if ready to kill something. Joyce yelped stumbling back and he flicked on the nightstand lamp seeing a startled Joyce standing there dumfounded in his room. He noticed the sweat—and rubbed his face with a groan the light from the lamp causing his eyes severe pain. 

“Joyce?” his voice cracked from sleep as he rubbed his pounding eyes, fuck what happened was he talking in his sleep or thrashing around like a child having a nightmare… 

“You were having a nightmare…I wanted to make sure you were alright.” She confirmed his fear as she took a seat on the edge of the bed watching him, face still covered with his hands.

“I woke you—shit I’m sorry.” 

“Its fine, I was tossing and turning myself.” 

They both knew the lie she was telling as he reached for his phone to see the time. 3:06 AM. “Fuck.” He growled and tossed it back on the nightstand with a loud clunk. “I’m fine now, go back to bed you need your rest.” He threw himself down on the bed causing it to creak and moan under his weight. 

“You can talk about it if you want to.” She slid up onto the bed almost touching his side as he started at the ceiling one arm draped over his forehead the pain in his eyes lessening. 

“No—really it’s alright Joyce—“ Seth didn’t want to talk about it—what it had been about was one of his deepest fears. He wasn’t going to share that with her. He turned his face to look at her worried expression and set a hand on her shoulder. “Really it’s alright. I hope I didn’t startled you too bad.” 

“No. Do you need anything?” she had no idea what to do for him the light touch to his arm send goose flesh across his body. 

Talking thought nightmares was how she dealt with them when she was still in a loving environment at home—when she was a child. When she got out on the road she had no one to express her fears and nightmares with she kept them bottled up and dealt with them a little at a time. She didn’t want Seth to be cut off like that. “I just don’t want you to feel like you can’t get it off your chest. Nightmares are the worst…they feel so real.” 

“I—I appreciate it but I am a big boy—I can handle it.” he smirked teasing her as she clicked her tongue and got up. 

“Alright then.” She left the room and he watched her go. 

Climbing back in bed she looked into the hall saw the light still on—she waited for it to go out—to tell her that Seth was going back to bed and she ended up falling asleep before she saw the light go out. The next morning she was groggy—her alarm went off scaring the shit out of her as she sat up a bit disoriented. The smell of bacon and eggs filled her nose next as she rubbed her eyes killing the alarm. Shit that had been a long night and she didn’t feel really rested. That was going to hurt her chances in the test.   
Getting up she headed downstairs to hear Seth cooking breakfast and of all other things singing…she stopped around the corner listening to him belt out some lyrics she had never heard before—the sound of the song coming though the headphones he had on. She smirked peeking around the corner to take in his antics—shirtless and in pajama bottoms socked feet—he bobbed and moved with the music looking a spectacle as she pulled up her phone taking a quick video. Laughing to herself as he seemed to sense something was off he turned pulling the headphones down and saw her peeking around the corner luckily she already slipped her phone into her pocket.

Color dusted his cheeks as he reached up and turned them off. “Hey good morning I decided to get up a bit early and make breakfast.”

“More like breakfast for an army.” She teased him and came in sitting down. He had just started a pot of coffee most likely he had drained the pot even before she got up this morning. He had scrambled a whole carton of eggs and motioned for her to get her fill. At least he was making the effort to make sure she got what she wanted before he went voracious on what she didn’t want. Taking a scoop or eggs and some slices of bacon she went back to her seat Seth pulled out some toast that had gotten done and buttered her two slices. He brought them to her and went on cooking his. Four slices along with his a mountain of eggs and bacon set his overloaded plate down. Then went to the coffee pot that had just finished spitting out the last bits into the pot. Hot and fresh he poured her a cup and set the craft back down. Sugar and a small carton of half and half sat on the table as she doctored up her cup. 

After breakfast and getting ready they were out the door and on the road by 7:30 and heading towards the testing site. This was it, her stomach were in knots by the time they got to the testing site and she got out her paperwork and ID in hand she smiled at Seth as he gave her a few words of advice and encouragement. She smiled thanking him for his help and slid out of the car and he went to park the car in the parking lot. He wasn’t going to leave her side—at 8 they were going to go over the test rules and then promptly start at 9 am. After that there would be a break around 11 for lunch and then the rest of the test. It would take all day to get through all the units but it was worth it. 

Joyce was there with dozens of other students some in her boat having to go back to get their GED and some were just finishing up school. Going to her designated room and sitting in the desk she was asked to occupy they went over the test and the next thing she knew they were starting. 

Seth leaned the chair back catching a few minutes of rest still whipped from last night he was starting to drift when he got a text message. Growling he tried to ignore it but it came through again. Groaning he snatched it up and looked at the message it was from Brent. 

Hey how did she make it to the test? Just wanted to make sure she made it on time.

I drove her of course she made it on time. She is ready for this test she will nail it.

Yeah you are right she is very smart even though she doesn’t see herself like that. Glad she is going through it. Thanks for taking her.

You’re welcome. 

The conversation was weird to say the least after the weirdness of him verbally attacking Joyce then Seth slugging him he seemed pretty normal this morning. Like he had forgotten his threat to Joyce or something. Which he hoped for really, Brent should know Seth wouldn’t hesitate kicking his ass if he tried anything with Joyce. 

Tossing his phone into the cup holder he dozed back off, and didn’t wake up till there was a soft knock on his sides’ window. He sat up with a snort and looked out the window to see a tired but happy Joyce. She waved. He cursed his stupid self for falling asleep and hit the door lock. Good thing he cracked the window of he would have baked in here.

Joyce walked around and climbed in. “Thanks.”

“So how did it go?” he adjusted his seat so he could drive. 

“Great. I’m glad it’s over though.” It had been a long time consuming test… and even with the bit of a snack they provided around eleven she was a bit hungry. 

“We should celebrate.” He smiled starting the car. “Want to head somewhere?”

“Did you eat anything?” she asked noticing the lack of snacks in the car or the smell of fast food. Had he stayed here till she was done?

“Ah no catching up on my sleep.” He rubbed the back of his neck a nervous chuckle filled the cab.

“Well them in sure you are starving. You should have gone and gotten something.” she buckled up. “I’m surprised your stomach didn’t eat itself.” 

A loud rumbling growl echoed the cab as if to emphasize her comment as he sighed and started the car. “Let’s pretend that never happened.” 

Joyce laughed. 

They went to a Chinese buffet. One that Seth swore on. She wondered how he knew of so many places but then again with his bottomless gut she was sure he ran around a lot to eat. She wondered how much he spent on eating out. 

“Oh bit of weird news.” He spoke up as they left the car heading inside. “Brent texted and wished you luck on your test.” He lied, had no reason to or idea why he sugar coated the odd back and forth he had with him. 

“That’s not too weird. I take it he is feeling better?”

“That I have no idea on. I will talk to Mark later on to see how things are going. If he starts acting up too much I might have to head over there and make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone.” He didn’t want to leave Joyce’s side but if he was called away with work he had no choice. 

They walked in and were taken to a small table, the place was busy the waitress took their drink order and then brought them starter plates. They got up and started filling their plates knowing that whatever Seth got it was going to be like the 9th wonder of the world. People would stare and they would get kicked out because the “all you can eat” did not mean what Seth hoped it did. 

She had two plates none of them could be considered piled high small portions of things she wanted to try—Seth had gone back to pile up plate number eight when the waitress filled up his soda for what felt like the umpteenth time. Joyce smiled meekly at the woman as she glanced towards the bar where Seth was now visiting the grill having something made fresh for him. 

Joyce didn’t say anything to the waitress there was no reason to make this weirder for anyone. She just quietly sipped her soda. By plate ten the manager was there and asked if anything was wrong Seth took the hint and asked for the check. It was easy to tell he was a bit peeved he had been charged a few times and he rolled his eyes whatever.

“I can pay for mine since they charged you so much.” She had spied the check. 

“Ah don’t worry about it.” he smiled. “Were celebrating your accomplishment so it’s my treat.” 

“You treat me all the time.” 

“Hey what can I say I’m a sucker for a pretty girl.” He beamed watching her face turn beet red. “Ha ha—come on lets head back.” He handed his credit card and ticket over to the woman as she went to process his payment. “Or we could hit up some stores and do some shopping.”

“Oh I don’t need to purchase anything.” She smiled. 

“Hey you know I never thought to ask but when is your Birthday?”

“What?” she laughed that was a complete random thing to ask her. 

“Well I never thought about it till—“ he pointed over to the table across the room she hadn’t noticed it was a kids party—odd to see in a buffet like this but she wasn’t going to question it. 

“It was back in May the 15th.”

“What! Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“I didn’t think it was a big deal.” She laughed as people turned to look at them. Seth’s outburst had echoed around the dining room.

“Ok we got to fix that—that loser Brent never asked you either I guess.” He smiled as the woman came back and handed him the slip to sign with his card. He quickly did and they got up to leave. 

“It’s really not a big deal.” She insisted but couldn’t deny it was sort of sweet him being so concerned about it. 

“How long has it been since you had a birthday?”

“Uh—every year…”

“No I mean with cake and ice cream or hell even alcohol?”

“No on the alcohol—cake and ice cream? Really you just want an excuse to eat.” 

“So!” he gave a fake pout as he walked to the car. 

“It has been a while—but that’s alright.” She shrugged. “You can catch it next year.”

He frowned. “Suit yourself.” He dropped it and Joyce had a feeling it wasn’t dropped at all he was scheming something already.


	21. Part 2: Chapter 21: Breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is the last chapter of part 2. I'm working on part 3 but not sure if I want to post it or not. if you guys and gals wish to read more let me know! Thank you for all the kudos and those of you who have read this story I appreciate it :)

When they got back Joyce was hunting the house for sheets for the queen bed when she heard her cellphone chime that she had a message. Plucking the phone from her back pocket she read the text.

Hope everything went well on your test. 

Should she answer this? Brent had threatened her last time and she was still not over that but if she ignored him she might send him into another rage, also something she didn’t want. 

Yes

She hit send feeling her skin crawl. He wasn’t going to like the curt response even if it really wasn’t. He would see it as such.

Guess you are still upset.

She didn’t answer. Feeling her mood drop she shook her head and put the phone back in the pocket continuing her search through the attic as she sneezed opening an old cardboard box it has said master bedroom on it… please be sheets—please be sheets. 

No…knickknacks. 

“Shit!”

“You alright in there Joyce?” Seth poked his head in while she was knee deep in boxes. He had been looking though a closet for some sheets anything to put on the bed tonight. And make it a bit more comfortable. 

“Yeah just looking for those sheets. There is so much dust up here.” she sneezed again. The one naked bulb was not giving her enough light to see by and Seth stepped in the floor groaning and creaking with each step as he came to her side. Peering into her disappointment strewn findings. 

“Damn—let me help.” He looked around the cluttered attic it seemed to have no rhyme or reason boxes were hurriedly scattered about as if someone had been in a hurry to dispose of the items tossed up here. He started searching heading deeper into the hot dark space, he stumbled literally over a box of books and found one that was labeled linens in a nice script handwriting. 

“Hey might have stuck gold!” he laughed as he pulled the old tape back and sure enough inside were sheets and other blankets. He wasn’t even slightly deterred by the family of spiders he disturbed.

“What really?” Joyce grunted getting up on her feet and looked across the attic at Seth as he lifted the box she read the side. “Damn—should have had you look for it before.” Scratching her head and having the creeps from the family of silver fish she pissed off a few minutes ago she was ready to high tail it out of there not to mention hit a bath… she was covered in cob webs and dust. 

“Make sure there are no spiders and grab a set out, I can toss them in the laundry real quick. I’m sure they smell awful.” 

“Oh jeez they all have hideous floral patterns on them.” he laughed showing her. “It will be like sleeping in a granny bed.”

She made a face. “Just pick a pair no one is going to see you sleeping in them.” she laughed picking her way out of the attic following the small path she had cleared with her foot. 

She made it out and Seth was right behind her a bundle in his arms he moved the box closer to the door and shut the lid sitting a box on top to keep it closed. He handed it all to Joyce who went down stairs to toss the load in and then she was going to hit the tub. 

“I think I’m going to take a bath after this—I have enough cobwebs on me and dust to start a haunted house.”

Seth snorted at that and nodded. I will occupy myself for a bit and move the sheets over, take your time in the bath.” He waved at her as she disappeared into the kitchen heading for the laundry room she grabbed the basket with some of her clean laundry in it and took it upstairs with her. 

Once in her room she grabbed her undergarments and PJs for the night and headed into the bathroom looking around under the sink she found a surprisingly large container of bubble bath—the heady smell was earthy and slightly floral. Filling the bath she ran it hot—almost scalding the mirror on the other side of the bathroom soon fogged over as she turned off the tap when it was deep enough. Slipping in a few hisses of pain and discomfort as she settled in the only sound was her calm breathing and the light rustle of popping bubbles around her. 

Encompassed by luscious heat and the intoxicating scent of the soap in the bath she was soon in her own little world…her mind wandered as she relished her bath. 

Her thoughts turned towards Seth, and their budding relationship—yeah she was going to call it what it was. Her mind drug her deeper her thoughts turning lustful causing her already flushed face to darken. Powerful arms and wide chest, chiseled muscles—being lifted as if she was nothing. Being cherished and protected by his powerful form. Him shifting his size around her—the fear and uncertainty she felt with Brent totally absent. Instead feeling safe and calm watching him swell and more and more distance put between them…his powerful and thick fingers brushing against her, leaning into his touch as that kind smile always focused on her—no sense of dominating but being regarded like a treasure. Gently cupped in his hands feeling his pulse through his calloused hands, the hands of a working man. 

She had to shake herself from her thoughts as she noticed she was losing heat to the water and her skin looked like a prune. She snorted siting up and decided to wash her hair before getting out. She was in her PJ’s walking down the stairs when she spied Seth walk by with the laundry basket—the smell of hot fabric softener wafted up the steps. She made it down and walked into the living room as he went about folding the laundry. It seemed he had done a load of his own things and hers. She blushed as he reached in grabbing out a pair of her underwear. 

“Whoops.” He turned to see her shocked gaze on him and dropped the undergarments. “Must have gotten stuck in there.” 

She smirked shaking her head, hair still damp and dripping now and then on her shoulders. “No worries.” Here let me sort it a bit.” Sitting on the floor she started to pull out the sheets and noticed that a lot of the other laundry items were stuck to them. “You don’t separate your laundry?”

“Who does that?” he chuckled watching her going about grabbing his pair of boxers a smirk on his face. 

“Who doesn’t?’ she countered. “You never do your underwear with the sheets.” 

“Sorry.” He smirked hiding his face from her. “I don’t have time to sort things.”

She gave him an exaggerated eye roll and sigh. “Men.” 

“Women.” 

Her expression softened then as she balled up his boxers and tossed them at his face. “Well let’s go make your bed. I can finish these in a minute.”

“Hey!” he pulled the underwear off his head and growled. “I don’t need you making my bed I’m not five!”

“You act like it…” she stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the bundle heading for the stairs in a run. 

“Whoa—wait a minute!” he got up stumbling over the hamper and gave chase. She was laughing holding onto the warm bundle of sheets and trying to take the steps in a keep the sheets from getting caught around her feet. She stumbled over them at the threshold of the room and went down into the soft pile, Seth a step behind her with his long gait tripped over her, his foot connecting with her side, and went sailing slamming hard into the bedframe. Conking his head he yelped a growl as he sat up rubbing his head. 

Her laughing stopped as she felt his foot connect with her ribs a sharp pain from the force as she bit her lip to keep from yelping out. When he slammed into the bed she got up to her feet and rushed to him making sure he was alright. 

“Shoot, are you alright? I tripped over the sheets.” She pried his hands away from his head and looked at the goose egg that was forming. “Ah damn I’m sorry.”

“Are you alright, I kicked you—“ he stopped mid-sentence as he felt her lips tap the bump he gave himself, a quick peck.

“Just in the side I will be alright.” She pulled away sensing him tense up as she backed away from him a step so she could see his face. He was blushing red and locked eyes on her. 

“I could have hurt you.”

“I’m not make of glass Seth, its fine. Do you want some ice?”

“No I’m fine.” His snap in tone was more from his wounded sense of pride than being injured. “Let’s make the bed and then I will take a shower.”

“Alright. It the least I can do after making you bash your brains in.” she made light of it and Seth was grateful he didn’t want her fussing over him—but the kiss to his bump on his head was sort of nice.

It took no time to dress the bed, made it look normal and not sleeping on a naked mattress. It was a million times better and he hoped she slept better tonight that nightmare had been nerve wracking. Joyce had been interested in it—wanted him to talk about it but he refused. His nightmare was ramped up because of what happened between her and Brent. He was on edge. 

He headed for the shower while she went back downstairs to finish with the laundry. He allowed the water to run hot down his face and pound into his throbbing bump on his head. Trying to dull the pain and his trail of thought. He was getting swept up in all this—swept up in her and he didn’t want to distance himself. 

They warned him about making friendships—relationships with anyone. That it was dangerous for him, the research, and to them. Seth sighed sputtering water from his mouth and nose. Maybe he should just drown in this damn bathtub? The dream had been simple them spending time at the house and then he somehow lost control—much like Brent had, like Seth had when he was first injected. But it wasn’t the redhead woman he startled it was Joyce and instead of her getting away she was hurt. Severely. He pulled his head from the stream of hot water allowing it to hit him on the chest. Glancing down at his hands he had hurt her—despite it being a dream it had felt so real, the feel of her crushed body in his grasp—the warmth of her blood pooling in his palm. The shattering heart wrenching sobs and quaking coming from him… the finality of it all. He had woken in a panic to find her in the room with him. 

Shaking his head he grabbed his shampoo and lathered up minding the bump to his head. “I would never hurt her—get a grip.” He snarled at himself. 

Her words floated through his mind as he set to his task—cleaning the hell up and getting into his lounge pants so he could go back downstairs. “What if we worked together to get over your anxiety about it. I would say I’m qualified. Besides I wouldn’t mind helping you after you have done so much for me.”

Ugh. “Joyce.” He whispered into the hiss of the water as he rinsed his hair. She had no idea what she was doing to him. Washing his body he made quick work of getting out, frustration heavy in his mind and heart as he heard his stomach growl. Rolling his eyes he went to the kitchen. Only to find Joyce popping popcorn again. 

“I thought we could continue that weird action sci fi franchise—there were three more movies to it right?”

“Oh yeah.” He smirked. “I didn’t think you were really into it.”

“Surprising I know. It’s better than horror.” 

“What—no way, horror is such an unsung genera it’s brilliant.” 

“It’s nasty.”

“You have just seen that B rated garbage that Brent likes, I can find something better that the garbage he has.” 

“I might take you up on that offer…but it kind of freaks me out.” Even if it was B rated the blood and gore was not her forte. 

“No worries I will be right by your side. No monsters will get you.” He assured pushing away his emotions and thoughts from earlier, enraptured by her smile and basking in the glow of her presence. What was he going to do when he had to go back to his dorm? 

When Brent was allowed back in his house and no one was here to keep an eye on him? He shuttered and she caught it. 

“You alright Seth?”

“I was just—cold chill from the wet hair—it’s nothing.” He lied it off taking the immense bowl of popcorn. 

She eyed him a moment as she went to the fridge and got out a litter soda for him to have with his popcorn. She was stuffed still but knew that Seth was always ready to eat. When she walked in he was already sitting bowl in his lap and using the remote to queue up the next movie… 

That night he couldn’t sleep again, and this time he woke up before he could disturb Joyce, he walked gently as possible down the steps to avoid making them squeak and headed for Brent’s side of the house again. He hated to admit it but the dream and the thoughts the last couple of days was making it harder to ignore the yearning he had to shift size. There was no official name for what he was able to do but sometimes he had the undeniable urge to just let go. He hid it from his father and sluffed it off saying he hated the fact he was able to shift size but—he needed this. He was a walking contradiction—he was no better than Brent. 

Shaking his head he closed the door behind him, the abyss yawned what seemed endlessly around him—impossibly huge and suffocating. Seth walked in a few steps and started to change. It would be quick—no one would know. “A few minutes is all I need—then I will be good again for a bit.” 

The space didn’t feel so huge when he maxed out his growth, finding the switch for the lights he hit them blinded for a bit. His boxers had grown with him. He didn’t even want to go into the science geek stuff behind that. He had been told but it didn’t stick in his mind. It wasn’t something he cared about, as long as it covered the essentials that all that mattered. 

The space was average—it looked like a hotel room copied and enlarged, glancing around the living room he spied the couch and TV, the kitchen was a small one, the fridge, sink and what have you. Walking down a small hallway he spied the bathroom to the left and then a room in the back as he passed an office space. He flicked on lights as he went taking in the sights and feeling comfortable for a moment. For some reason he thought he would run into Brent being in here in his space. As if he was some dark phantom lurking in the shadows. Brent was back at the labs where he belonged. He only spent about five to ten minutes looking around as he walked the small space again and hit the lights as he went. Getting back to the door he hit the lights and started to shrink back down. Soon able to walk through he gave a sigh of relief and headed back up to bed passing Joyce’s room the door cracked open he stole a peek inside and saw her passed out curled under her blanket and looked peaceful and content. He managed to fall back asleep quickly. 

Brent was getting fed up having to be subjected to these conditions—the constant monitoring and pestering of the ants in this facility was starting to grate on what remained of his nerves. He was anxious because Seth was spending so much time with Joyce—Joyce was his damn it. She signed a contract as his liaison or whatever Mark wanted it to be. She was under him—she belonged to him. Whenever he saw Mark or any of the other workers his questions were always the same, how long is this going to take; how much longer was he going to be here; and where was Seth. 

Mark was fed up with the questions on the dawn of day three…

Seth woke up early despite his sleepless night and went down stairs getting into the pantry and opened a box of pop tarts. A normal person ate a pack—maybe two, but he went for the whole box opening them and toasting them in waves. He went through two whole boxes—twenty four pastries and it didn’t even scratch his hunger. 

“Where is Seth? I would think the asshole would want to punch me in the face again.” Brent hissed as Mark entered his “cell.” 

“Brent honestly I am getting tired of your questions.”

“Well sorry I don’t have a lot to do in here…I get bored.”

“It’s really none of your business.”

“Then how is Joyce?”

“Fine I’m sure.”

“How do you know have you sent someone to check on her?”

“Seth is assigned to check on her—he has been there since you left.” Mark stopped knowing he had slipped. He cursed under his breath as Brent tensed up. 

“What?”

“Nothing, Seth checks on her a few times a day.”

“So he’s been over there—day and night?!”

“I did not say that.” 

“You didn’t have to.” Brent was losing his cool. “This was all part of the plan to take Joyce away from me right? I knew you were in league with him being your son.” He snarled. 

“Are you listening to yourself?” 

“I DON’T CARE!” he snarled and lashed out on the scaffolding that Mark was standing on. The sounds of alarms filled the space as he tripped alarms. Brent didn’t care he left the hangar and rushed back towards his house. Unable to shrink down since his medication was confiscated he had no choice but to make a scene. This was their fault if they would have just left him alone none of this would have happened. The hangar was shredded like wet tissue paper in his hands, technicians running and screaming. All of this destruction and fear was on them not him…

He didn’t have much time, and he had a lot of ground to cover. 

The movie was halfway over when Seth jumped, his phone buzzing in his pocket. Snatching it up he answered. 

“Hel—“

“There has been a breach Brent is lose and he is heading towards your location.” The man spoke frantically into the receiver not even giving him a chance to respond. 

“Alright. Thank you.” Shit this was all he needed. 

“What was that?” Joyce had stopped the movie for him to answer, seeing his shocked expression melt into anger.

“No time. Get your shoes on and get in the car we have to move.” He bolted out of the sofa.

“Wha—why?”

“NOW Joyce.” He stressed already up and heading for his gear that was always ready by the door. 

Panicking Joyce scrambled up from the sofa abandoning the mess they had caused turning over the almost empty popcorn bowl. She grabbed her high tops and started to slip them on as Seth geared up as if ready for world war three. He tossed her the hoodie on the rack and they were out the door running towards the SUV. 

It didn’t matter she was in her PJs or that he was in lounge pants they had no time to worry about how they looked with Brent heading their way—given his gait at his current height and when the call came in it was going to be close. He started the car.  
Slamming the car in reverse the second their doors shut, Joyce had yet to buckle in he was flooring it swinging the car around and heading for the gate. Joyce yelped out as she struggled to keep herself right side up in the seat and fought with the seatbelt to buckle in. the sudden vibration of a stomp behind them made him look in his rearview. 

It was like the familiar scene from a popular dinosaur movie—Jurassic park. Looking in the rearview he saw Brent’s foot slam down where they had just been moments before. Cursing under his breath he pressed his foot on the accelerator to the floor. 

The SUV lurched forward as Brent went to stomp again—he was trying to kill them. “Hold on!” he growled as they slammed into the gate full force the jarring sensation as metal scrapped metal but gave away as the gates swung wide slamming into the brick work embedding them. Screaming onto the road thankful it was not too busy Brent still gave chase. 

“SETH!” he bellowed and that’s when Joyce realized someone—no Brent was behind them, checking her side’s mirror she paled— “IM GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!” 

“Oh shit.” 

“I know—hold on.” he tried to calm Joyce who looked on the verge of passing out too hyped on adrenaline to notice the stomping steps before crashing through the gate. He was sure she was shocked…in sensory overload.

They didn’t get too far as Brent put on more speed they entered the highway and traffic started to show up. it was a total chaos behind him as he stomped through traffic at a full run to catch up Seth tried his best to keep them out of harm’s way—but in the process he was causing some serious damage and death in their wake. Brent was gaining on them and with a swift kick his foot connected to the back of the SUV and sent it spinning, flipping end over end. The airbags deployed as they lost momentum the flipping turned into more of a tumble as they slowed. Seth and Joyce were being knocked around like rag dolls—glass peppered them—metal rolled up in into a ball—unrecognizable as a car as it slammed into the bridge coming to an abrupt stop. 

One minute they were fine the next they were punted like a football. Seth tensed up but Joyce had missed the foot heading towards them. Too shocked seeing the carnage that was behind them, the second the airbag went off she was out of it—Seth was soon after her the glass peppering his skin shredding and digging into him. 

Joyce was starting to wake up when she heard the stomping feet coming towards them—each foot sounded like an earthquake—shockwave after shockwave rattled her bones—she coughed on her side—the smell of blood and what she could guess was gasoline in her scrambled brain was thick in the air. She moaned looking to her side or below her she wasn’t sure—everything was so mixed up—dizzy—pain she saw Seth starting to wake up. 

“S—Seth—wake—up.” the crumpled car was pressing into her making it hard to breathe, making it hard to form words. 

He groaned and in the dim light she saw he was bloodied too. He was barely moving. 

“Seth.” She tried to force her voice louder to spur him awake the giant footfalls had stopped. Brent was right over them. “Seth please.” 

He opened his eyes. Just as an enormous hand slammed down on all sides of the car. “Thought you could get away huh? Pathetic insects.” Brent’s voice exploded impossibly loud around them. Joyce winced as she felt the vertigo of being lifted—car and all into the sky. What was he going to do to them? They were trapped here. This was it—it had to be. 

Reaching a bloodied cut hand out to Seth she sought out his larger one. She was shaking. “Seth.” Was that all she could say—only repeat his name like some damn parrot?

“Hey—“ he stated lamely. “Hold on—I’m going to get us out—out of here.” he winced and she spied the wound to his side—some of the metal from the chair under the pressure of the kick and tumble had speared him in the side. The wound looked shallow but stuck in her position and in the dimly lit space they were crammed in it was hard to tell.

Brent looked down at the car or what was left of a car in his hands—his rage was suddenly zapped from him as he barked about them being pathetic for running. Had he killed Joyce? What had he done? The anger was soon taking control as he thought about it—how they had lied to him told him Seth was still staying at the dorms only visiting her during the day to check up on her… it was all bull shit. 

“You made a mistake Seth—Taking Joyce away from me.” He reached up grabbing a side of the car and started to pull. She had to be alive right? She made it through the crash? 

The sound of rendering metal made her tensed up—Seth was already increasing in size in the cab allowing more room, he tugged at her seat belt it tearing easy in his increasing grip as they both watched in horror as the side of the car Joyce had been on was suddenly torn away. She had landed on Seth’s injury as his vision swam but he kept her pressed to him. 

“Shit.” He cursed as Brent’s eyes suddenly came to view in the hole he created tearing the car practically in half. 

“So you did make it—Time to end this you Asshole.” He laughed.

“Are you insane you could have killed Joyce!” 

“If I can’t have her no one can!”

His eye disappeared as his hand came to view over them and was quickly descending. “Joyce I hope you trust me!” he barked as he suddenly exploded around her, one second she was on his side the next she was a speck on his chest. a hand hovered over her as his body exploded outward—the metal of the car jabbed into Brent’s hand and the sudden growth of his prey had send Brent sprawling. Seth rolled out of the way slamming into the bridge, cars on the overpass were honking furiously the sounds of tires squealing and vehicles crashing into one another was staggering. He quickly got to his feet still holding on to Joyce who was now in his hand… not safe. 

“Joyce you got to get out of here… run alright.” He was lowering her to the bridge as Brent got to his feet, hissing at the pain in his hand clutching it as blood whelped up from the metal shard jabbed into it.

“You bastard you are gonna pay for that!” 

“Joyce run don’t look back!” she had slipped off his hand and was on the move, slowly due to her injures she was hobbling along past the broken and crashed cars—people were moaning and screaming, cars were on fire. 

The bellow of Seth’s voice spurred her on but Brent slammed into him sending him over the bridge like they tumbled over a table in a bar fight. It was devastating Seth’s monstrous back steamrolled dozens of cars people who were desperately trying to get out of the way—were killed instantly. 

She was floored—and looked over the bridge to see the wake of the chaos…gritting her teeth she watched as the two giants started getting into blows, so far Brent was not focusing on her and she ran for it as best as she could she had to get as far away as possible. Hide or something till this all blew over…or never come back. So many people’s lives had been destroyed…Joyce couldn’t help but feel this was her fault. She was the reason people were dead.


	22. Part 3: Chapter 22: Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Joyce thinks that things have gotten back to normal she is drug back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so obviously I decided to keep going with this story. I hope you guys enjoy the development I have in store for this part, we get to meet some new characters, deal with some new problems. Maybe unravel some of the mysteries of the chaos that is Joyce's life. Have fun with this chapter. 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you have any questions or just for fun. I like to read them and I do respond to comments so don't be shy. :)

It wasn’t hard for her to slip away—undetected she blended in with the rest of the injured battered masses. She got picked up by a Good Samaritan who was using his truck to take people to the hospital. The back was already pretty crammed full but she took his offer. They helped her in and she relaxed a bit—leaning heavy on the tail gate she allowed the pain and suffering to pour into her, ugly sobbing amongst strangers they took it as shock and fear, maybe relief to this strange otherworldly happening. 

When the hospital took her into their care they got a hold of her parents, and they were down the next day. She needed their help, she needed to forget, but she was still running. Her heart ached for Seth hoping he was alright. The news was a jumble of stories no one could make sense of what was going on then suddenly as violent as the stories and speculation flooded the news it was suddenly gone—silent. 

Joyce was transferred to a hospital in her old home town, they took over her remaining care and rehabilitation her legs had been in horrible shape. They had been surprised she had walked on them at all. Joyce’s parents oddly enough were not asking about where she had been or what happened for them to suddenly meet up and she was grateful. Joyce didn’t want to talk about it anyways. 

As the days drug on to weeks and Joyce was starting to feel better, the same old arguments started to take place, the ones that started this running. Joyce tried her hardest to ignore it, to move on but she suffered under the house rules again. She had told them she had gotten her GED, but had no proof of it to show them—it was back at that testing site. She had called them up and they were to send it down, at least she had that. She had passed and had no one to celebrate it with—thinking to that Seth had wanted to celebrate her un-birthday with her too. 

As soon as she was healed up a few months after the incident she signed up for a community college and started school it was local and still living at home while she worked part time at the book store on campus she was saving to move out. 

Her first semester was drawing to a close as she walked home after her shift. She had finals next week and had almost saved up enough to move into a small run-down apartment about twenty minutes away from campus. 

Joyce’s goal was to get out of her parents hair, and get a bit of that freedom back she had grown accustomed to while on her own. Brushing some hair from her eyes she didn’t notice the black SUV that had been in the parking lot when she left was now approaching her from down the road. Lights and practically coasting as it neared the whipping wind and chattering of her teeth kept it hidden from perception, God it was so cold today.

That was until it was right on her. She startled as the door suddenly flew open and she was grabbed, and the vehicle squealed away. She had no time to look around as a rag was shoved in her face covering her nose and mouth she breathed in the horrible scent suddenly feeling a hundred pounds she collapsed passing out. 

When she woke up she was in what looked like a break room. She groaned a pounding headache assaulting her, she shifted on the sofa they had placed her on spied a few vending machines a few tables with some chairs around them, Joyce was in some sort of breakroom? The lights were bright as she blinked the pain away allowing her senses to come back to her she didn’t notice a large man sitting at one of the tables watching her. 

“You were a hard one to find.” He spoke up suddenly and she cried out snapping her eyes to him as she pressed her back into the couch. “After the incident you were practically impossible to locate.”

“W—who are you—where the hell am I?” she had been walking home—she had—someone drove up behind her. Joyce was grabbed—she had been kidnapped. Her eyes widened as the man stood up, she was not allowing him to get closer to her. She was up herself and backing away putting as much space between him as possible. He was huge and imposing, wearing a nice tailored pea coat his golden eyes were keen to her movements. They were cat like—they are were familiar…Seth…

“You have no reason to be afraid, your presence was requested Miss. Joyce.” 

“Who the hell are you—and who requested my presence?” she snarled she was caught between two chairs and the counter space as he closed her off crowding her. 

“He used to be your driver when you worked with Brent—and lived at his estate.” 

“Seth?” her world fell apart—Seth was here? Why the hell was this man bulling her, who had really sent him to come get her, they had kidnapped her! 

He watched the emotions flash across her face. She was everything that Seth described and by her reaction he knew he had the right Joyce. He reached out grabbing her arm as she cried out. 

“Let me go—where is Seth?” 

“He should be here soon. But you need to calm down first.”

“Then let go of me!” she jerked out of his grip stumbling back and pressed herself to the wall… she hated this why was he using his build to intimidate her, she was shaking unsteady from being drugged and dragged here. She squeezed her eyes shut as his shadow fell over her. 

“Sorry how about we walk back over to the couch or you can have a seat across the room from me—it’s fine. Joyce can I get you anything some coffee or something from the machines? It’s a bit late to hit up the cafeteria.” He tried to disarm her rational fear of him with a gentle smile, when that didn’t work he continued to try and engage her in conversation. “You were walking alone in the snow, you have to be a bit chilled.” He took a few steps away from her allowing her room waiting for her to make a move.

Her face turned red as she nodded avoiding looking up at him still shaking. “Yes—couldn’t you have just pulled up and talked to me… why did you kidnapped me. My parents are going to freak.” 

“We were told it needed to be quick, no one needed to see us.”

“Who told you that?” she swallowed the lump forming in her throat oh god they were not going to let her go, something deep in her gut informed her coldly she was doomed. 

“I can’t say, but you are welcome to talk to Seth when he gets here.” his expression softened when he noticed she hadn’t moved an inch away from the wall. “How about I get you a coffee, cream and sugar? If it helps my name is Calvin. I really am not here to harass you Miss Joyce, I am just following orders.” 

She nodded and he left her side heading to the vending machine and bought her a chocolate bar. Walking to the door he asked for one of the guards to get him a coffee with cream and sugar. Calvin walked over towards her again set the candy bar down at the table closest to her and moved across the room. It wasn’t like he had to worry about her bolting, even if she did she would not get very far. 

When he sat down did Joyce venture to take a seat at the table he sat her chocolate bar at. Her stomach growled the last thing she had eaten was lunch, and this was her favorite brand. She reached for it and glanced over at Calvin who kept his eyes off her but she had a feeling he was still watching. Calvin reminded her of Seth in a few ways—the build and eyes were the main ones. Wearing the stuffy looking clothes and the intimidation reminded her of Seth when she first met him. He had relaxed a lot though. 

“Thank you for this.” it couldn’t hurt to be thankful right—to at least show him she wasn’t a terrified child or a bitch. 

“Coffee should be here in a bit. You know I don’t bite—you can come closer if you like.” 

Should she? She really had no idea how this guy was—was he like Seth, the eyes were a dead giveaway—but she could be wrong and he could be more like Brent appears nice but deep down—she sighed and got up, a quarter of her candy already gone she ventured to the table next to him. She was still cold but warming up—half of her shaking was from nerves but the room was kept pretty cold it seemed. 

He chuckled at her choice of seats and sighed. “I can’t image what you went through that night—all of it with Brent and Seth. How you coped. But Brent can’t cause that sort of damage anymore.” He felt like he had to assure her of that fact. That Brent wasn’t going to be a threat towards her anymore.

“Is he—“ was he dead? Had Seth killed him? 

“No—but he is not exactly all here either.” It was like he read her mind but the question was pretty straightforward, even if she didn’t ask it fully.

She didn’t want to press it and looked down to her candy bar the conversation turning her stomach a bit—she felt a bit queasy. “Are you—like Seth?” 

When he didn’t answer right away she looked up and met his eyes—the fear he saw there made him sigh.

“Yeah I’m like Seth.” He answered softly. 

She pushed away from the table then, she had no idea why but she felt like she needed to distance herself from him more, the shrill cry of the chair legs on the tiled floor was jarring for both of them. The thoughts of that night and what she had gone through—the horror or it all she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep her cool if something like that happened again. She abandoned her meager food and went to sit back on the couch pulling her knees up to her chest watched him with a weary gaze. 

The memories were flooding back—the bridge and the screams, the smell of fire and gasoline the pure hell on earth it was—and then Seth falling back—tumbling over the bridge all those people in a split second were just gone.

Calvin regretted admitting that. He let her retreat and wondered where the hell Seth was. He was supposed to meet them here…what was holding him up? Sighing the knock came to the door and it wasn’t Seth it was the coffee little good that was going to do her now, she would probably scream bloody murder if he so much as walked up to her. But what the hell. Sighing he got up answered the door and snatched her candy bar along the way and headed her way. He was a bit shocked that she didn’t even squirm but allowed him to sit next to her and hand her the coffee—red rimmed tear filled eyes darted over him then timidly she reached out for the cup. He set the candy bar between them and got up. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered so light that he wondered if he imagined it. “I shouldn’t have acted like that.” 

“Hey—don’t worry about it.”

“No—I was—“

“Hey it never happened, alright?” he smiled as he gave her some space and waited for Seth to show up. When he did he walked in looking around the room almost frantically. 

“Hey sorry I was late Calvin, they yanked me into a meeting and then wouldn’t shut up.” he trailed off meeting Joyce’s eyes—and saw the fear and worry behind them. Calvin was leaning back in his chair and Joyce was frozen solid watching him. It was alarming and he half expected for Joyce to come greet him. Now he had no idea what to do. 

“Joyce—uh hey sorry for the weird circumstances…”

“Sir, I will take my leave and allow you two to catch back up. I’m sure you don’t need me right now.”

“Uh—sure—thank you Calvin for bringing her here. I appreciate it.” 

“Your welcome.” With that the sandy blonde giant left the room. 

“Joyce are you alright? What am I saying of course you aren’t. I’m really sorry to bring you here like this but they didn’t want you seeing how you got here or have anyone see you come here.” It was a lame excuse but it was the only one that he had to offer her.   
As he approached he took note that she was completely uneasy.


	23. Part 3: Chapter 23: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce and Seth meet again, but this reunion is not strictly for personal reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright new chapter up hope you guys enjoy the continuation of this story. :) Feel free to leave a comment or just leave Kudos I appreciate all the reads this story is getting.

“You do remember me don’t you?” the hurt in his voice struck her as she set her empty cup down and rushed from the couch to collide into him. In a fit of the ugliest cry she had ever known since breaking down in that Good Samaritan’s truck she held onto him and sobbed like a baby. He stooped down scooping her up like a child and allowed her to ruin his shirt. 

She threw her arms around his neck, she was so relieved, scared, and tired all at once drained her emotionally as she clung to him knowing if she let go he would disappear again. 

“I—holy shit Joyce—I’m so sorry. I told them to leave you alone I didn’t want you drug back into this—I wanted you to have your life back. You deserved better.”

“I was so worried about you. But I ran—I kept running. I knew deep down you were angry with me.”

“No—never I told you to run… I wanted you to.”

It took them a few minutes to calm down and soon they were sitting next to one another on the couch. Joyce using the sleeve of her coat to wipe her eyes. She was just so tired and to be honest happy to see Seth again. She leaned against him forgetting about everything shoving it aside to deal with later. 

“There is a reason why you are here Joyce—part of it is because of what you know and have seen—and part of it is my fault I convinced them that you could help us.”

“Help you?”

“Remember that night when you said you wanted to help me get over my anxiety—about having people around me while I was a giant?”

“Yeah—I do.” 

“Well since things have gone the way it has—the project is still in the works and more people are in it. Well they have been for a while actually.”

“Calvin.”

“Yes Calvin and few others are working under me, I help them train and get comfortable as they adjust to their new life style. And you did say you were an expert.”

“You want me to help you?”

“Of course.”

“But I failed Brent—I don’t know if I can help anyone.” She rubbed her arm. Brent had lost his mind and she was supposed to have been there to help him from getting to that point. She was supposed to be a friend and ally—and all she had done was drive him insane by her budding relationship with Seth.

“I know you can—you helped me and Brent failed himself.” 

“How can you say that—sure he abused his medicine and it might have affected him but for a while it was just him with the affliction—no one understood him.”

“That answer is exactly why I know you can help us.” He smiled. “So how about I take you to your room and you sleep on it. If you don’t want to help us you are free to go.”

“I know that is not the case.” 

“So far you haven’t seen anything that can be considered that secret. But I really hope you choose to stay.” 

“But my life—I was in college—I have finals I almost had enough money to move back out and on my own.” 

“Whatever classes you are taking you can take them here.”

“But suddenly disappearing again?” She sighed rubbing the back of her neck. “My parents will freak.” 

“We can go back to like it was before—I can drive you around, take you from home to school and here. You will actually be on the payroll this time so you will have a nice salary. You can get a house off the compound if you want. If you are alright with the monitoring—but you are not going to be a prisoner like before, not like when you were living with Brent.” 

“And Mark is ok with this?”

“M—my father is dead.”

“What?” she spun to face him better. “What do you mean?”

“When Brent threw his tantrum and came after us—he was talking to my father. We have Brent on security footage swatting him like a bug—the scaffolding collapsed and he was crushed in the debris when Brent broke out. My father’s job was passed to me—“

“I—I am very sorry.” She didn’t know what to say she had no idea his father had passed that night—passed along with so many other innocent people. 

“It’s alright.” He grabbed her hand. “But like I said before I would really—really like your help. I want you by my side.” 

The tears whelped up again as she wiped them. “Let me sleep on it tonight...but I need to call my parents.”

“You can do that from here.” he smiled. “Then I will take you to a room.” 

She nodded and went for her backpack, pulling out her phone from the front pocket she called her parents under the watchful sympathetic eye of Seth, she told them she was spending the night with a friend of hers and that she would be back tomorrow afternoon. They were having a study session and her mother who answered the phone first seemed to have bought her story.

“Thanks mom I will talk to you later.” She quickly hung up and slipped the phone back in its place. 

They sat there for a few second not moving it was like they were too afraid to unsettle the moment. But eventually Seth got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Come on. I know you have to be tired.” 

“Thank you Seth—“

“If you decide to stay we’ll talk more in the morning, figure out how to break it to your parents and smooth somethings out.”

When he dropped her off at the room she realized she had nothing to her name—no way of taking a shower or having a change of clothes. Well she did have her gym clothes…that would have to work. 

“I will see you in the morning.” 

“Yes you will.” He leaned forward a bit hesitant and gave the top of her head a quick peck. “I really missed you Joyce.”

She blushed in response. “Me too.” 

He left quickly after that and she felt a bit tossed aside, old feelings resurfacing and old wounds reopened. She watched him walk down the nondescript hall they had walked up together and sighed. Heading into her room for the night she looked around, locking the door behind her. It was like any moderate priced hotel room, no TV was the only real thing that stood out. A king sized bed, bland blankets and a few pillows. She shrugged heading to the bathroom and looked to the sink a small bar of wrapped soap, good. She also spied a cheap tooth brush and off brand of paste all travel size. The shower had a small bottle of shampoo and conditioner along with a body wash. That was good too. A few white towels hung up and she grabbed a wash rag. Sluffing off her clothes she set them on the toilet handing her coat from the back of the door she climbed in the shower. 

The chocolate bar and bit of coffee had not taken care of her hunger and she was frowning at the hunger pangs as she laid in the middle of the bed, the clock said it was around two AM and she was still awake, and the fact she had to stay in this room was killing her. 

Sitting up she looked around the room and went for her school books might as well do something constructive when she couldn’t sleep.


	24. Part 3: Chapter 24: Popping the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth comes with breakfast and they have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry readers I tried to post this during thanksgiving break but with the influx of people on the site I was unable to log on. so happy late thanksgiving! and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

He knocked on the door at 6 AM. She blinked having read all of her homework and then some—started the next unit and started some of the practice quizzes. Her eyes and mouth were dry—her hair was a mess from rolling around in the bed before she decided to study and the amount of bags under her eyes accompanied by the dark rings made her look like she was strung out. But she answered the door nonetheless. 

“Whoa—Joyce bad night?” Seth was all smiles as he watched her. Sun glasses not perched on his nose like normal his red and gold eyes darted over her figure.

“I couldn’t sleep—is that food?” she pointed to the plastic bag that held several Styrofoam containers. He held two cups in a drink holder in the other. 

“Yes.”  
“Inside—I’m starving.” She barked and backed away from the door. 

Seth suppressed a snort of a laugh as he went to the small table they had in the rooms. The lights were still dim and he could see the state of the bed it looked like someone had rolled around in it for the hell of it. 

He was unpacking the food items setting her another coffee down while she rummaged around for the robe she had been wearing last night. Dressed in her gym clothes to sleep in she really wanted some fresh ones, she was paranoid she stuck like an old gym bag. 

“I was thinking last night after I dropped you off that you probably didn’t have anything to eat since you arrived. So I wanted to make it up to you this morning. And get some real food in your stomach.” He smiled taking a seat. He sipped his coffee from a large cup he had brought a “plate” of food in front of him as he dug into his pancakes—the thing was crammed packed full of hot steamy fluffy goodness. 

Joyce took a seat across from him as she picked up a plastic fork and went to open her container to see a modest—or normal helping of the same thing...the smell was heaven and she gave a slight moan seeing it. 

“That good?” he smiled between forkfuls of sinful pancakes. Emma sure knew how to cook them in the cafeteria. 

“I’m so hungry thank you for bringing this.” 

He chuckled. “Any time you are hungry you tell me and I will stop whatever I am doing to get you something.” 

“I will remember that.” 

He allowed her to chow down, reenergize before he popped his question—thinking of it like that made him squirm. He wondered if he would ever get married—or closer to Joyce, things had been going so well before Brent fucked it all up with his jealousy. He was a bit worried that things between them were gone and that she had washed her hands of the whole thing.

But it seemed normal like no time had passed while they ate breakfast this morning, a few drinks of her coffee and she seemed to improve—a bit of life returned to her eyes. 

“So how is your studying going?”

“After they mailed me my diploma I applied for a community college so I could make something of my life. It’s only my first semester and I’m taking all basic classes but I hope to find something I want to pursue.” 

“You will find something and you will be amazing at it.” 

“But—now I’m needed here.” she frowned a bit pausing to put the bit of pancakes in her mouth. “You need my help, and I think I want to take you up on your offer if I get to continue with school and maybe get a house off the compound?”

“Really?” he didn’t even have to ask her she was already on board. “Of course you can still do school and once everyone is comfortable with the work you are doing I don’t see why they won’t let you live off the compound.” 

“Alright then I will do it—but I need to know how to break this to my parents…”

“Let me handle that part.” He smiled. 

“Nothing traumatizing right?”

“No of course not.” he smiled. “We can come up with something.” 

They finished breakfast and then when she changed back into her clothes from yesterday she frowned. “I need to get some clothing here.”

“No worries.” He smiled as they left the room. “I will take you back home like I promised. You pack the things you need and go about leaving again I will pick you up down the road. Do you have classes today?”

“Not till Tuesday.” 

“Alright plenty of time. Let’s head to your place.” 

“So when will I meet your co-workers?”

“In a bit. None of them are up this early unless they have training.” he smirked. 

“So I guess you can’t tell me what you guys do right?”

“Uh—I will say no for now.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s nothing against you Joyce I assure you.”

“It’s fine.” She shrugged it off. “I was never given a lot of information before so I don’t really expect that to change.” she adjusted her coat as they left the building towards the car he was driving same style SUV from a few months ago but she knew that car was totaled—a balled up mess.

“Ouch.” He laughed. “I know Mark never really was free with the information but I will make sure if it applies to you or affects you I will let you know, alright?”

“Alright. I trust you—“ 

He smiled at that as they got in he turned on the heater allowing the defroster to take care of the fog on the windows. He noticed her long distance glance and spoke up softly. “Hey you alright?”

“I was just thinking of the last time I was in a car with you…that SUV—how the hell did we make it?”

“The incident.” He tensed. “I—I really don’t know.” He felt himself choke up as he looked away. Remembering her dangling above him calling his name—her blood dripping down on him reaching, bloody and broken she reached for him… told him to wake up. They had made it somehow, by sheer luck or will alone he had no idea. But he was grateful that they had, sometimes not thinking about that horrible day made life a bit easier. 

He pulled out of his space as the cab started to warm and he asked her for directions. She quickly rattled off her address and what street he needed to be on talking as if they were on the road she was snatched. He stopped a street over and allowed her to get out to walk the rest of the way and said she would be at least twenty minutes. She exchanged numbers with him so she could text when she left and was soon hoofing it back though the light snow that had taken place last night and made it home.

Her parents were not home thankfully as she unlocked the house and slipped in. she hunted for a notepad to send a message that she had come home to grab a few things and was going back to her friends to study. She didn’t think they would panic with the explanation and rushed up the steps to get her things. Grabbing a heavy duffle she rushed around the room and started to toss things in. Joyce kept her room tidy enough so it didn’t look like she rushed through to pack. When she was done her parents still were out. Most likely doing errands as she soon rushed out bag slung over her shoulder and left the house in a hurry before anyone saw her.

Joyce made it back to the car and slipped inside. “Man its cold today.” 

“Yeah more snow in the forecast.” Seth admitted as they were on the move again. “So how were your parents when you met up with them again?”

“Angry, relieved, terrified, and confused.” 

“That’s it?”

“We hurt each other before I left—and then I suddenly drop back into their lives after they thought I was dead. Alone in a hospital recovering from some mysterious disaster that happened. The doctors got a hold of them. I told them where I used to live, I had no way of paying for my doctor bills. I feel a bit guilty for using them like that.”

“They are your family they are supposed to step up when you are in need.” 

“I plan on paying them back for that.” she shrugged. “They were happy I think for a while and they let me heal not a lot of questions—but like with old habits things started to settle into the same routine as before I left and we started to become strained again. I started college and tried to stay out of their hair. But things ended up exactly the same. That’s why I was saving up to move out—they probably will fake hurt or sad feelings when they figure out I’m moving out but they will be happy in the long run.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t have such a good reunion.” 

“Its fine—after a while you become numb to it, better than feeling anything towards it. It doesn’t help.” 

Back on the main drag they fell into silence a few months had made a lot of difference. Making it back to the compound this time Joyce saw it all and knew there was no turning back after this. Once they got her things back to her room for now Seth led her down to where the others were. 

Joyce would be lying if she said she was calm about all this. She knew she couldn’t just show up and cower before them knowing what they were. She was supposed to be here to help them and if she acted like a scared rabbit and darted they would have no confidence in her ability—hell did she even have any confidence in her ability?


	25. Part 3: Chapter 25: Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce meets the giants under Seth’s command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I have been currently suffering from allergies here and wasn't in the right mind to post chapters. Thanks for being patient with me. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and holy cow I didn't think I would get this many people reading my fic. its amazing you are all the best! 
> 
> So we get to meet more characters in this chapter I hope you are excited about that!

Calvin was the first one to report to the training area rolling out of his bunk Hank was right behind him followed by Chris and Steven. They waited for Seth to show and when it turned out he was going to be late showing up they went about their morning routines. Chris and Steven went to hit the weights while it was Hank’s turn to go get them breakfast. Calvin yawned asking Hank if he needed the help and he shook his head giving him a tired wave. 

“Naw I got it.” he growled a yawn again and went back into his room grabbed some pants and tossed on his shirt before groggily stumbling out of the area and into the hall. The man forgot his shoes all together.

“Hey where the hell is boss man?” Chris grunted as he lifted the weights he attacked every morning. Out of all four of them Chris was the most defined in muscle tone. Followed by Steven. Calvin and then Hank. 

“I don’t know.”

“You picked up his little friend last night right?” Chris sat the weight down and looked over to Calvin who looked hung over. 

“Yeah I did.” He rubbed his face sitting on the couch damnit he couldn’t wake up this morning. 

“So what is she like?”

“What do you mean Chris?” he didn’t want to bark this early in the morning but a headache was forming and he wasn’t too pleased about it. 

“Like how is she, she seem alright when you brought her in?”

“You really think after I had to kidnap her off the street that she would be warm and friendly? She was scared Chris what do you think?”

“I don’t know I thought maybe she would be more open since she knew Seth and all since she went through all that.” 

“I don’t know. If you ask me I think she is crazy if she stays, who the hell wants to be around people like us after she went through that?” Calvin sighed leaning back. 

“Maybe not crazy but brave definitely.” Steven offered moving on to this his next task. “I think anyone who would willingly help us is brave.” 

“Alright Steven keep your adoration in your pants.” Chris snorted rolling his vibrant green eyes. 

“Screw you Chris.” Steven growled. 

“Guys just don’t be killing one another when she shows up—if she even shows up.” he really had his doubts.

“They are giving her the option of backing out?” Green eyes sought the yellow one across the room as Calvin flopped down in the couch taking up the whole thing—Jesus this pounding headache.

“Yes, as far as I know Seth wanted her brought in blind and not knowing where she was. If she decided to stay then she stays but if she declined his offer there was nothing keeping here there.”

“But she saw you…and she went through that hell with Brent.” Steven offered. 

“But they hadn’t heard a peep from her, she went underground basically and kept her mouth shut.” Chris turned to Steven.

“Well I hope she stays, it would be nice to have someone to talk to who is not cowering or keeping a ten foot distance all the time.” 

“Ha! You are just pissed Ashley turned you down.” 

“I—uh—“ Steven’s face turned a deep red as the door opened and Hank came back loaded down with bags.

“Alright assholes, I got breakfast. Chris don’t you dare shove it on me again.” He barked pointing a finger at him. His black hair sticking in every direction from waking up this morning. “I hate being stared at.”

“Wrong profession to be in then.” Chris grunted. “Besides you like to see Emma once and a while right?”

“Man use a brush before you go out.” Calvin offered with a smirk on his lips. “It would help from being stared it. and shoes…shoes help.”

Hank was the most moody and aggressive of the group his eyes were red such a deep hue they almost looked black in dim light. He shot them all a glare and went to the table to toss the food on it. “Come and get it before I eat your portions.” 

They stopped at that knowing damn well that he was being serious. They each had a large bag stuffed to bursting with Styrofoam containers jammed pack with pancakes and breakfast meats, eggs you name it and it was shoved in the bags and containers. 

Emma was a killer cook and she had a soft spot for Hank though he never allowed it past that point. 

They finished up in relative silence as they went back to their drills and lounged about waiting on Seth to come in for the day. He had the task of seeing if the girl was going to stay and Calvin was sure there would be some meetings he would be drug into, some opinion he had to give, or calm someone down from interacting with the small group of men. A brush in the hallway turned violent or confrontational…it happened more often than they liked to admit.

Steven made sure to clean up the aftermath of the feeding frenzy taking the trash to the cans by the door running a hand through his messy auburn hair he frowned. Damn talk about bed head. He was shocked almost jumped out of his skin when the door suddenly opened and he saw a Seth walk in with a sprite like timid woman who locked eyes with him. A tiny gasp escaped her lips as she stared at his aqua eyes, probably freaked out by the slit like pupils as he quickly dropped his gaze from her. 

“Hey Steve—I’m glad to see you guys are all awake.” He blinked at his attire. “Uh you might want to change out of your boxer and get some clothes on. We have a guest.” He nodded next to him as if Steven hadn’t seen the beautiful woman next to him. 

“Sure. One second.” He tried to hide the crack in his voice as he turned to see the others were staring as well. “You heard him—put some damn pants on Chris.” At least Hank and Calvin were dressed. His face was still red as Chris laughed at him and walked towards his room Steven rushing away right behind him. 

Joyce had been shocked as they walked though and she was face to stomach to with one of the men in the program. She gasped seeing his rich aqua eyes as they darted up to take in the striking man before her, eyes slit like Calvin’s and Seth’s. He was wearing just a pair of boxers…tall and built like Seth she wondered what any of the men in the program looked like before this process took place. 

Calvin and Hank kept their eyes on them as they walked towards the weight area Hank stopped mid curl and relaxed as they neared. “Joyce you met Calvin last night—“ Calvin nodded towards her as she gave a uneasy smile. 

“Hank this is Joyce, Joyce Hank.” He nodded as Hank sat up weight shifted to one hand as he reached out to shake her hand. 

She didn’t hesitate not wanting to be rude and took his hand, her hand swallowed up as his fingers flexed around her hand to test her somewhat, see if she flinched or of she hesitated. They shook and she smiled up at him still uneasy. “Nice to meet you.” 

He released her hand as Chris and Steven came back walking up to her as Seth went about introductions. Chris and Steven seemed to be nice as well as they took her hand shaking it asking her how she was doing, if she was settling in. it all seemed pretty normal—but she wasn’t sure what she was expecting. 

They chatted back and forth for a bit leading her more so herding her towards the couch as she sat down next to Calvin who looked like he was not amused by any of it. She turned to him as the men around her continued to chatter Seth suddenly absent. “Are you alright Calvin?”

“Yeah—just a damn headache don’t worry about it.” he smiled waving her off as she reached into her bag she had brought with her and removed a bottle of Tylenol. 

“Here take some of these.” She unscrewed the lid and handed him the pills as she knocked them into her hand. 

“Oh thanks.” he was a bit shocked she seemed a better this morning. 

“So Joyce have you decided to stay?” she jumped hearing Steven right next to her sitting on the edge of the couch she felt a bit sandwiched in. 

“Yeah—I think Seth is right and I can help out a lot here.”

“No one is scared of tinies.” Hank growled listening to the constant chatter. 

“Tinies?” she blinked never hearing the term before—or slang depending on how she perceived it and right now it seemed hostile towards her. Derogatory.

“People when we are giants… when we shift sizes. We’re not afraid of you. I don’t see why Seth thinks this is a good idea.”

Matter of fact where was Seth? Joyce felt a bit of anxiety whelp up in her chest her skin paled and her hands became a bit clammy—crap he left her alone with them? 

“Hey no one asked your moody ass!” Chris snarled spinning to glare at Hank. “Show some damn respect.”

Joyce jumped as Chris stepped in to defend her, she was actually quite surprised. She looked at all three of them to see the looks were similar they didn’t like what he had said. She jumped again when Calvin laid a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about him—he is a bit moody, but Hank means well.” 

“Yeah big tough guy act.” Steven smiled. “Well I can’t wait to work with you—“

“Oh yeah sure I don’t know when or what we going to be doing…” she blinked up at him surprised. 

“How about we start now.” Hank growled from across the room. 

Calvin stood up. “Knock it the hell off Hank or you can deal with me.” 

“What you think you are special because you are Seth’s second in command?”

“You are still assed up about that? Get over it Hank.” Chris laughed. “Seth picked it wasn’t like it was a competition.” 

“Fuck you Chris.” Hank took a step towards them.

The atmosphere was getting charged and Joyce felt the fear clawing at her chest as Calvin and Chris were tensing up, shit they were going to fight in here right now? Steven glanced over seeing the same look he had seen on Ashley’s face when she saw him in the halls.


	26. Part 3: Chapter 26: Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce gets to spend time with Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it seems like forever since I posted to this story--I am very sorry for the delay I was having an issue getting motivated to write and with the holidays I was strung a little thin. SO I hope you like this chapter and it makes up for the absence :) I hope everyone had a great holiday!

“Guys come on—you really need to beat each other’s asses right now? We have a guest—you are making a bad first impression.” 

“Shut it Steven!” they yelled in unison. 

“Fine whatever but I’m taking Joyce out of this mess before you cause a scene.” He smiled at Joyce she was looking at him like a fish out of water her mouth opened to say something then she closed it again. He sighed taking her hand and led her out into the hall. “It’s better not to get in between them when they start battling for dominance.” He offered as they walked down to a bit of a sitting area by a set of windows, it looked out into a small garden green space as he took a seat. 

“Do—do they do that often?” She was trying to calm down, hide the tremor in her voice.

“Hank likes to start crap Chris and Calvin are normally quick to respond. Hank and Calvin do not get along well though. Me I stay out of trouble, or try to.” He chuckled thinking over their antics.

“Will they hurt one another?” she turned back to the door at the end of the hall and frowned hearing some elevated tones. 

“Black eye here and there—nothing drastic.” 

“Well that’s good.” She rubbed her arms shaking a bit.

“Hey are you alright?”

“I just—the fighting—it bothers me.”

“Oh I see—I guess because—Seth told us about what happened. Joyce I will keep an eye out for you I promise. Seth will too of course but no one will hurt you here—Were not like Brent were in control here.” 

For some reason the last part of that she didn’t really believe. Hearing a loud crash behind her she was up and away from her seat a few steps before she stopped herself. 

“Whoa hey—it’s fine really.”

“I—I can’t be here right now.” 

“You’re afraid?” 

“I keep—keep having flashbacks.” She rubbed her arms. “It’s stupid I know.” Calm down Joyce—she coached herself.

The incident, she looked positively green hearing them go at it in the next room. “How about we go for a walk… I can give you a bit of a tour.” 

“I would like that.” she smiled weakly as he got up and started walking her away from the door.

“Don’t worry, they yell and knock shit around but they don’t come to blows often. It’s just a lot of testosterone in that room.” he laughed. 

She felt a little better being with a total stranger she was a bit alarmed that Seth was not in that room, those were his men his co-workers shouldn’t he have been in there breaking that up? The tour didn’t take too long he took her to places she could go and might be able to go alone at some point. 

“So if you don’t mind me asking…” she trailed off. 

“What is it Joyce?” the burly redhead beamed down at her completely content in being in her company she was flattered and a bit embarrassed by it but was grateful for the warm reception and treatment he was giving her. 

“Why did you chose this—to be like Seth and the others?”

“Oh—wow well we all have our reasons.”

“Y—you don’t have to tell me if it’s too personal. I was just trying to understand you all better since I’m supposed to help you.”

“Well my story is not bad—or embarrassing I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I was sort of volun-told to join my mother works here in the research side of things. She said I was a shoe in for the position and I decided to take the evaluations to amuse her turns out I was a good candidate I was taken to Seth and he size shifted in front of me like a test. It freaked me out.”

“What did that test prove?”

“I don’t know really I had to be in the room with him for a while alone and he asked me questions. Gaged my reactions on how I handled him getting closer and picking me up.”

“I have only been held a few times.” Joyce admitted. 

“Really?” Steve seemed shocked by the notion. “I would think it would have been more.” 

“Well—“ she blushed. 

“T—that doesn’t mean I don’t think you are qualified or something.” he assured her.

“To be honest even now I’m still nervous when it happens.”

“Oh me too—we used to use each other for practice though Hank is a rough handed asshole. But it’s different. We never really have had the opportunity to pick up someone who wasn’t a shifter.”

“Oh—“ 

Joyce had a feeling that out of all the men she had met today Steve would be the most gentle with her. Calvin seemed pretty level headed and calm too—he had been attentive to her yesterday but allowed her some room when she was feeling uneasy. Chris and Hank she didn’t know about. Hank seemed downright scary to her. 

He smiled watching her for a few seconds. “You remind me of my sister—were not allowed to talk anymore because of things—“

“I’m sorry.”

“I really miss her we used to cut up and hang out all the time—inseparable. I wish I was able to see her.”

“They won’t let you leave?”

“No—Seth has more freedom of movement. We can all go out together as a group but not for long periods of time.” 

“That’s no good.” 

“I know but it comes with the job.” He smiled placing a hand on her head and ruffling up her hair he suddenly tensed and jerked his hand away. “Oh shoot sorry—got carried away.”

“Hey it’s alright, you miss your sister. Brent and Seth used to mess with my hair. So it’s fine.” She smiled up at him. 

He smirked looking up hiding his eyes from her view. She was struck hard with the feeling that she wanted to help Steve meet up with his sister again. 

“What is your sister’s name?”

“Zoey.” 

By the time they headed back to the large room things seemed to have settled down. Steven went in first looked around and gave the all clear. Joyce slipped in and saw that Seth was back in the room. 

“Hey guys where did you go?”

“I thought I would show Joyce around a bit while there was a heated discussion going on.” Steven gave Seth a look as he sighed nodding. 

“I see—well Joyce do you have any questions?”

“About?”

“All this—“

“I—I don’t think so.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Well yeah I mean it’s pretty straight forward I think.” She shrugged Steven still looming next to her as if refusing to leave her side. 

“Well I’m glad Steven showed you around. How about you come over here and we can get started. I had some ideas on how to proceed but I wanted to run them by you first .”


	27. Part 3: Chapter 27: Plan of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions alone with Seth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short but im still doing a lot of heavy editing and some rewriting of what I have. I just want to tighten up the plot and make sure this doesn't go all over the place.

She walked over and took a seat next to him on the couch while the others had gathered around either standing or sitting on the floor. She caught their eyes on her and she started to feel a bit nervous again. Rubbing the back of her neck Seth started to go over what he wanted from Joyce and the others. It ended up being pretty simple each day one of the size shifters would work with her. They would shift size and she would be there to be picked up, help them get used to working with people while they were shifted. That could be anything from minding where they put their feet, to getting over the novelty or anxiety of holding someone or moving them from one surface to another. Seth would always be there with them.

Joyce didn’t see a problem with that until Seth told her who she was working with first. Hank. Her skin bristled with goose flesh as she avoided his gaze swallowing hard. Hearing his chuckle sent her on edge as Calvin spoke up before Steven could… 

“Uh Sir about what happened today—do you think that’s wise.”

“I will be in the room too, everyone will behave.” Seth leveled Hank with a look that could melt concrete as his smirk spread wide on his face. He leaned back shrugging. 

“I look forward to tomorrow.” He shot Chris a look too and got up. “If that is all fearless leader I wanted to hit the weights before we start our drills.” 

“Go ahead.” Seth spoke up keeping his voice level as the man got up dusted off and went for his task. He turned giving Joyce a sympathetic smile. “I thought it would be easier to start with Hank since he is the one who will need the most work.” 

“Lovely.” Joyce rubbed her face as Steven placed a hand on her shoulder giving a light squeeze the familiar touch between them did not pass Seth who watched with a neutral expression. 

“Things will be fine Joyce—like ripping off a band aid might as well start with the worst one.” he chucked lightly and removed his hand seeing Seth watching him like a hawk. 

“Alright I think that is enough excitement for today, I am going to take Joyce back to her dorm so she can get her things settled. I better not walk into another fight when I get back.” 

They grunted or spoke a quick yes sir as he got up and led Joyce back out into the hall. It felt like she had just gotten here but she was glad for a break. As the tall double doors shut behind them did Seth speak up. 

“So what do you think?”

“Where did you go—I almost wet myself when I figured out you were gone.” 

“I wanted to give you one on one with them—without me interfering with their interaction with you.”

“Oh—well I’m not sure what I think. I think Calvin and Steven are fine—Steven is like an older brother. He was very kind and took me out of there when things got a bit heated. Chris seems protective as well as Calvin they stepped in as soon as Hank got—got out of line.”

“If he said anything rude to you I want to apologize.”

“He reminds me of Brent a bit.” She admitted and that was all Seth needed to hear. He sighed a huge gust of breath escaping his lungs. “I am hoping this helps him. This is the last thing I can do to help him.”

“What is his deal?”

“I don’t know. It’s not because of his consented affliction I think. I think this is a personality aspect that manifested…he passed the evaluations. Like the others did with flying colors but he has started to let the power go to his head I think.” 

“Great—“

“Hey.” He stopped and grabbed hold of her shoulders and knelt looking her in the eyes—“I will be there, nothing bad will happen I will make sure of it.” 

Her look suddenly distanced as he frowned reliving what happened that day he was sure. He wanted to ask her what happened in detail he wanted to know what she had been up to the second she fled him. Did she think of him at all? Did she worry—because he lost a lot of sleep on her—it took everything he had not to knock down the walls they restrained him to—to rush to her side again. 

His hands moved up to her face using his thumbs to wipe the tears that gathered at the corners of her eyes. “Joyce.” 

She dropped her head to his shoulder. “I will do what I can tomorrow.” She trembled in his arms as he took her into a gentle hold. “But it’s going to be hard.” 

“I will be with you every step.”

“Can you—can you stay with me for a while?” 

“I will do anything you want me to.” He smiled relieved she wanted him around that she wasn’t terrified of his presence. He had nightmares about it. The night at the bridge, fighting Brent he tells her to run and she does but when he goes to see her after the fight she is horrified—screaming and calling him a monster she flees him. Seth had never shifted around her—was too scared to but he had to that day, he had to keep her and himself safe from the enraged Brent. “Mind if I pick you up?”

“No.” she sounded almost sleepy to him as he scooped her up effortlessly she sat on his arm, her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his neck. He smiled softly walking her back to her dorm. When they got there she shifted a bit reaching for her keys as he sat her down to open the door. She didn’t want to let go of him but unlocked the door and went inside. She would only be in the guest wing for a few more days till they found her a permanent room in the employee quarters.

She walked over to flop down on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Smirking he joined her sitting on the edge his back to her. Reaching out she grabbed his elbow and pulled on him to lay down next to her. 

“So what happened after that night?” she asked softly as he laid down watching her—god her eyes were beautiful—the way they watched him the emotion behind them. He could stare into them for the rest of his life and die happy. 

“What do you mean?”

She scooted closer to him drinking in the intense heat that radiated off his large form, loving every second of it she curled up facing him as he tucked her head under his chin as he shifted to his side. She just wanted to lay here and listen to his voice vibrate though his chest listen to his heart beat. 

“After we parted ways—what happened?”

“I beat the hell out of Brent—it was all over the news, and the government had one hell of a time trying to cover it up. I hid after that and they put me under observation—I learned Brent killed my father and I was to a bad place for a while—I was kept restrained under heavy doses of medication to keep me from shifting and killing the bastard.”

“Seth?” Joyce as shaking again—how much pain he had gone through alone. “I’m sorry I ran.” 

“No—I’m glad you did, I never want you to see me like that.” a powerful arm draped over her taking her into an embrace. “I was a monster for a while—I wanted to kill Brent so badly I wanted to make him suffer. I wanted to find you—but I restrained myself, I got better. I didn’t want to poison your future.” 

“You could never poison my future.” She buried her face in his chest. “I want to be by your side…I’ve wanted to be with you since I met you.”

He ruffled her hair with the hand he tucked behind his head and smiled beaming at her. “I love you Joyce. I have loved you for a long time.”

“I love you too.” She had no idea why she was crying but she was as he took her crushing her to him planting kisses on the top of her head.


	28. Part 3: Chapter 28: Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama of working with Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok got another chapter posted. Thank you again for all the attention this story had gotten. I appreciate the reads and kudos

The next day she was picked up by Seth early and they went into the training hall. No one was up just yet and they had stopped by the cafeteria and picked up bags of food…and Joyce was not exaggerating that fact she held three bags while he had four there were only six of them but he had ordered enough for a small army. A room off to the left of the expansive facility is where they slept two rooms and they had to share space. She wondered why—they could at least gotten them separate rooms. They were always cooped up, never had any space to themselves. 

Joyce about died when Seth suddenly barked out yelling at them to wake up, he had blown the first door open hearing the startled yelps and shuffling. She about dropped the bags she held with the sudden boom of his voice. Heart in her throat as the first group came tumbling out. Calvin and Hank looked ready to kill someone as Seth laughed handing them a bag a piece. 

“Jesus Christ.” 

“Fuck man you really have to go drill Sargent on us in the morning?” 

Chris and Steven stumbled out next hearing the commotion next door they decided to be preemptive and get the hell out of their room. Four bleary eyed men were handed their meals for the morning as they stumbled over to the small break area they had that was next to the weight lifting. It seemed like they occupied a small area in such a huge space but Joyce knew that wasn’t the case—past this area was wide open meaning they used it when they shifted size—exactly what they did to train at that size she had no clue. They sat around like a bunch of teens chowing down on their food. They all had huge appetites and she wondered if all they ever ate was cafeteria food—had they ever had real home cooked meals before, or how long had it been since their last one?  
Her mind was already geared towards wanting to make a huge meal for them all—a way to their meeting to be official or to show she was dedicated to this job she had now. They inhaled their food and soon they milled about like children with fully bellies. She tensed when she saw Hank starting at her everything she was doing he was staring at her. As she helped Seth pick up the mess, as she laughed at the antics between Chris and Steven, his crimson almost black eyes were on her. The look so intense it made her sick to her stomach.

What the hell was going through his head? Why was he staring at her like that? She wondered if Seth was seeing it too but he was talking to Calvin, she about pissed herself when Hank got up and walked towards her. Shit. Don’t panic Joyce, don’t show fear or he will feed off it. He will use is against you.

“So you ready for today?” his voice was low and gruff as if trying not to get caught by the others talking to her. 

“Of course.”

“Acting brave huh—well we will see when I shift size.”

“Are you always this nice to people or did I do something wrong?”

“Oh no princess—just want to make sure you don’t freak on me, you can’t help anyone if you are a sniveling little coward.” 

“What happened yesterday has nothing to do with you…” she had left because she didn’t want to get in the middle of giants fighting—and the memories were resurfacing now with her being around Seth and his kind again…when did she start referring to them as his kind? 

“Oh? You were so timid—it’s quite sexy you know. I’m sure that is what Seth likes about you too—likes to see you scared.” He pressed into her space as he said it, a lewd grin on his face. He was looking her up and down. 

“You are not going to intimidate me like that.” 

“I have other ways…”

She clicked her tongue folding her arms and dropped her gaze from him. 

“Looks like I already won.” He smirked and pushed away from her walking away as if he had scored some major point in some invisible competition. Calvin had seen the exchange and was quick to walk over after Hank left her side. 

“Hey you alright?”

She sighed looking up at him still sitting on the couch. “Hank is an asshole.”

He laughed at that. “Well of course there is always one in the bunch. He likes to pretend he can intimidate. I think you handled it well.”

“I don’t think so.” 

“Word of advice don’t wind up alone with him.” Calvin took a seat next to her and glared at Hank who rolled his eyes catching Calvin’s I will kill you glare. 

“Thankfully Seth is going to be with us today when I have to work with him.” 

“Good we will all be close by—I mean it’s not like we get to leave the area often. So no worries there. One of us will put him in his place.”

“That’s a relief.” 

“We got your back Joyce, were family.” He smiled patting her back as he got up. Well I got to get started for the day, I’m sure your time with Hank will be quick.” 

She could only hope. Pretty soon it was the moment of truth. Seth had called her over with Hank as they moved to the empty side of the huge area they were housed in and gave Hank the go ahead to shift. It wasn’t fast like she thought he would have done, she could have sworn she was seeing things—was there sweat on his brow? 

Not mentioning it knowing that would not end well for her she watched him expand before her… soon she had to take a few steps back to see his face he didn’t look so well, almost uneasy his eyes darted around looking at everything but Seth and Joyce, but the deep frown on his face was him putting up a front. Her heart was hammering none the less as she reached back grabbing Seth’s hand giving in a death grip as he stole a glance down at her. 

“It’s alright.” He gave her a quiet pep talk as she watched Hank continue to swell around them. His feet getting uncomfortably close to them as he started to taper off his growth. 

“God—he’s tall.” The last time she had been at ground level with a giant she had almost been squished under a foot—Brent had not realized she was in the room with him. She remembered him falling over cursing avoiding her at all costs… the sound of him collapsing to the ground had been earth shattering. Nerve wracking. 

“Alright Hank.” Seth barked up at him as Joyce jumped and tried to steel herself up. 

“Hey you didn’t run, or scream.” He gave her a smug look. 

“The day is still young.” She mumbled under her breath as he took a step back almost losing her cool. 

He was kneeling. It felt like she was watching the world in slow motion but knew that they were taking their movements carefully and something so huge in motion looked slower naturally. His knee compacted with the concrete tossing a shockwave through the floor that had her taking another step back. No longer holding on to Seth she swallowed hard trying to keep her heart from escaping her chest via her throat as she rubbed her arms. He was peering down at her like she was an insect in a glass and she was starting to feel her resolve falter. 

As a huge hand came towards her she was shivering—everything told her to run. But for some damn reason she kept her ground. Don’t show him you are afraid—you are not weak Joyce. She thought he was going to offer his hand to her but no the fingers wrapped around her as she gasped not ready for the touch stumbling a step or two to the side. 

“Easy Hank.” Seth coached as the giant flicked his look towards his leader and then back to the tiny human about to be in his hand. 

His hand closed around her inching after her movement and she grunted out in surprise—the pressure was intense and all-encompassing but not to the point of unbearable. 

“Loosen up a bit.” Seth’s voice came though strong again as the pressure around her eased a fraction. Then she was being lifted. The vertigo made her weak—her head swam as he brought her up to his face to see her better his hand still in a fist she had yet to release her—between his grip and her vertigo she passed out not being able to get a decent breath. 

His hand suddenly opened over the other as she splayed across it—completely rag dolled. “Oh shit.” 

“What?”

“She passed out.” At least he hoped she had only passed out. 

“You picked her up too fast you idiot!” Chris barked watching this train wreck from the beginning—the other shifters were watching like hawks, hearts hammering in their chest they were worried for Joyce.

“Chris stay out of it.” Seth turned to glare at the man who folded his arms. “Hank make sure she is alright, check to see if she is breathing. I’m sure the sudden movement as you stood up just gave her a case of vertigo, you need to be more careful next time.” 

“S-She is breathing.” He brought her to his eyes seeing the slight rise and fall of her chest. Good god this was insane. He could have killed her—so easily. He didn’t mind intimidating her he thought it was funny but hurting her was the last thing on his mind. 

“You might want to sit down. She might be a bit disoriented when she comes around. Don’t let her fall.” Seth kept calm though his heart was in his throat. It was his job to keep Joyce safe—more than his job.

“Ah—ok.” 

The rest of the room was stunned silent hearing the unsure tone coming from Hank—the hard ass was scared shitless. Hank took a seat carefully, a hand hovering over his open palm the entire time, eyes keen on her form to make sure if she shifted even an inch he would keep her from falling. 

Joyce started to come to—it took a few seconds for her brain to catch up with what happened. She moaned a bit her eyes fluttering open as she sat up—feeling the living shifting floor under her she brought a hand to her temple and gave it a light rub—the headache that came with her waking up was a doozy. Groaning she looked at the palm she was sitting on and turned to see the shocked red eyes of Hank watching her. 

She suppressed the shutter and yelp that tried to exit her mouth as she took in and let out a shaky breath. 

“Hey you’re not dead.” He spoke up lamely. 

“Yeah—maybe be a bit gentler next time.” she offered not sure if he would take offense to it or not. The frown was a good indicator that he didn’t like the note she had to offer and he snorted rolling his eyes. 

Heart back in her throat she didn’t like being this close to his face, she shifted making sure she had room to move and sat on her backside curling up her legs under her. Great a staring contest with a giant man. So far this was going well—a bit shaky at the beginning but she wasn’t dead like he said… that was a plus. 

The silence drug on and she had no idea what to do…she had scooted back as he kept examining her unnerved by his eyes boring into her. He suddenly spoke up his voice loud as she yelped. 

“Mind if I get up, my legs are going to sleep.” 

“Go ahead.” She nodded towards him and as he stood Joyce slipped crying out she grabbed a finger to steady her. 

“Oh shit—“ he tensed up half way and froze. They had no idea that Seth stepped away still watching them but letting them get used to one another. 

“I—I am fine.” She assured him. Swallowing hard she clutched to his finger. His heart clenched—feeling her arms squeeze around his finger was something so weird he had to stop and take it all in. he adjusted his hand allowing it to cup her better as he continued to get up slowly this time so she wouldn’t pass out. 

His heart fluttered thinking about how small she was—how large he was compared to her. Delicate—fragile kept crossing his mind as he looked at her. But she was brave—he had expected her to panic by now either being brought to tears or demanding to be set down. When he had been in the same position being grabbed off the floor by Seth he had not liked it at all.

“Remember that.” Seth had told Hank, referring to the fear. “Remember that no matter what your intentions that someone will take it that you mean to hurt them. Be patient. Allow them to become comfortable with you.” 

“Sorry I will be more careful.” He spoke up and she saw a dusting of a blush on his cheeks. 

“I—it’s alright.” 

She held on as he finished standing up and stretched a bit his back popping sounded like an explosion, Joyce winced in sympathy knowing how her back got when she sat for too long. Hank brought his hands to his chest making sure to keep her as stable as possible walking around. The rush of blood back into his legs causing pins and needles he winced thought never being on to enjoy that particular sensation. 

“So do you mind if I ask you some questions?” she looked up at him leaning back into his fingers to catch sight of his chin and he paused looking down at her. 

“Why do you want to ask me questions?” 

“H—how are we supposed to get to know one another?”

“I don’t answer questions.” He snorted looking away from her as she rolled her eyes folding her arms. So this was going to be a whole day of him carrying her around without talking to one another? That was boring. 

“It’s going to be boring.” 

“I don’t care… can it or I will put you in a pocket.” He growled. 

“Fine.” 

She sat there silent like he wanted and kept taking in his features—he was handsome despite his scowl, and the tough guy act, she wondered if she kept looking at him like this if he would eventually open up and talk to her. He seemed to become unsettled as he kept meeting her gaze as he glanced down. The color on his cheeks growing darker till the point he sat her down. A bit roughly and took a few steps away from her shifting back down to normal size he was quick to walk past her as she steadied herself and left the room all together. 

She didn’t have time to catch her breath before the others were around her. “Hank hold up!” Seth called after him.


	29. Part 3: Chapter 29: Braver than you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce starts to settle in with her new friends/co-workers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow its been a while, sorry for that. Work has been a pain in the arse and its hard to work on writing then I have a lot of deadlines to work with. But here is the next chapter so I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for all the kudos I appreciate them and they make me smile when I see them in my inbox.

“Holy crap what did you do to him?” Steven gaped at her. 

“Ha ha, I never have seen him that nervous before.” Calvin smirked looking back towards the door where the flustered Hank rushed off too, Seth right behind him. 

“Damn Joyce you have some balls on you girl!” Chris slapped her on the back almost sending her to the ground. 

“God we were about to kick his ass when you passed out.” Calvin growled shaking his head. 

“It was fine. I take it he hasn’t had much practice…” 

“Well no none of us really. Grabbing another shifter is different were stronger we can take more of a squeeze, but a normal person well there are limits. Are you hurt?” Steven asked. 

“No, I am fine.” She smiled. “Thank for worrying about me.” She appreciated the family feel she was getting off of them all. “So what do you guys do around here? Do you just sit around and lift weights?”

“Were not allowed to do much of anything else.” Steven sighed. 

“Well I’m going to have to fix that—this is no way to live.” She snorted folding her arms. “You guys need something to do when you are not training.” 

“Like what?” Calvin chuckled. “You want us to pick up school books and study?”

“No—but if you wanted to learn something why not take up the classes? I mean online classes and all. I mean like something else do you guys read? Movies?” she offered.

“Oh well no—no one ever offered.”

“Well I am. I will see what I can get together and bring it up here. Maybe I can snag a TV from somewhere.” 

They exchanged worried looks. “Don’t go getting arrested Joyce.” Calvin smirked. 

“Yeah we couldn’t bail you out.” Steve laughed. 

Chris shook his head. “Man I am so behind on movies and stuff I wouldn’t even know where to start.” 

They talked and cut up till lunch time when Calvin said he would get it since Hank was still gone with Seth. Lunch was another feeding frenzy and it seemed that twice as much food passed their lips than when they ate breakfast. She was still amazed by the amounts they ate. Seth and Hank had come back and managed to get their without the others feasting on it. She sat back watching them chow down having eaten her miniscule portion. 

Hank kept stealing glances at her while he ate and she made sure not to stare back. Her glances went towards Seth who was relaying an embarrassing story about Calvin whose face was growing darker by the moment. Steven and Chris were laughing so loud it was booming around the room. She snorted a laugh as he gave her a “you too” look and covered her mouth. 

“He was stuck between the door from the observation room and lab—“ Seth paused to laugh. “Mooning the whole research staff as he grew out of his clothing.” 

The laughing grew louder as Hank even snorted a laugh. 

“Come on we have all had something like that happen.” Calvin hung his head his pride trampled under their laughter. 

“Oh gosh does that happen a lot?”

“More times than not. It’s still a work in progress.” Seth offered. “It takes a lot of concentration and sometimes things slip.” 

“Yeah like what happened to Chris.” Calvin glared at the man. 

“SHUT UP!” he bellowed. “That is not appropriate with current company… so stop.”

“Yeah Calvin—that is not appropriate.” Steven’s face colored even thinking about it, they all knew what happened with Chris.

“Well you all just kicked shit over my name—Chris got aroused and lost control…” he snarled. 

“You asshole! Make me sound like a pig why don’t you!” 

“Well you act like one so why not!” 

Joyce was not hearing anything past that—she was shocked. They could lose control with something like that? She didn’t want to think about the consequences glancing over to Seth as he barked at the two breaking them up. Sighing she got up with her empty food container and walked towards the trash and then out the door… nope she was done for today. 

Walking back to her room she went about looking into getting some entertainment for the guys she was helping Seth with. Of course she would have to ask him first make sure she was not stepping on any ones toes about wanting to bring in a TV and DVD player at least. Books and stuff like that would be easier. She could at least hit the used book store down the street from the campus—and they sold used DVDs there as well. 

She hadn’t been in her room long when she got a knock on the door. She smirked knowing it was Seth had he come to see if she ran off blushing? Which wasn’t really a lie that conversation had caught her off guard and made her think about things. He was standing there when she opened the door giving him a light smile.

“Hey.”

“Uh about all that.” he thumbed over his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry I wasn’t that embarrassed. Are they settled down now?”

“For the most part. Mortified is a better description for it.” 

“I will let them stew in their embarrassment for tonight. Oh since you are here I have a question to ask you.” 

Seth stepped in shutting the door a bit surprised she was not acting as modified as the rest were on the topic that conversation ended up with. 

“They obviously have way too much time on their hands—is there a way to get them some DVDs a TV into the space—make sort of a wreck room so they can blow off steam when not training or exercising. They need an outlet.”

“I can see what I can do about bringing in a TV. I am not sure what the research staff will think but it might work off some of the nonsense I have been dealing with the past couple of weeks.” 

“Well I can hit the bookstore on my way back from school on Tuesday. Speaking of which I have to go down to the campus and take care of all of that…quit my job and transfer classes over to online.” 

“I will take you.” 

“Thanks.” 

“So about all that.” He tried again.

“Really—it’s alright. A bunch of guys in a room I would expect that sort of thing being brought up—“ she cleared her throat hearing her own pun and sighed rubbing her neck. 

He smirked. “Were not all sex starved fiends.” 

“That’s a good thing or I would be more worried about working with them.” They were all young and in their prime—her face colored at the thought. Shaking it a second later. “Are they that worried about me? Do I need to come back?”

“They think you are pissed or alarmed at their behavior and ran away.” He smiled. “You have had a huge impact on them already.” He laughed. “They are beating themselves up.” 

She laughed at that. “I will be back in a bit—oh something else I wanted to ask you.” She approached him wrapping her arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes. His mirth faded into something else as she watched his expression soften. 

“What is it?”

“I wanted to do something to celebrate my new job—think the bosses upstairs would be opposed to one hell of a huge cook out? I can cook for everyone I have had practice with that as well.” 

“Seems like you have taken to them too.” 

“It feels like family—like the weird parties me and my cousin used to spend time at—all the laughing and cutting up.” she pressed her face into his stomach. “I missed it. I missed feeling like I had friends.” 

He rubbed her back giving her a tight squeeze. “No problem. We will get things for that too, the guys will like the surprise.” She pulled back beaming up at him. “You are so kind Joyce—you have a huge heart.” 

Seth was about to suggest spending some time alone before heading back to the room when his phone rang. “Shit…work.”

“Take it. It has to be important.” 

He nodded answering and walked towards the door his shoulders slumped. “Yeah I can be there in about five.” He quickly hung up. “Go ahead and go back Joyce. I hope to be back before midnight.” He sighed. 

“Alright. I will keep an eye on them.” she waved as he left and she got her wits about her and headed back herself. 

The room was in silence when she arrived, again they were on the weights or lounging around this place was run like a prison and Joyce frowned. Hank was the first one to notice her and she felt a bit alarmed by the approach. 

“Didn’t think you would be back so soon.”

“Seth had to be called away and asked to keep an eye on everyone.” 

“We don’t need a baby sitter.”

“Never claimed to be one.” she looked him square in the eye as he suddenly looked away—that was new. 

“I uh heard the guys talking about you getting us some stuff to keep us occupied—I wanted to say thank you.” He rubbed the back of his neck and she stared at him wide eyed. 

“Y—your welcome.” 

“Do—do you want to talk for a bit? You said you had some questions…I guess I can answer what I want to. But I really don’t see the need to.” 

“Sure—“

“So do you mind if I—uh.” 

“Shift again?”

“I promise no picking up. That was sort of weird. But I know if I don’t try it again that Seth will be pissed.” He sounded like a beaten dog and Joyce wondered again what had happened to this man to make him so brutally angry and gruff one second then appear so vulnerable the next.

“Uh—ok sure.” 

They walked over to area they had been in earlier and Joyce steeled herself up again, her nerves were back and this time Seth wasn’t there to keep her calm. She swallowed hard and turned into the timid one as Hank noticed her change in demeanor.   
“Hey uh—if you are not comfortable…”

“No—its fine really, I need this as much as the rest of you. I have to get over all that.”

“You were hurt—I can see how it could be terrifying. How you would be afraid.” His words were hesitant, such a complete turnaround from how he was acting earlier. 

She hated that word but it was true, blatant and in her face all the time. All of it. Being out of control and being weak next to someone knowing you couldn’t do anything—putting your life in someone else’s hands or being the victim of their will was terrifying. It was hard to describe to them they could be the ones in control for someone like her she was helpless like a leaf caught in a stream she couldn’t fight back. 

“It’s fine—but please go slow alright. The scars weren’t all physical from that day.” 

He tensed hearing that. “So what happened?”

“I’m sure Seth told you.” 

“A little sure—but no one really knows what happened after.” 

“I shouldn’t be walking—ever my legs were so mangled, I shouldn’t have healed so quickly I shouldn’t have the spirit to fight like I do—to fight for my life back then and to still be standing here now. I was destroyed that day—I still don’t know how I am here right now. The scars…” she lifted her pant leg to show him a bit of it.

He had seen the scars on her arms and neck—the light one on her cheek that ran under her eye. He winced seeing them. Puckered and pink—gnarly and marring her skin, it was uncomfortable to look at painful even. 

“This is what happens when you lose yourself to your—power. You lose sight of who you are and suddenly no one’s lives matter. They become things—Brent thought he owned me, that I was his and when Seth and I.” she trailed off swallowing a lump in her throat. “When Brent attacked us in a jealous rage he kicked the car we were in crumpled it like tin foil. He was so determined that I belonged to him that if he couldn’t keep me that I deserved to die.”


	30. Part 3: Chapter 30 Hank Opens Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce and Hank finish their session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how many people are reading this if anyone is LOL, but here is another chapter up. I hope you all enjoy it. :) 
> 
> Its a bit short I know. but I hope that doesn't take away from it.

She was talking to Hank and didn’t know her little spill had gathered a crowd. It wasn’t something she like bringing up and it was the reason she wore long sleeves and pants since that happened. She was ashamed of her appearance now, she didn’t want to deal with the questions or remind herself every time she looked in the mirror.

Hank lowered his eyes catching the others who stared. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea…I don’t want to force you to do something like this. Just—forget I asked.” 

“No, Hank is alright...” she grabbed his wrist as he rushed past her face turning red as she spied the others finally… “H—how much did you hear?”

“Ah—sorry sound travels in this empty part of the building.” Steve rubbed his arm as he confessed. 

“W—we weren’t eavesdropping.” Chris blurted as Calvin slammed an elbow into his stomach.

“Sorry Joyce—uh we will vacate for a bit huh—take a walk. You two take your time.” he turned giving the others a look. “Let’s go.” 

Hank had yet to pull from her hold on his wrist and she realized how long her touch had lingered. “Ah sorry I didn’t mean to just grab you like that.” she only spoke up after she heard the door open and then close. 

“Hey don’t sweat it. I didn’t think they would be this nosey. Since I put you on the spot ask me anything.” He moved back over to his spot and sat down cross legged in front of her. “Can I or…” 

“Go ahead.” 

Again he was shifting size as she thought of the questions she wanted to ask him—it was on the tip of her tongue the whole time she wanted to know about all of them and why they joined this project. It was telling enough without being too intrusive first time out of the gate. 

“So why did you join this project?” she backed up a few steps as his knees towered over her—even sitting this was startling to watch and be so close to while it happened. Taking a few deep slow breaths she tried to coach her heart back into a resting beat. She was fine—completely fine. Then the warning came back to her from Chris never be alone with Hank…

She screamed as his fingers brushed her back, not ready for it and she slammed into his leg a second later. 

“Ah Shit…I…” he swallowed and backed away from her scooting on his ass to give her some space. 

“Damnit—mind wandered a bit I wasn’t paying attention.” She growled rubbing her face. “Shit.” 

“Hey come on don’t be so hard on yourself.” 

“Hold still.” She spoke up and came forward grabbing a hand hold on a crease in his pant leg and started to climb. He watched her, mouth open in awe—as if he had never seen someone climb before she let out a snort and proceeded to scale the giant and took a seat on his knee. “That way you don’t have to put a kink in your neck…so go on. Tell me.” 

His face dusted with color as he took in a deep breath and sighed. “I was bullied a lot as a kid—I was short and I was a bit dorky—you know bully bait.” He looked away. “So I had a lot of resentment I wanted power and I wanted to lord it over my tormentors. I tried to fight back but I was always the weak one. So as I got older and nothing improved much I enlisted determined to make something of myself and cast off this weak appearance I was dealt at birth. I learned about the program by happenstance most likely someone “talked” on purpose so I would take the bait. And I went looking for it. Found it and enrolled in the program at the time they were seeking new—lab rats. I went in passed the tests and got the shot…” 

Joyce nodded feeling for him, she had been considered an outsider growing up which had caused half of her problems. Maybe not the nerd but the stoner and partier she tried to make friend out of the wrong crowd because she didn’t fit anywhere else. “So how did you feel after?”

“I was—intoxicated. The rush of power the change in me physically I couldn’t get enough of it. The first thing I thought about was going after the people who caused me so much pain to lord it over them—make them squirm and beg for their lives.” He shook his head. “Jesus I was so damn dumb, I scared myself and shut down. I saw the fear and uncertainty in the staff and people who I had been joking around with and considered friends were suddenly insignificant, afraid.” He shrugged. “I was tired of being a victim but I didn’t want to be the bully either. I guess that’s why I shove people away—Emma the girl in the cafeteria who cooks for us… she has been kind to me lights up when I come in even with all the ignoring or being hateful towards her.” 

He rubbed his face with frustration. “I don’t know how I feel—it’s just weird talking to you right now.”

“Maybe you should talk to Emma… I mean if she is not afraid of you that’s a good sign.”

“She doesn’t know about me—all she knows is I’m working on a project.”

“Well you are not going to shift around her are you—is there a reason to? I don’t see what harm it would be to just talk to her when you go it; or just smile, nod show her you see her.” 

“I guess so.” 

“I mean treat her like you wanted to be treated when you were being bullied. Being ignored or talked harshly too is just as damaging as a physical blow…you said yourself you don’t want to be the bully—so make it right.” 

She saw the realization in his eyes when he said that. Smiling she leaned back on her hands watching him. “Things will turn out better I’m sure. And you can talk to me anytime you want to—no reason to be angry and moody around me. I don’t judge.” She chuckled trying to offer comfort to the giant she was currently perched on his knee…this was so weird. 

“Thanks for the advice I will keep it in mind.” He was brisk in his response looking away from her again. “How about I set ya down and you can go about your day alright… if Seth asks tell him I was done for the day.”

“Oh—alright.” He used his hand to help her down and started shifting right after he gave her a nod and left the room. Maybe he was heading out to see Emma already? She had no idea and would no pry into that at all. Sighing she walked over and flopped down on the sofa. Waiting for the rest of them to head back. 

She must have dozed off a bit sleep deprived from coming here she didn’t hear them come in. She did wake with a yelp when Steven shook her awake. “Hey where did Hank go?”

“I don’t know—“ she said a bit groggy rubbing her eyes. “He ended our session and left the room.” 

“Oh well… hey if you are tired why don’t you head out for the night… or you can join us for dinner.”

“Alright—Seth hasn’t come back yet?”

“No meetings—like normal.” 

She joined them for dinner and noticed that Chris was avoiding her like the plague. He was still upset about that little spat with Calvin around lunch. She didn’t press it not wanting to stir the pot again but as they cleaned up after the chaos of any meal she walked over to him as he dropped the trash in the can. 

“Hey how are you doing Chris.”

“I’m fine.” He tensed. 

“About this afternoon…”

“Hey who is thinking about that—not me.” His face was as red as a beet.

“It was not right of Calvin to bring that up, but I wanted you to know that I don’t think any less of you. Ok, so stop avoiding me like I’m going to punch you or something.” she smiled. “Things happen. It’s fine.” 

He sighed. “Ok.” 

“So I was curious about what was said—Seth said it takes concentration to keep from shifting… is that true, are you guys constantly tensed or something so you don’t shift?”

The look on his face was horrified. “I uh—well different things can trigger it but—uh.” 

She took a step back. “No worries alright. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

He flashed her a hard look and grunted. “It’s not like that.” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Everyone has something they focus on when they shift—it’s like a trigger. It can be anything—a though, phrase, or emotion. It doesn’t matter the point is that you have this trigger. At least that’s how they explained it to me.” He shrugged. 

“Ok, that’s all I needed to know… thanks for clearing that up.” she practically rushed away from him she didn’t like seeing Chris so unnerved. He was the most formidable looking one out of the bunch and he was tripping over his words as if he was too nervous to say what was coming to mind. He was still completely mortified about what happened this afternoon. 

Sitting back on the Sofa she sighed—maybe she should leave let them relax and get out of their hair a bit. She did have to get some things in order if she wanted to make this cook out good for them or if she wanted to remember what she wanted to get for them leaving the campus tomorrow. Funny how talking to Chris made her feel like a sudden burden to the whole project…

Chris was watching her his face still hot from embarrassment. God this was insane and he had to work with her soon—thankfully Steven was set up to go tomorrow and he was practically gushing about it. He had gone on and on after she left yesterday.


End file.
